Eternal Love
by SpitfireX
Summary: COMPLETE He hated her for what she did, he chose not to forgive her and let his hatred take over his heart. Will she ever be able to reach out to him? K
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He hated her for what she did, he chose not to forgive her and let his hatred take over his heart. Will she ever be able to reach his heart?  
**

**Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Athrun are all 21 years old. **

**

* * *

**

♥** Eternal Love **♥

Chapter 1

It was in the middle of May. Kira Yamato was making his way to a pharmaceutical company for a business meeting. Kira Yamato and Mwu La Flaga were both partners, and owners of a company called Infinity. Infinity was the most successful company in the world, and they were about to become even larger by merging with the largest pharmaceutical company in the world called Biotech. It's pretty hard to believe since Infinity had only existed for just over 2 years now.

The president of Biotech was a young girl the goes by the name Flay Alstar. Flay was extremely intelligent for her age, and her qualifications were certainly high. Flay was going to give a presentation to Kira. There were other pharmaceutical companies that were in the eyes of Infinity but Mwu and Kira chose to go with Biotech.

There were so many things to be done today that Mwu didn't even have the time to make this decision with Kira. It was Kira's choice and Kira's choice alone.

Kira arrived at Biotech and went straight for the front desk. Kira was wearing a $1200 dollar designer suit. Kira of course had to make him self look over presentable. This wasn't just an interview. Kira was the one accepting this proposal …well it wasn't really just a proposal it was more like a partnership, however if Kira agreed to the partnership then Kira and Mwu would practically own Biotech's as well.

Kira came across a beautiful young girl; she looked like she was around 19 years old.

"Hi, could you please contact Ms. Alstar and let her know Kira Yamato is here" Kira simply told her. The girl blushed at Kira.

"…Sure, please hold." The girl picked up her phone and buzzed Flay. It took a couple of seconds before Flay answered.

"Yes, what is it Jesse?" Flay asked.

"Excuse me Ms. Alstar but I have a Kira Yamato here to see you." Jesse said.

"Oh, just tell him I'll be right down." Flay said.

"Yes" Jesse hung up the receiver.

"She'll be right here, Mr. Yamato"

"Thank you" Kira said simply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 3 minutes of keeping Kira waiting, Flay finally emerged from the elevators. Flay quickly made her way to Kira.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Yamato." Flay said. Kira smiled.

"It's not a problem" Kira said. Flay felt her heart quiver. Did Kira Yamato just smile at her?

'_He's so gorgeous, I love his eyes…' _Flay thought. Flay led Kira into her office located at the very top of floor of the building. Once they got there Flay had given Kira her own overview of why Infinity and Biotech should merge into one, well actually, Kira and Mwu's plan was to buy out the company. Kira listened closely at Flay's information. Kira was actually enjoying himself; Flay really knew how to give a good proposal.

"Flay I have to say, you do in exactly job and presenting you're work." Kira smiled. Flay blushed.

"…Thank you" she blushed. '_Kira… just complemented me?' _

"I'll have to inform Mwu, please give me just a minute." Kira said.

"Sure, please take your time" Flay said as she walked out the door to give Kira a moment himself.

Kira pulled out his cell and dialed Mwu's number. It took a moment before someone answered.

"Mwu, it went pretty well." Kira said. Kira told Mwu the key points basically.

"Kira let's do it, all the signs are pointing us in the right direction." Mwu said.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to get your opinion on this, so if things go bad I don't get blamed completely." Kira told Mwu. Mwu chucked.

"Just trying to cover your butt, eh?" Mwu chucked.

"Alright, this is going to take a long process." Kira said.

"I know, so let's get started on it ASAP! Head back here immediately." Mwu said.

"I'll be right there." Kira said before hanging up the phone.

Kira walked out the doors to Flay's office and approached Flay who seemed to look a bit anxious.

"Ms. Alstar, we're going to buy it" Kira simply said. Flay seemed to look overjoyed.

"That's wonderful." Flay smiled.

"Give me all the papers you need signed." Kira said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus was sitting on her couch in her new home that she just recently bought; well not recently, **they've** had it for over a year now.

Lacus put her to legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees tightly, tucking her two bare feet as close to her body as possible.

Lacus had a depressed look on her face; in face she consistently had a depressed look on her face. It's been that way for nearly 4 weeks. Lacus had been living in her own little hell since she's gotten **married**. That's right, Lacus had gotten married.

She was forced into an arranged marriage by her father to combine his company and her now husband's company. When she was told about the arranged marriage, Lacus Clyne was, and still is, deeply in love with a certain brunette that goes by the name of Kira Yamato.

She could actually pinpoint the exact moment when she felt Kira's heart shatter into piece's. She hated herself for what she did to him. Lacus' finger tips made their way to her neck; she felt the locket that was around her neck. Lacus removed the locket that was around her neck and held it in her palm. Kira had gotten her the locket on their first date.

Eventually Lacus' thoughts drifted into a painful moment. Lacus had told Kira about her engagement. But at the same time, she told Kira that she still loved him.

**_26 months earlier_**

"_Lacus, I can understand the situation you're in…" Kira said. Lacus gasped._

"_That's probably why, I love you so much. You're always willing to do things for others, you think about others before yourself. That is why, it makes this situation even hard." He said trying to keep a straight face._

"_Kira, what do you …want me to do?" she asked. She said she loved him, but she also said that she had to get married. _

"_You… can ether chose to be with me, or to follow you're fathers wish's and marry Mark, but you can only pick one, not both" Kira said sternly. It pained him severely to say this but, he knew this was the only way. _

"…_Kira that's not fair!" Lacus argued. Kira could only look at her with a saddened face. Did Lacus really think she was going to play with both their hearts?_

"_Life's not always fair is it." he said. Tears began to form in Lacus' sapphire eyes. _

_Lacus had no choice, it tore her heart to say it, but she chose the arranged marriage. Just like that, that was her final decision. All her friends knew her situation; they all choose to support her… except for Kira of course. _

_The good person Kira was, he still went to the wedding when he was invited. He was seated rather closely near the front row; he was seated with Cagalli and Athrun. When Lacus saw Kira she seemed to be glad to see that he was actually here supporting her decision. However the only reason Kira was there was to see if Lacus would actually go through with the wedding. Kira watched as the ceremony began, he watched as Lacus emerge from the doors. _

_Lacus reached the front where the priest and her fiancé Mark were waiting. As the mass began, time flew by quickly. _

_They reached the point where the priest had asked, if anyone believes that these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace. Kira thought that this was the moment, he really thought Lacus was going to walk out at this moment. However Kira was being naïve, it wasn't going to be that simple. _

_Silence filled the air; Kira's heart was slowly beginning to crumble. No one had stepped up, not Lacus, nor himself. Was this how it was supposed to end? It sure looked like nothing was going to be said._

_What the priest said next made Kira's heart quiver in fear._

"_You may kiss the bride"_

"_You may kiss the bride" _

"_You may kiss the bride" _

"_You may kiss the bride" _

"_You may kiss the bride" _

_Those words seemed to echo in Kira's head over and over again. This was actually happening?_

_Lacus and Mark inched closer, their lips met and they shared a quick kiss. At that moment Kira felt his heart shatter. _

_Anger, confusion, sadness, lost, hurt, scared. About a thousand emotions went through Kira's mind. A wound opened up that would never be able to heal. Lacus wasn't his anymore, Lacus belonged to another man now…_

_That was it. Kira and Lacus had been friends for 6 years and they've been going out for 4 years._

_Kira came to his own conclusion. All the love he had for her, all the loyalty, all the passion he had for her, was now covered in pure hatred. He hated Lacus for what she had done. He didn't want to understand, he just stopped caring._

_Kira stood up from where he was sitting, he walked to the center, he took one last glance at Lacus and began walking out the door._

"…_Kira!" Athrun whispered rather loudly, but Kira didn't turn to face him, he continued to walk. Eventually Lacus looked over and saw that Kira was leaving. Lacus' father, Siegel Clyne noticed that situation and became extremely furious. Who walks out during the most important time at a wedding ceremony?_

_Athrun was about to chase Kira when he was stopped by Cagalli. "Don't, you'll just make it worse then it already is Athrun" Cagalli whispered._

"_But…" _

_Lacus was all twisted up already. When Kira left, it just made her feel so miserable. _

_1 week later…_

_No one ever knew what happened Kira after that. His apartment was cleaned out, and he quit his job. _

_When Kira had left he had met, and became good friends with a man known as Mwu La Flag. …Coincidence? Or an act of fate? Kira and Mwu emerged from the bottom and created a company called Infinity. With Kira's talents and Mwu's funds, Infinity had become massively huge in only just a months time._

_So what is it that Infinity does? Well basically, the purpose of Infinity was to prove to everyone, especially Lacus. Lacus… who got into that marriage so that her father's company, and Marks father's company would merge, and together they would set up homeless shelters all over the world to help the people that couldn't take care of themselves. _

_Infinity basically did the same thing except they didn't merge with any companies, it was a bran new company funded by Mwu La Flaga. But Infinity didn't just help the homeless. Infinity also made computer chipsets, monitors, plasma televisions, car engines, and many more. _

_Infinity had existed for just over 2 years now. 2 years since Kira left Japan. Kira was still in contact with his sister Cagalli and his best friend Athrun. However, since Kira left Japan, they haven't really remained close as they once were._

**_Back to the Present_**

Tears began to fall down Lacus' face. "…Kira" Lacus cried, and cried, until suddenly her phone began to ring

Lacus quickly whipped her tears away and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Lacus said in a cheerful tone.

"Oh, hi Cagalli"

"I don't remember, why?"

"Oh, sure"

"I'll be right there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira walked into Mwu's office only to find him slouched on his chair.

"Hey Mwu, you don't look so busy?" Kira said. "You could've came with me"

"I could've, but I trust you would've done well anyways." Mwu said.

Kira jerked his head "I don't get your logic or your attitude sometimes…"

"Is that so…" Mwu chuckled.

"Well anyways, Kira you remember what tomorrow is right?" Mwu asked.

"…No" Kira said sternly.

"Well of course you don't know, I haven't told you yet" Mwu said. Kira waited for what Mwu had to say.

"Mark Cunnings wants to sell out his company to us" Mwu said. Mark Cunnings was the man that married Lacus. They form a company called CCPS.

CCPS helped people around the world, but they didn't get anywhere because of Infinity. Infinity was the first company to compete with CCPS. From the very start, Infinity had CCPS on there toes. If there was one thing Kira was absolutely good at, it would have to be his marketing strategies. After about 2 years CCPS was finally ready to give in. Infinity had charity funds and homeless shelters all over the globe. CCPS didn't even stand a chance.

"We have to go there personally." Mwu said. Kira couldn't help but smile.

"When are we going?" Kira asked.

"We're leaving tonight; the meeting is around 9am tomorrow."

Kira smiled. It was the first time they would be heading to Japan for business purposes. This was actually going to be the first time Kira was in Japan since he left 2 years ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're selling my fathers company!" Lacus yelled. She was obviously not happy.

"I have no choice Lacus, we can't compete with Infinity." Mark said.

"Our best option is to take the money, and start fresh. We'll use the money and rethink our strategies." Mark said.

Lacus didn't say anything; she just walked out the room they were in. Lacus would probably just get over it, like she always does. Mark sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after the talk with Mark, Lacus had asked Cagalli to meet her at a restaurant for coffee. There Lacus told Cagalli everything that had happened.

"Lacus are you sure." Cagalli asked while taking a sip from her coffee.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If he's really planning to sell my father's company, then I won't involve myself in his life anymore." Lacus said. Cagalli smiled.

"…If I knew it was going to end up like this, I would've chose Kira" Lacus said, with tears in her eyes.

"Lacus don't say that! Who knows what could've happen." Cagalli said.

"…Have you spoken to Kira lately?" Lacus asked. Cagalli nodded.

"It's not like the way it used to be Lacus. To be honest, I don't even know who he is anymore." Cagalli said.

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked.

"I mean he's rude, he's arrogant, he's conceited, but…" Cagalli starred down at her coffee.

"He's still my brother, I love him" Cagalli said.

"Maybe you and Kira might actually have another shot if you leave Mark." Cagalli suggested. Lacus' eyes widened.

"I don't know Cagalli, I mean. The way he left, I could never bring myself to face him." Lacus said.

"…I doubt that" Cagalli chucked. At that moment Athrun had just walked in. Cagalli's face blushed as she saw Athrun but she quickly hid it by turning her head to the side.

"Hey Cagalli, and Lacus too" Athrun said. "What are you guys up to?" Athrun asked. Lacus smiled.

"Take a seat Athrun" Lacus said. Athrun took a seat and told Athrun everything she had told Cagalli.

"Well that's certainly a great idea." Athrun said.

"To be honest I thought that guy was a little possessive of you Lacus" Athrun said.

"He is a little, but that's why I wanted to get a chance to speak with you." Lacus said. "Do you mind if you come by my house tomorrow?" Lacus asked.

"What for?" Athrun asked.

"Mark might get a little violent when I let him now, I just want to make sure he doesn't try anything rash" Lacus said.

"Sure thing Lacus" Athrun smiled. Cagalli felt her face heat up when she saw his smile.

"Well, I've got to be going. I've got to go pick up Luna" Athrun said. "I'll see you tomorrow Lacus, bye Cagalli" Athrun said.

"Bye" both Cagalli and Lacus said. Athrun walked out. Lacus watched as Athrun left.

"You should've told him when you had the chance Cagalli" Lacus said. Cagalli didn't say a word; she just looked down at her coffee mug.

"…I don't need to hear it from you as well." Cagalli said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and Mwu were on a taxi, they were heading to CCPS office building. They had just left the hotel they were currently at. Kira always hated going to meetings but he always went through with them.

It wasn't long before the taxi they were in reached the CCPS office. Mwu tipped the driver before they both go out; as soon as they got out they entered the building.

In the office Kira and Mwu were greeted by Mark Cunnings. Mark didn't know what went on between Kira and Lacus, in fact; this was the first meeting he had with Kira Yamato. He must've missed him at the ceremony 2 years ago.

It wasn't long before Mark signed everything off. Finally, it was done. What Kira worked so hard to do was finally done. He wondered what Lacus was thinking about all this, but to his dismay Lacus was not there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that went rather nicely." Mwu said. Kira chucked.

"Yeah…" Kira said. Kira felt something sting within his heart. He couldn't understand what this feeling was, could it have been regret? …It was, this feeling was clearly a regretful feeling. But why was he feeling such an emotion? Could it have been that he felt bad for what he's done? No, I couldn't be…

"What are you planning on doing Kira?" Mwu asked.

"Actually, it's been too long, I thought I'd visit my sister." Kira said.

"Is that so" Mwu smiled. "Well take your time; I'm going to head back. There's nothing in our schedule for the rest of the week, so just relax." Mwu said. Kira nodded.

"…Right" Kira smiled. Mwu signaled for a taxi.

"Later then"

"Bye" Mwu said as he got into a taxi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he did it?" Cagalli said. She was on the phone with Lacus, who had just told Cagalli that Mark had sold the company off to Infinity.

"Well, Lacus why didn't you try to argue with him if you didn't want him to sell the company" Cagalli asked.

"…I did, but I guess in a way, I wanted him to do it." Lacus said. Lacus was suddenly disturbed by the door bell to her house/

"Athrun's at the door, I'll call you back." Lacus said. Just by hearing his name was enough to make her heart tingle.

"Okay, bye Lacus, and good luck." Cagalli said.

"Thanks Cagalli, I'll try my best. Bye" Lacus said. The call ended and Cagalli put down her phone. Cagalli dropped on her couch in her empty apartment, she took in a deep sigh when suddenly she heard a loud knock on the door.

Cagalli seemed a bit irritated. Who could be up at this time? It was only 10am. Cagalli got up and opened the door. Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes.

"…Kira?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus opened the door to let Athrun in.

"Good morning Lacus, how are you" Athrun said. Lacus smiled.

"I'm fine Athrun, how about you?" she asked.

"I'm a little tired, but anyways, do you have the divorce papers?" Athrun asked.

"I did, I've already signed them… But I'm scared…" Lacus said. Athrun gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Lacus, its better out then in. Isn't that right?" Athrun said.

"I know" she said.

"Where's Mark right now?" Athrun asked.

"He's on the way home" she said.

"That's good, this gives us some time. Why don't you go over what you're going to say?" Athrun suggested. Lacus nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi …Cagalli" Kira said. The young brunette tilted his head down in shame.

"…Cagalli …I'm sorry about the way I've been acting" Kira let out. Lately whenever Kira and Cagalli would talk over the phone, Kira would always behave rudely to her for no apparent reason.

"…Kira"

"Come in" she simply commanded.

Just like that Cagalli had let everything go. Cagalli was never the type of person to hold grudges on others, especially her own twin brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark entered his home to find Lacus and Athrun seated at the kitchen speaking silently. Mark walked into the kitchen.

"Athrun what are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"I was just stopping by." Athrun said.

"Well do you mind letting yourself out, I need to speak with my wife" he said rather rudely. Mark walked right up to the kitchen table, noticing the mood on Lacus' face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked. Lacus had a disgusted look on her face as she glared at him.

"I want a divorce" Lacus said sternly, finally getting it off her chest. Mark's eyes widened at what she had just said.

"What are you saying Lacus!" Mark yelled.

"You herd me-" Lacus was cut of as Mark slapped her across that face. Athrun stood there in shock. Athrun quickly got up.

"I make the decisions here! Not you! Now why don't you-" It was Mark's turn now to get cut off as Athrun grabbed his left arm and twisted it.

Mark winced in pain. "Just sign it so we could all get along with our day. The pain was so excruciating that Mark almost cried.

"Okay, okay!" Mark screamed. Athrun handed Mark a pen.

"There, sign it" Athrun said. Lacus was a little taken back by Athrun's actions but… She didn't care; she just wanted to get on with her life.

Mark began signing his name on all the papers that required his signature. After he had signed all the papers Athrun had let go of Mark, as soon as he let go, Mark dropped to the floor. Athrun grabbed the forms and grabbed Lacus' hand as they went out the door.

Lacus couldn't believe at what had just happened. Just like that, it was …over?

"Lacus, you're going to have to stay with Cagalli until we can get all your stuff out of here" Athrun asked.

"Yes, you may be right." she said. They exited the house and Lacus got into Athrun car. Athrun started up the engine and drove off towards Cagalli's apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow you sure have been busy Kira. Why did you buy Biotech?" Cagalli asked.

"We wanted to truly expand what we do, that's why" Kira said.

"Is that so…" Cagalli said. Silence filled the air.

"So Cagalli, are you seeing anyone?" Kira asked. Cagalli put her head down.

"…No"

"Still working on Athrun, right?" He asked. Cagalli blushed.

"Yeah… but nothings working" Cagalli said. Kira smiled.

"I've kind of stopped trying a while go…" she said. Kira jerked his head up.

"What, you gave up?" Kira said.

"He's seeing somebody right now" Cagalli said, trying to keep a straight face. Kira didn't know what he could say or do. He knew exactly what she was going through, he went through that right before him and Lacus started seeing each other, it was a long time ago…

Suddenly someone began to knock on the door.

"Now who could this be" Cagalli said getting up to answer the door. Cagalli opened the door to find Lacus, and she was with …Athrun. Cagalli felt her heart race when she saw him. Suddenly a thought came popping through Cagalli's head.

'…_Lacus is here… and so Kira. I wonder how this is going to turn out' _Cagalli couldn't help but grin.

"Oh Lacus, how did it go?" Cagalli asked.

"I… did it" she smiled, Cagalli smiled as well.

"Well come in you two" Cagalli said as she brought her face closer to Lacus.

"You'll never believe who I got sitting in my living room…" Cagalli said. Lacus jerked her head up and looked towards the living room, but from Lacus' angle, she couldn't see a thing.

"Who is it" Athrun asked. All three of them were cut off as Kira walked closer towards the door. Lacus' heart literally melted. Was it jus an illusion? Kira was trying his best to keep an emotionless face… but his actions were futile. Kira's eyes scanned Lacus' body from her head down. Over the years Lacus had gotten a bit taller; her hair was longer and was a lot glossier then before. When Kira saw Lacus he felt his heart melt all over again.

Athrun stood shocked as he saw Kira. It was the first time he had seen him in about two years.

Lacus couldn't believe her eyes. This was definitely a shocking turn of event. Kira was the last thing she would ever expect to see. Kira's hair seemed to have grown a couple of inches longer, he was a lot taller, and he was as gorgeous to her as he always had been. The fact that Kira was wearing an expansive suit just made Lacus' hormones go haywire.

Kira was the first to talk. "Sorry Cagalli, I just remembered that have somewhere to be." Kira said walking over towards the door. Kira avoided making eye contact with Lacus.

"What, I thought you were off for the rest of the day." Cagalli said.

"I just remembered something I had to do." Kira said as he slipped into his designer dress shoes.

Athrun was a little shocked from the situation, but he didn't say a word. This should've been Lacus' moment and Lacus' moment alone. Kira quickly exited out the door.

A few seconds after Kira had left Lacus quickly went after him.

Kira was speed walking down the path to get to the elevator. His thoughts were all over the pink haired beauty. Kira was thinking about her so much that he didn't even hear anyone running towards him.

Kira stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a pair of arms encircled around his waist. Kira looked down miserably at the arms that were wrapped around his waist. He knew exactly who those arms belonged to.

He hated her, he hated her more then anything else in this world, but what was this feeling he was getting… his heart was melting.

Lacus embraced him tightly as she rested her forehead on his back. Slowly Lacus began to cry.

"…Are you going to walk away from my life… again" she whispered. Kira didn't answer nor did he react in anyway.

"…Kira I've missed you so much" Lacus said.

"…I have to go" was all he could say.

"Kira I-"

"You're the one that walked out on me Lacus, remember?" Kira finally let out. Lacus wasn't able to control her emotions well, her tears dripped all over the back of Kira's blazer.

"You didn't even…" Lacus couldn't get the words out. "Kira please, just tell me." Lacus' sobs began to take over.

"I've never once, forgotten about you… I've never once stopped loving you" Lacus managed to say.

Cagalli and Athrun were watching all of this from the door to Cagalli's apartment.

"…You still feel that way after you got married to somebody else? I don't think daddy would approve of such a feeling." Kira said bitterly.

"…Kira please, don't act like this…" Lacus continued to let her tears fall.

"…I love you so much Kira." Lacus managed to say. What did Lacus expect him say? I love you too?

"I've filed for divorce…" Lacus said. She filed for Divorce? So what now? Did Lacus expect Kira to go back to the way they were before? No, it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Is that so?" Kira said. "Did you make that decision on your own? Or did daddy decide that for you…" Kira said bitterly. Lacus clenched Kira's shirt tightly as she pushed her head in hard against Kira's back.

"I'm sorry Kira. I know I hurt you a lot… but…" Lacus couldn't get the words out.

"…Hurt, you say? Hurt can't be used to describe what I went though. What is it that you want to hear? I love you too? Let's just move on and forget about everything that's happened?" Kira said.

"I'm not asking for you're forgiveness Kira. I'm not asking you to take me back… I just want to be able to talk to you again…" Lacus said.

"We're talking now aren't we?" Kira said. Lacus ignored Kira's question.

"Do you hate me that much Kira…" Lacus painfully asked.

"Yes, I do." Kira didn't even hesitate to respond. Lacus felt her whole body tremble.

"I…I'm sorry Kira, please forgive me" she begged.

"Lacus, that's enough already" Kira said. "Let go" he simply commanded. Slowly Lacus' arms began retreating. The tears were still coming down.

Kira didn't even look at her; he just quickly pushed the button for the elevator. The elevator doors opened up not even 3 seconds later. Kira quickly got into the elevator and went down.

Cagalli came up from behind Lacus and rubbed her back. "…Lacus"

Lacus threw herself on to Cagalli as she continued to cry. Athrun could only watch helplessly. He should have gone after Kira… but for some reason the idea didn't even cross his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the elevator doors shut Kira immediately placed his left hand over his heart and clenched it tightly.

"Damn it! Why did I say all those horrible things…?" Kira cursed himself. "How could I say that…?"

"…I couldn't even tell her!" With all of Kira's might he punched the metal elevator doors; he instantly broke some of his fingers. However, Kira didn't even wince on pain.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... done finally, took me about two days**

* * *

Chapter 2

For a moment Kira's worries and thoughts were driven away, Kira realized that his right hand was swollen up, it was close to being completely purple. It was clear that a couple of Kira's fingers were broken. In fact it wasn't just Kira's fingers… Kira lost the usage of his right hand. It seems that Kira had broken his wrist as well. Kira prayed that amputation wouldn't be the result. No it couldn't be, he could still move his hand, even though it killed.

'_Great, what else could possibly go wrong?' _ Kira looked up at the elevator doors; he looked specifically at the area he had just punched. There was a big dent in the area he had just punch, this surprised Kira a little, he dented a metal door? How was this possible?

'_Guess anger really can increase ones strength' _Kira was in pain but was able to still crack a joke. Kira looked back down at his wrist; he carefully used his other hand and tried to support it. The moment Kira touched his hand he felt an enormous amount of pain shoot throughout his body.

'_Way to go Kira, guess I should get myself to a hospital' _Kira thought. The doors to the elevator opened and Kira walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus had her body dropped to the floor. She was still crying onto Cagalli. Slowly Cagalli got up, holding on to Lacus.

"It's okay Lacus, just come inside." Cagalli said helping Lacus up to her feet. Cagalli grabbed Lacus' hand and led her into her apartment. Athrun followed them in as he shut the door behind him.

"…Lacus, he has gone through a lot, he's just really stressed right now… that's why. Just try not to worry about it" Cagalli hesitantly added, she didn't know what to say. Kira completely cut her out. There wasn't anything that Lacus could've done to possibly make the situation any better.

Lacus was always the type of person who hid her emotions, but given the current situation… Lacus was a complete wreck.

"Come this way." Cagalli suggested, still holding on to Lacus' hand. "It's always better to sleep on it, Lacus."

"…I don't want to… I should go…" Lacus managed to say, managing to hold back some tears.

"Nonsense, where would you go? You got divorced didn't you? Here, just lie down" Cagalli led Lacus into her bedroom. Cagalli smiled. "Don't worry; I'll talk to him for you. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

Cagalli literally pushed Lacus into bed. "…Cagalli, thank you" Lacus said. Cagalli smiled and pulled a blanket over Lacus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well how did this happen?" The nurse asked with a confused expression.

"…Yeah… I kind of punched a mental door, full force." Kira said. "I let my emotions get to me…" Kira chuckled a little. "I'm going to be okay, right?"

"You should be okay, just wait until the doctor comes. However I'll do an x-ray on you're right arm, just to make sure" The nurse said. Kira nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor felt Kira's wrist gently. He observed it carefully. "Well from what the x-ray tells… 3 broken fingers, broken wrist, and it seems you badly fractured you're forearm" The doctor raised his head. "It'll take approximately 8 weeks to heal properly"

"Considering that you're a high ranking business man Kira Yamato, I suggest you take some time off. You won't be able to write with you're right hand." The doctor said. Kira sighed. Kira's job consisted of a lot of forms to be signed. The doctor was right, he wouldn't be able to do his job, and it's not like he could write with his left hand.

"I see, I guess I could use some time off." Kira said.

"You're going to need a cast for that forearm and I'm going to have to patch up those 3 fingers."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later…

Kira was finally able to leave the hospital. Kira's forearm was equipped with a cast. A thin long cloth was tied around his neck and tied again just around his rib cage. The piece of cloth was to support Kira's arm so he wouldn't accidentally aggravate it. Kira's 3 fingers were enclosed in a then tight band, wasn't too tight, just tight enough to keep it straight so it can heal properly. The cast's structure was thin and sleek; Kira was able to fit it through his blazer sleeve.

'_This is just great… I look like someone who just got beaten up. Would have asked Cagalli if I could stay with her, but I don't want to be somewhere where Lacus can show up at anytime. Guess I'll just get a first class hotel room, that's one thing I'll never get sick from. Come to think of it, I am starving. _

_I should call Mwu and let him know I'll be staying here for the next 2 months.' _Kira went to reach his cell phone, but he realized he couldn't reach the damn thing. His cell phone was located on the left inside pocket of his blazer. Kira struggled for awhile but he eventually got it. Kira dialed Mwu's number. After a couple of rings Mwu finally answered the phone.

"What is it Kira?" Mwu asked.

"Mwu what are you doing right now?" Kira asked.

"I'm on a plain to Europe." Mwu said. Kira's eyes squinted, his mind filled with confusion.

"Why are you going to Europe?" Kira had to ask. Mwu smiled.

"Gilbert Dullindal wants to meet with me, he said it was urgent. Since we don't have anything important in our schedule I'd thought I'd go see what he wants." Mwu said.

"Well I see. Europe is the best place to be, especially Amsterdam. That place is filled with beautiful women."

Mwu chucked. "I know Kira, believe me …I know."

"Well listen Mwu, this is going to sound a little shocking but just listen. I broke my wrist, 3 fingers, and I badly fractured my forearm, on my right arm. I won't be able to do these meetings for awhile." Kira said, a little afraid of what Mwu might say.

"How did it happen?" Mwu asked. Kira thought for a second.

"I kind of punched a metal door, as hard as I could." Kira said.

"Why would you do that?" Mwu said. Kira sighed.

"It's a long story."

"Well, are you going to be okay?" Mwu asked.

"…Yeah I'm fine. They told me it's going to take about 2 months to heal." Kira said.

"Well don't worry Kira. We're the founders of the largest company known to man. I'm pretty sure you can get away with no work for 2 months without the boss knowing. Oh wait; you are the boss that means you don't need my permission!"

"I'm not asking you're permission, I'm telling you" Kira chucked. Mwu laughed as well.

"Well, are you just going to stay in Japan for the time being?" Mwu asked.

"Yeah, I've been away from home for too long. I think this is what's best for me right now." Kira said.

"Alright, I'll keep you posted. Call me if you need me for anything" Mwu said.

"Thanks Mwu" Kira said.

"Don't mention it, bye"

"…Bye" The line ended. Just as Kira enclosed his cell into the inside right of his blazer he signaled for a cab. Kira got into the cab. "Please take me to the closest hotel."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cagalli, what did you and Kira talk about?" Athrun asked. Cagalli looked over at Athrun.

"He was just telling me what he's been doing over the years. Also he apologized to me about being rude with me lately." She said.

"Why did he act like that for?" Athrun asked, hoping Cagalli would know the reason.

"I'm not sure. All my life I've known Kira, not once have I seen him shut someone out before. I guess I can't really blame him. The hurtful look I saw during Lacus' marriage ceremony. I've never seen him look so hurt before." Cagalli said.

"Yeah, I saw it too. I should have gone after him that day; actually I should've gone after him today." Athrun sighed. "I don't know why I didn't"

"Well anyways how did it go?" Cagalli asked. "Did Lacus get Mark to sign the papers?"

"Yeah, he signed them. However I have a feeling he's going to beg to have her back." He said.

"Hey Cagalli, I've been meaning to ask you…"

"What is it?" Cagalli asked, blushing slightly.

"I've noticed something has been troubling you lately?" Athrun said. "What's wrong?"

Cagalli raised her head; she looked at Athrun, never taking her eyes off him. "Nothings… wrong. Why?"

"Come on Cagalli, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying." Athrun said, leaning against the wall.

"I told you nothing's wrong!" Cagalli said, getting a little irritated. Athrun was a little taken back by Cagalli's attitude. Athrun was always the one person she would never treat rudely. But what was the reason? Athrun walked up to Cagalli and grabbed her shoulders.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, just tell me, please" Athrun asked. Cagalli was really starting to get frustrated now.

"Let go of me Athrun" Cagalli said calmly. Athrun didn't comply, he held her shoulders tighter.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you, was it something I did?" He asked. Finally Cagalli snapped. Cagalli put her hands on Athrun's chest and roughly pushed him to the wall. Athrun was taken by surprise.

"…Cagalli" Athrun said, he was shocked.

"Please, just leave me alone." She said, little stunned and what she had just done, Athrun didn't notice her stunned expression.

"…Okay I'll go, sorry for bothering you" With that Athrun left. Cagalli watched as Athrun shut he door behind him. Cagalli placed a hand over her head. _'Why did I do that…?'_

Cagalli went to her room and checked up on Lacus. Lacus was still lying asleep; she was lying on her side. Cagalli looked closer and saw that the pillow she was resting her head on was wet with tears. Cagalli then looked closer at Lacus' face and saw that Lacus still had tears coming down her face.

"Lacus… are you awake?" Cagalli asked. Lacus didn't respond, she was still sleeping _'She's even crying in her sleep…I should talk to Kira about this, if he talks to her like that again, I'll beat him into a pulp.' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was in his hotel room, he had just finished eating. Kira had his back rested against the couch as he watched TV. Nothing of interest was on so Kira just scanned through the channels hoping to find something interesting.

"I forgot nothing's ever on during the day" Kira said out loud. Kira turned of the television and rested his back on the couch, lying down. Kira looked at his hand. The injuring on his right arm was the result of seeing Lacus. He couldn't help it, every time he thought about Lacus it drove him over the edge. Seeing the one you love most in this world choosing someone else rather then yourself. Kira's thoughts began to trace back.

'_She got into that marriage with Mark because it was going to combine their company's and save people around the globe' _Kira thought. _'I don't know if it's called being greedy, maybe it is. But if I were in her situation, there's no way I would've chosen someone over you, even if it mean saving others. You could have fought hard and started a company, just like I did. Why am I even thinking this? It won't change anything.' _Kira sighed. Kira couldn't help but smile. Remembering back in the days, the first time he kissed Lacus was his favorite memory of them being together. It was the best day of his life.

_**- - - - - Flashback - - - - -** _

_4 years earlier…_

_Kira Yamato was in his freshmen year. Kira walked down the halls of his high school, it was the end of the day and Kira was thinking about asking Lacus if she would go with him to this party this guy was throwing tonight. It was a house party. Truth is that Kira had been trying to ask Lacus out for the passed 2 years, ever since he saw her. _

_As Kira turned the corner, down the hall he saw a couple of guys flirting with Lacus. They were all high ranking popular people. Once Kira saw them, he immediately lost his confidence. Kira took one glance before lowering his head and walking the other way. Kira walked out of the school and was heading off the school property when he suddenly heard someone right behind him. _

"_Kira, where are you going?" Cagalli asked. Kira turned around and smiled. _

"_I'm heading home. Where else would I be going?" Kira asked. Cagalli shifted her bag over her shoulders. _

"_Are you going to the party tonight?" Cagalli asked. Kira dropped his head in shame. _

"_Probably… not" _

"…_Why not?" Cagalli asked. "Is it because of Lacus?" _

"…_I…well…" Kira couldn't get the words out. Cagalli walked closer to Kira and starred._

"_I've tried two years to get her to notice me. Every time I get close I get pushed away. She only looks at me like a friend. I can't keep expecting her to look at me the same way." Kira said, coming to his own conclusion. _

"_Kira you won't know unless you try. If you bottle you're feelings up she's going to get away." Cagalli said. _

"_I can't lose something I never had" Kira said. Kira continued to walk towards his home. _

"…_Kira!" _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kira was almost home when his cell phone began to ring. Kira quickly looked at who it was. The caller ID showed Lacus' name, Kira felt his heart melt just by the sight of her name. Kira answered his phone. _

"_Hello?" Kira answered, acting like he didn't know who it was. _

"_Kira I thought you were going to meet me after school" Lacus said. _

"…_Lacus. …Sorry I must've forgotten." Kira lied. _

"_Well I wanted to ask you… are you going to the party with anyone tonight?" Kira's heart felt like his heart melted right there and then. _

"_Umm… No…" he simply replied, trying not to choke. His face became red, he was blushing like mad. _

"…_Well I …was wondering if you …would like to… umm …go with me…" Lacus said nervously. Kira's heart latterly opened up, butterflies filled his stomach. The weight Kira was carrying over his shoulders was released. He felt a relaxing easiness fill into his heart. _

'_Did Lacus… just ask me out! Relax… play it calm.' Kira thought quickly. _

"_Sure, why not" Kira said, trying to sound confident. _

"_Great, can you be at my house by 7?" She asked. Kira smiled. _

"_Sure, I'll be there at 7" _

"_I'll see you then, bye Kira" _

"…_Yeah. Bye Lacus." Kira said. Kira's arms dropped to his side, he looked straight up into the sky. _

'_Did… Lacus just ask me to go with her?' Kira couldn't help but smile. Did Lacus have feelings for Kira? No, it must've been coincidental. But still, this feeling, this moment, it was overwhelming. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kira stood in front of the door to Lacus' apartment. His hands were shaking, and his body was fidgeting. Kira gulped as he inched closer to the door. Kira was wearing blue jeans, a white sleeveless top, and over his shoulders he whore his black Dania leather jacket. _

'_Don't worry, you can do this, just relax, be calm, don't fidget. Kira summoned his courage and knocked on the door. 30 seconds later, Lacus opened the door. _

"_Hi Kira …you look nice" Lacus managed to say, slightly turning red. Lacus closed the door behind her. _

"…_Thanks, you look nice too" Kira smiled, maintaining his confidence. "…Ready to go?" _

"_Well of course" Lacus smiled innocently. Kira blushed, Lacus noticed. Lacus smiled, she always liked how Kira acted around her, and it always made her feel special. _

_The location to where the party wasn't too far from where they were so Kira and Lacus decided to walk there. They were making good time and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Kira wasn't sure how it happened but they were talking about Athrun and his sister. _

"_I know it's so obvious that she likes him, and I'm pretty sure that he likes her back, but they just won't admit it to themselves." Kira said. Lacus smiled. _

"…_Reminds me of someone I know" she giggled. _

'_What is that supposed to mean?' he thought. "I'm surprised Lacus, I thought someone would've asked you to go to the party" Kira said, changing the subject. Lacus blushed, Kira didn't notice. _

"…_They did" _

"_Huh?" _

"…_But I wanted to go with you" Lacus said, blushing more, Kira still didn't notice. Kira was now on the verge of exploding, his face was pure red, Lacus noticed. It was silent for awhile, but not too long. _

"_It's on this street isn't it? Do you remember the house number?" Kira asked. _

"_I think it was 312" Lacus said. "Its right over there" Lacus pointed. _

_The house was almost completely filled. Most of the teens were hanging out in the backyard. The backyard was huge; there must've been at least 60 people. Kira and Lacus went through the front, and then went straight to the backyard. As soon as they entered the back, something caught Lacus' eye. _

"_Kira isn't that Athrun…?" Lacus said. Kira looked over in the direction Lacus was looking._

"_It is Athrun… and he's surrounded… by a lot of women." Kira chuckled. A couple of guys saw Kira with Lacus. Lacus was probably one of the most beautiful girls in school, so it was only natural that she would get attacked by other men, not physically of course. _

_One of the guys pushed Kira out of the way and began talking to Lacus. Lacus didn't seem to notice what had happened to Kira. Kira sighed in defeat. 'Of course, what was I thinking? Just when I thought I had a chance too' _

_One of the guys walked up to Kira. "Kira did you come with Lacus?" one of the boys asked. Kira was a little hesitant to answer. _

"…_Yes" _

"_Well, you can leave her with us now; go do what ever you want now." Kira didn't say anything, he just watched as the guy left to talk with Lacus. Lacus was surrounded by 4 guys, but she was only talking to one. The guy she was talking to was a guy named Tolle. _

"_Hey Kira" Athrun said. "Come here" _

"_Athrun, here I thought you wouldn't be able to be left alone." Kira said. "Seriously how do you do it?" _

"_Do what?" _

"_Why are you always surrounded by women?" Kira said. Athrun chuckled. _

"_I don't know they just always seem to surround me" Athrun said. "What happened? One minute you were with Lacus, the next she was taken" _

_Kira sighed. "I'm just really bad at this, what would you do in this situation?" _

"_I would tell her how I feel" Athrun said._

"…_Really, you would?" Kira was a little confused. Maybe Athrun didn't have feelings for Cagalli after all. Kira ended up spending the whole night chilling with Athrun and a bunch of girls. They talked and talked when finally it was getting kind of late. Actually it was really late, it was 2am. _

"_I should really get going" Athrun said. Kira nodded. _

"_Yeah, it is getting really late" Kira said. Everyone was mostly gone by this time. Kira, Athrun a bunch of other people, Lacus, and the guy talking to Lacus were the only ones still there. Kira took a glance at Lacus before getting up. _

"_I'll see you on Monday, bye Athrun" Kira said. _

"_Bye" Kira and Athrun walked off in different directions. Lacus saw Kira leaving from the corner of her eye. _

"…_So Lacus do you want to head back to my place?" Tolle said. Lacus' nearly puked herself at the thought of it. _

"_Sorry, I have to go now, bye" Lacus chased after Kira. Tolle just starred with a shocked expression. _

"_Kira, wait up" Lacus said. Kira looked over and saw Lacus coming towards him, which shocked him a little. _

"_You could've told me you were leaving" Lacus said, not too happy. _

"_Well you were so busy talking; I didn't want to interrupt anything." Lacus knew what Kira meant by that, she couldn't help but feel guilty, it's not like she did it intentionally, guys just normally tend to always talk to her. _

"_I thought you would at least tell me you were leaving, I came with you didn't I?" Lacus said. _

"_Well, sorry I guess I wasn't thinking like that" Kira smile, not wanting to make Lacus mad. Kira and Lacus continued to walk in the direction to Lacus' apartment. They were both very silent, nether of them were talking. _

_A burst of wind came rushing through, it caught Lacus off guard "AHH…it's freezing, when did it get so cold?" Lacus said. Kira looked over and saw that Lacus was trembling, her teeth began to chatter. Kira went behind Lacus and placed his jacket over her shoulders. "Here" _

_Lacus' face turned red. Kira noticed it this time, but chose to ignore it. "…Kira it's okay, I can stand it" Lacus said. _

"_Its fine don't worry" Kira said. Lacus gasped. _

"_Kira what about you?" Lacus said, looking at his sleeveless white shirt. "I'll be fine" Kira said. _

_They continued to walk side by side. They still remained silent. Lacus didn't know what to say, she felt bad. They were silent, all the way up until they reached the front door to Lacus' apartment. _

"_Won't you're dad get mad that you're coming home so late?" Kira asked, breaking the ice. _

"_He's out of town at the moment; he went to deal with one of his client" Unlocking the door to her apartment, Lacus took of the jacket and handed it back to Kira. _

"_Thanks for walking me back Kira." _

"_It's okay" he said. "Lacus, I was wondering…" Lacus' heart began to race. "Could I get a glass of water, my throat is really dry" he said. Lacus' heart dropped mentally. _

"_Sure" she smiled. Lacus led Kira in to her apartment, it was very well organized and clean. It was like walking into a small mansion. Lacus went into the kitchen, she came out with a tall glass of ice water. _

"…_Thanks Lacus" Kira said, taking the glass and gulped it down. Lacus smiled. After Kira was done he placed his cup in the kitchen sink and washed it himself. _

"_You didn't have to" Lacus said. _

"_Why should you do it?" Kira asked. Lacus smiled. _

"_You're a guest, that's why" Lacus said. _

"_What kind of guest would I be if I let you clean for me?" _

"_Well anyways, I should probably get going." Kira still had a distance to walk. Lacus' house wasn't exactly close to his. Lacus inched closer to Kira, she looked at him with the cutest pair of eyes. _

"_Thanks again for walking me back" she smiled. _

"_I don't mind Lacus." Kira said. Lacus inched closer; she went on her toes and pecked his check with her lips. Kira began to blush massively. _

"…_Be careful on you're way back." Lacus said. Kira didn't listen, his mind was else where. After a few seconds Kira brought his attention back to Lacus. _

"_I will" Kira said, walking out the door. Lacus felt depressed, Lacus was always trying to give Kira opportunities, but he would always turn the other way and pretend it never happened. Kira walked out and closed the door behind him. Lacus leaned her body against the way, her head hung in defeat. Was she ever going to get Kira to notice her? _

_Suddenly Lacus heard a knock on her door. Lacus opened the door and saw Kira. Kira let himself in. _

"_Is something wrong Kira" Lacus said closing the door. Kira's body fidgeted. _

"…_Well… I you know. I was just thinking… maybe. If I would…" Kira couldn't get the words out. Lacus looked at him with a confusion expression. "It's just, like. You know I'm really bad with words in these situations." Kira admitted. _

"_What situation?" Lacus asked, trying to figure Kira out was difficult. _

"_I… well. I wanted to know if there was a chance… I… do you… it's just when ever I try. …The hell with it!" Kira gave up in frustration. Kira inched closer to Lacus, taking Lacus by surprised he forcefully grabbed her waist, closing the distance between each other he kisses her not caring if she would reject him her not, he was sick and tired of going through the same feelings every day, he just wanted his feelings for her to be over already. It killed his soul every time he saw a guy flirting with her. This was it, whether she would reject him her not, this day, this moment, it was going to end. _

_However Lacus didn't pull away from the kiss. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Kira was so tied up in his emotions that he didn't have any control of what he was doing. Kira lowered his hands and slid them beneath both of her thighs. Kira opened his mouth and attempted to slid his tongue into Lacus' mouth. Lacus knew what Kira was trying to do so she opened her mouth and began playing with his tongue with her own. Kira lifted Lacus up of her feet. Lacus wrapped her legs around Kira's waist, as they began to make out fiercely. _

_The two were emotionally lost in each others embrace that they didn't even realized what they were doing. Kira ever so slowly made his way to Lacus' room. Kira gently lowered Lacus' body onto her bed without breaking himself from the kiss. Before they knew it, most of there clothes were off. _

_Finally Lacus managed to speak. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you" _

_Kira smiled. "I was crazy about you… I just wasn't sure how you felt" _

"_I love you Kira, I've always loved you. Ever since we met, I've been madly in love with you. I just …didn't know how to express myself" _

"_I felt the same way when I met you too." Kira said, lowering his head kissing her again. Lacus kissed back with plenty more passion. _

**_- - - - - End Flashback - - - - - _**

Kira starred into the ceiling. Nothing happened that night, but he could've done anything he wanted to her, being the good person he was, he did the right thing. However he did spend the night at hers that day. He slept in the same bed as her.

'_I was so blinded by love back then. Those were the days…' _

Finally Kira had enough. He looked down at his clothes. "If I'm going to be staying here for 2 months I better get more clothes then this. God I hate suits. Luckily for Kira, there was a mall underneath the hotel. Kira went down and bought some casual clothes for himself, along with a pair of Nike shox and a simple black comfortable jacket.

After Kira had gotten his clothes he went back up into his room. Kira removed the cloth around his head that was supporting his arm. Slowly, Kira began removing his suit. Carefully he started with his blazer, then with his dress shirt and tie. It was a bit difficult to do it alone, but Kira managed. Kira's pants were easy to et out of, he barely struggled on that part.

"Finally, I can breath!" Kira said loudly. "I don't know why I didn't do this before"

Carefully Kira now started putting his new clothes on. He started with his black comfortable jeans, and then he put on his light blue t-shirt. Kira then walked over and opened up a box and put on his brand new Nike all-around shox. Damn were they comfortable. Kira then got his cell phone and put it on in his thin layered black jacket, nothing to fancy, just something light, and easy to get around in now that he was wearing a cast. Kira then slid himself carefully into his new jacket and put the cloth around his neck. Kira then slid his right arm in so it was supported.

'_That took quite some time.' _Kira thought. Kira walked out of his room and walked outside. Kira observed the scenery.

"…I think I've been home sick" Kira said, breathing peacefully. "What a beautiful day"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun sat down, sighing. He was at his girlfriend Lunamaria's house. Luna caught on, she sat next to him.

"What's wrong Athrun?" she asked curiously. Athrun didn't want to say it was because Cagalli was mad at him so he tried to hide it.

"…Its nothing, I'm just not feeling so good, that's all" Athrun lied.

"Why, was it something you ate?" Luna asked. Athrun nodded.

"No it's not that…"

"Luna have you ever had someone mad at you, and you weren't sure what you did?" Athrun asked. Luna jerked her head up.

"Who's mad at you?" Luna asked. Athrun gulped.

"…Never mind, forget about it" Athrun said. Luna inched closer to Athrun, lips barely touching.

"…What ever it is…" she kissed him gently quickly. "Just relax" she kissed him again, lasting longer. Athrun grabbed Luna and flipped her over. Athrun went in for kiss when suddenly his pager went off. Luna looked annoyed by the sudden interruption. Athrun looked at his pager.

"Shit, I have to go. There's an emergency." Athrun said getting up.

"Again?" Luna said. "You're always getting paged. Why is it you that they need. Can't they do it themselves?"

"Sorry it can't be helped."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli was watching TV when she suddenly heard the door to her room open. Cagalli looked over and saw Lacus. Lacus rubbed her eyes; they were still red and puffy. She was finally able to stop crying.

"Hey Lacus, how do you feel?" Cagalli asked. Lacus smiled.

"Better, thank you Cagalli" Cagalli got up and walked to Lacus.

"Well Lacus, now that you got a divorce done, you can stay here as long as you want" Cagalli said. Lacus smiled.

"Thank you Cagalli. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you" Lacus said, ready to cry again. Cagalli notice, she inched closer and embraced Lacus. Lacus rested her head on Cagalli's left shoulder.

"Lacus its okay don't worry. That's nothing to cry over." Cagalli said.

"I'm sorry" Lacus raised her head. "It's just Kira… Kira is" Lacus began to cry again. "…I miss him so much"

There wasn't really anything else Cagalli could say. However Cagalli still hasn't talked to Kira about this situation. Cagalli promised herself that she would get Kira and Lacus talk once more. Lacus was pouring her heart out. Cagalli had to at least try, even if Kira hated her Lacus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira strolled past the property of his old high school. He passed by a tree he remembered very clearly. It was the first place they had made out publicly. Lacus was still in the process of having all the guys chase her around the school. But Kira ended it when he made out with her by the tree. The whole school saw what they were doing. After that, everyone stayed away from Lacus.

To be continued…

* * *

**Well sorry for the looooong flashback, I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP! **  



	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, took me awhile. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be... but anyways, plz review :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning Cagalli woke up early to get to the mall. She had to pick up some clothes from the dry cleaners for her job interview which was at noon. Cagalli had everything prepared; she was always one step ahead of her to do list. Getting her clothes was all that was left, considering that she got a call last night for a next day interview. The mall wasn't packed, but it wasn't dead either. It was still bright and early. Most people were either sleeping or working by this time. Cagalli reached the dry cleaners and picked up her clothes. Cagalli was about to head back to her apartment when she noticed a familiar figure, it was Kira. Kira had his eyes fixed on a Lacus Clyne poster.

Even though Lacus wed to have her father's company merge with Mark's, she still pursued her dream of becoming a famous pop star singer. Lacus Clyne was the role model for thousands of teenaged girls. Lacus could have easily afforded a place of her own, but everyone who knew Lacus, knows that Lacus hates being alone. Lacus had always been that way. It must've been something she went through as a child.

Cagalli walked in from behind, unnoticed. Cagalli noticed a type of material hanging around from behind his neck; it looked kind of strange to her.

"…Kira what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked. It took a few seconds for Kira's mind to absorb what was being said to him. A few seconds passed until Kira turned around.

"…Cagalli?"

Cagalli's eyes dropped as she noticed his arm was wrapped in a cast. "…Kira what happened?" Cagalli ran straight up Kira.

"…Oh… I've kind of punched a metal door, with all my strength" Kira said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"…Punching a metal door… Kira what were you thinking?" Cagalli asked. Kira gave in a deep sigh.

"I wasn't, that's the problem" Kira said.

"Does it hurt?" Cagalli asked.

"Well of course it hurts, why else would I need a cast? Despite the fact that it's fractured, the doctor prescribed me with pain killers." Kira said. Cagalli frowned.

"When did it happen?"

"Just after I left you're apartment yesterday." Kira said. Cagalli's head jerked up, she looked into his eyes.

"Was it because of …Lacus?" Cagalli asked. Kira didn't say anything; he simply nodded and lowered his head.

"…Kira you know, Lacus knows she made a mistake, don't you think you were a little hard on her." Cagalli said. The question surprised Kira; he felt his eyes go dark.

"I don't care if I hurt Lacus. I'm not regretting what I said, I was glad to see her crumble." Kira said. Cagalli was surprised, she knew Kira was hurt, but she didn't know her brother could say such harsh things. Cagalli felt a little worried from the tone and expression Kira was giving out so she tried to change the subject.

"Well anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you would've left Japan by now." Cagalli said.

"…Oh well I was planning on staying here for a week, but because of my arm, I won't b able to do my job properly. I took 6 to 8 weeks off work, so I'm just going to stay here in Japan for the time being." Kira said.

"…Oh I see, that's good. Why don't you come on over today…?" Cagalli asked.

"…No… it okay, but thanks. I'm going to go visit an old friend who lives up north." Kira quickly added, trying to come up with an excuse. He was trying to avoid seeing Lacus as much as possible while he was currently in Japan.

"Oh …I see, well call me later, or I'll call you. I have to get going." Cagalli said, trying to hurry herself up.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then. Bye" Kira said, realizing Cagalli's rush.

"Bye Kira" Cagalli quickly added before running off. Kira sighed.

---------------------------------------

The mourning light was beginning darken as clouds began to cover the skies of Japan. Athrun Zala's car had broken down today and he was forced to take the bus to work. Athrun was a high class doctor; he was well respected, and was the highest ranking doctor at his hospital.

Athrun was standing up on the bus. It was a school day so the bus was completely packed; there was barely any room to breathe. Athrun didn't care though, his thoughts trailed off. Athrun found himself thinking about a certain blond haired girl. Athrun had been thinking all night and most of the day yesterday thinking of what he had done to make Cagalli so upset at him. It was just so random, one minute he's talking to Cagalli, the next she's shutting him out like he had just done something horrible.

Athrun had been thinking about this so hard that he didn't even notice that nearly half of the people that were on the bus were gone. Athrun was about to take a seat when a situation on the bus caught his attention.

There were 3 teenage boys, and 1 teenage girl. They all looked around the age of 17. They were surround a boy, he was around the age of 14, he was small, and was taking abuse from the 4. The 3 boys had their hair wrapped in a bandanna, so did the girl, it was like they were trying to act gangster.

"So someone told me you like boys more then girls, is it true?" one of boys said, the rest laughed. The kid didn't say anything; he continued to look straight out of the window, ignoring them.

"Hey, look at me when I talk you, you little shit"

The kid didn't say anything, almost like he was deaf, he tuned them out. "The punk's ignoring you, you going to actually take that?" one of the other boys said. The girl smiled. "Maybe he actually feels threatened by the little shrimp" the girl said. The one doing the talk down to the kid was starting to feel humiliated. He grabbed the boys head and forced his head to face him.

"…Let go of me!" The kid cried. The 4 smiled.

"Oh, now you're able to talk. Do you know who I am?" he said, starting to pull his hair. Athrun could see boy's face turn into a wince. Finally Athrun decided he had enough and walked over to the 4.

"Well, I'm not just going to forgive you like that. You made me look like a fool, I'm sorry won't cut it!" He raised his hand into a fist and was about to punch the kid, but before he could even get his fist down, Athrun punched him square in the face, breaking his nose instantly. The kid fell to the ground and quickly held his nose. He looked up and saw Athrun standing over him. This caught the attention of all the people on the bus, including the bus driver.

"All 4 of you, get off now." Athrun said. Athrun was a lot taller then the teenagers. It made him feel a little guilty for punching one of them. The bus came to a bus stop and the 4 got out quickly, not causing anymore trouble. Athrun turned to the kid.

"If you don't stand up for yourself, people are going to walk all over you for the rest of your life" Athrun said, the kid nodded. The kid was a little shocked and didn't have much to say. Athrun walked to the front of the bus.

"…Sorry about" Athrun said, apologizing to the driver.

"No, not at all, I was about to do something, but you beat me to it" the driver smiled. A couple of stops passed and Athrun reached the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11:30 now, Kira finally left the mall. Just as Kira got in his taxi, rain began to fall from the sky; the rain came down hard with little time. Kira sighed.

"Perfect timing" Kira chuckled. The taxi driver smiled. "Where would you like to go sir?"

"The Radisson Inn"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cagalli what time's you're interview at?" Lacus asked.

"It's at noon" Cagalli said, adding some last minute touches to her hair. Lacus' eyes widened.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Lacus asked.

"Actually I'll be early; my interview is right around the corner." Cagalli said.

"…I see" Lacus said. "Umm… I know it's still too early, but, have you spoken to Kira at all since yesterday." Lacus said, trying to keep herself together.

"Well umm… actually, I've kind of spoke to him today." Cagalli said, not knowing how to break it to Lacus. Lacus gasped.

"…What did he say…?" Lacus asked, hesitantly.

"…I'm sorry Lacus. He's a wreck, and he's confused. He's still upset, I can tell."

Lacus could only give a disappointed look. After the way Kira reacted yesterday, it sounded like Kira didn't ever want to forgive her.

"Just give me some more time to talk to him more. I was kind of in a rush. Plus I was a little concerned about him. When I saw him today, he had a cast around his arm." Cagalli said. Lacus shot a concerned look.

"…A cast? What happened to him?" Lacus asked. Cagalli walked over a couple of steps and grabbed her jacket. "He said… he punched a metal door." Cagalli sighed. "Don't ask me, I don't know why he did it either, he wouldn't tell me" Cagalli already had a good feeling that Lacus was going to ask.

"…Is he going to be okay?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah he is, but he won't be able to do his job for about six weeks. He told me he was going to stay in Japan for the time being." Cagalli said, glancing at the time. "We'll talk later Lacus. My interview starts in 20 minutes. Lacus waved as Cagalli made her way out the door. Lacus didn't want to stay by herself, so she left the apartment. It was raining, but Lacus didn't care. She left the apartment without bringing an umbrella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun checked into his office, he applied his lab coat and headed into the elevator to the third floor. Athrun passed by one of the other doctors he usually spots by this time. His name was Mike, one of Athrun friends at the hospital. You would often see those 2 talking a lot. Athrun started the conversation as he saw a rather large grin shinning on Mike's face.

"What are you so happy about?" Athrun said. Mike chucked.

"You're never going to believe who I diagnosed yesterday?" Mike said. Athrun thought hard, raising his head, he made it sound like he knew the answer already. Athrun's face quickly lowered, showing a sad expression.

"There's nothing special about diagnosing you're mother…" Athrun said, holding in his laughter. Mike's grin faded quickly. "…I'm just joking, relax." Athrun bursted out laughing, the expression on Mike's face was priceless.

"It's not funny! Don't laugh!" Mike said angrily. Athrun chucked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself; you're too much fun to tease." Athrun said, walking near his direction. Mike shrugged it off and walked by Athrun.

"I diagnosed the great Kira Yamato, the one said to be one of the smartest in this generation." Mike simply said. Athrun's head jerked up

"…What?"

"Kira Yamato, you know. The one that owns Infinity, how do you not know who he is?" Mike said, trying to understand Athrun's ignorance.

"I know who he is; don't treat me like I'm an idiot. What was wrong with him?" Athrun asked.

"He had 3 broken fingers, and broken wrist, and a very badly fractured forearm on his right arm."

"…How did it happen? Did he tell you?" Athrun asked.

"He said he punched a mental door as hard as he could."

"…Really?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the hotel, they passed a cemetery; he noticed a familiar figure standing alone. It was happening a lot lately, running into his past. It was something that Kira had no control over. Guilt and hatred ran through his heart. He hated the way he acted when he thought about her; it was something that he could never really fight.

"Actually, stop right here. I'll walk from here." Kira said.

"But sir, it's raining, are you sure?" The taxi driver pulled over. Kira handed the driver cash.

"Yea, I'm sure, thank you" Kira said walking out of the cab. Lucky for Kira, the taxi pulled over right near store that sold umbrellas. Kira went in quickly and bought an umbrella.

Lacus Clyne stood in front of her dead father's grave, her eyes gazed at his tombstone. Siegel Clyne had been assassinated over a year ago. Lacus' mother died giving birth to her, so all she had left was her father, but her father was now deceased. Lacus would come to her father's tombstone often. There was no emotion on Lacus' face; the rain was pouring down hard. Lacus didn't seem to care that she was drenched. Lacus was reaching a point in her life where she completely despised herself. Lacus' face quickly turned sad as she dropped to her knee's and began to cry, her sobs were almost soundless, it was being covered up by the sound of the rain pouring.

Kira silently approached her from behind. Kira's eyes widened as he saw the tombstone that lay before him. …It was Siegel Clyne's. Kira felt a pain of guilt shoot throughout his body. Why did he have to say all those things?

Lacus stopped dead in her tracks when she realized the rain wasn't falling on her. Lacus looked up and saw that she was under an umbrella. It shocked her even more was that the one holding the umbrella was Kira. Lacus instantly got up off her knees and stared into his lavender eyes.

"…Sorry" it was the only thing Kira could say. "I didn't know" It was clear that he was talking about her deceased father. Lacus didn't say anything. Kira shut her out before. Kira hated Lacus… that was Lacus' conclusion; she even heard it from his lips. Lacus was already feeling miserable and depressed, the last thing she would want to do is say something that would make him angrier, so she tried to avoid a conversation. However, Lacus saw the condition his arm was in, she already knew what happened, but she wanted to ask anyways.

"…What happen to your arm?" Lacus asked, trying to hide her emotions. Kira was a bit hesitant to answer.

"I punched a metal door…" he sighed. "It's a long story. Come on, I'll walk you home" Kira offered. Lacus' eyes widened, she quickly got up. Kira hated her right? Then why did he say he would walk her home?

"…You're soaking wet. What were you thinking idiot? Were you trying to kill yourself?" Kira quickly added, trying to make it clear that he wasn't forgiving her. Lacus didn't respond, or rather she didn't know what she would say.

It was salient, none of them spoke, nor did they try. It was silent up until they reached Cagalli's apartment.

"…Thanks for walking me, Kira." Her blue crystal eyes gazed into is lavenders.

"It was no problem, don't worry" Kira said, trying to keep his voice balanced. Lacus reached down and unlocked the door, she opened the door. Kira was about to leave when he felt something grab his left hand. Kira's heart skipped a beat.

_'Damn it, why am I feeling like this?' _Kira turned around and faced her.

"…Why don't you come inside for a bit… please" her eyes pleaded with his. Kira sighed.

"Sorry" Kira walked away. Lacus watch as Kira walked away. There wasn't much she could do to change how he feels. If only there was some kind of way…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6:30 in the evening. Cagalli had just gotten out of her interview. It lasted 6 hours and a half. It wasn't just an interview, Cagalli was tested several times, and she was evaluated for it. Cagalli was finally done, and she was heading home. Just as Cagalli was getting into her car, she noticed Athrun; he was standing right behind her.

"…Athrun?" Athrun walked up to Cagalli. Cagalli shut the door to her car, she faced him.

"Tell me now, what's wrong?" he spoke with confidence. Cagalli frowned.

"…I told you there's nothing wrong" Cagalli opened the door to her car, but Athrun put his hand on the door and pushed it shut. He was determined to figure her out. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"…What are you doing idiot! …Move!"

"…I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong." Athrun said.

"Nothing's wrong! Why won't you believe me?" Cagalli was starting to feel annoyed. Just what was pushing Athrun's determination?

Athrun sighed. "I think I know what's wrong…" her eyes widened, her legs began to tremble.

"…Then what is it?" Cagalli asked. Her eyes were shut, she knew Athrun didn't know. She was hoping he would give up and walk away; she shut her eyes and waited it to play out. What happened next, shocked Cagalli, it through her emotions completely off.

The next thing she realized, his lips were pressed up against hers, and he closed his eyes, gently pushing in harder. Cagalli's eyes widened, and her body began to fidget. Athrun slowly pulled away, starring into her amber eyes, he could see them quiver.

Cagalli lowered her head. Athrun starred, he was shocked at his actions. They were both silent, it lasted that way for about 2 minutes.

"…Why?" she said, breaking the silence. "…Why now?" she whispered, she was almost in tears.

"…I don't know… I'm sorry" he said, backing away. More silence broke out; nether of them knew what to say, or what to do.

"I… well" Athrun said, speaking up. "Cagalli the truth is-" Athrun was cut off

"I've always loved you, but I was afraid of what would happen if I tried anything" Cagalli said. Athrun's eyes widened. Did he hear her correctly? Did she just tell him… she loved him?

Athrun felt his heart open up. His face quickly heated up.

"…I hate seeing you with girls, that's why…" Tears began to fall down her face, she hugged herself.

"…I was able to bare it before… but I just can't handle it anymore."

Athrun smiled, he inched closer to her and embraced her lovingly. "I've always been in love with you too, Cagalli." Cagalli felt her heart open up. This had to be a dream; it couldn't be real, could it?

"I was always afraid you didn't like me, because of the way I used to act around girls back then. Also I was afraid of what Kira would if he ever found out. I was going to try anyways, but then Kira left, and you became upset and miserable for a long time." Athrun said, holding her tightly. Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck and forcefully pulled him into a passionate kiss, which Athrun gladly returned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few days later… **

"No, No, No!" Kira said, he was really getting angry now. "Why would you do that?" Kira said. He clutched his phone tighter in his hands, he was thinking about breaking his cell phone by throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

"Listen Kira, stop mixing you're personal life with our company. It's not my fault that he has the qualifications, this could be a good thing." Mwu said, defending his decision.

Mwu had just hired Mark. Mark was Lacus' **now** ex-husband. Kira sighed.

"I guess you're right. Sorry for snapping, it must be the side effects from the pain killers the doctor prescribed for me" Kira said, making an excuse.

"Pain killers? I thought Kira Yamato could handle anything" Mwu teased. Kira chucked.

"…Shut up Mwu" Kira said.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll call you again tomorrow." Mwu said.

"…Alright fine, take it easy"

"Yea, bye"

Kira disconnected the connection. Kira lowered his head and sighed.

"This is just great, what's next?" Kira continued to walk. Kira's thoughts began to change as he started to gaze at the city he was in.

"God I love this place, I wish I could stay." Kira couldn't help but give a sad smile. While walking through the sidewalks of the city, he saw a familiar pink haired girl, and she was arguing with…

Kira quickly hid behind a wall, hoping not to be noticed. Kira could hear everything they were saying.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"All I'm just saying is to give me another chance. I screwed up, I know I did. But I'm doing the best that I can. I love you Lacus." Mark said, trying to be sincere. Lacus rolled her eyes.

"I didn't marry you because I loved you; I married you to combine my father's company with yours. Now that the company is gone, …my father's gone, and I don't have any attentions of getting married with you again." Lacus was being honest, as mean as she was sounding; she was telling him her true feelings.

"You're not really going to give me another chance?" he looked upset.

"…I won't say it again. Why don't you use the time to look for someone to settle down with" she asked. Mark sneered

"…I have to go" Lacus said, she began to walk passed him. Mark stood there, no emotions whatsoever. His bangs covered his eyes. He was mad; nothing he could do could change her mind.

Just as Lacus passed him, he grabbed her hair viciously and pulled her back making her fall to the ground. Kira's eyes widened, he can't believe what he just saw. Kira felt something tug on his heart.

Mark looked around quickly, at the opportune time; he didn't see anyone so he grabbed Lacus and forced her into an alleyway. Mark covered her mouth to prevent Lacus from screaming. Mark pushed Lacus up to a wall; he viciously forced her into a kiss. Lacus' eyes quivered in fear.

Mark pulled away and again, he placed his hand over Lacus' mouth. Mark placed his other hand on her throat and grasped it tightly. "Why are you always so stubborn Lacus? Why can't you just do what I say?" Mark said. Lacus managed to break the hold Mark had on her by pushing him away. Lacus saw an opening to run but she didn't get very far. As soon as she began to run she tripped and stumbled onto the ground. When she dropped to the ground before, she must've twisted her ankle.

Lacus did the only thing she could do, she screamed. "Somebody please help me!" Mark quickly jumped on her and slapped her face.

Mark put both of his hands on Lacus' throat and began choking her. "You're really starting to upset me now, Lacus" Mark lowered his hand and placed it up Lacus' skirt.

"No…No… don't!" Lacus pleaded. Mark smiled. Almost as soon as Mark smiled, he got punched in the back of the head. The pressure from the punch knocked him out instantaneously. Mark fall forward and rolled beside Lacus.

"…Kira?" Lacus said. Tears began to fall down her face. Kira held out his hand, trying to help her up.

"…Are you okay?" he asked, he was concerned. Lacus grabbed onto his hand, Kira pulled her up on her feet.

"I'm …fine thank…you-" she couldn't get the words out, she began to cry uncontrollably. Kira instantly embraced her. Lacus was a little stunned be she embraced him.

"…It's okay" as much as he hated Lacus, he was trying to be nice.

"…Was he always like that?" Kira had to ask. Lacus had her head berried in Kira's shoulder.

"…No"

"…I see. Come on, let's get out of here." He said, pushing her away gently. Kira was just trying to be courteous; Mark really looked like he was going **to**…

Lacus took a few steps but she tripped again. Kira saw this happening from the corner of his eye, he quickly caught her from falling.

"…You're hurt Lacus…" Kira said, looking at her ankle, it looked a different shade. Kira then looked at Lacus, his eyes widened. She was wearing a violet coloured sundress, she looked beautiful… Kira quickly shrugged off the thoughts he was having.

"…Just a little… I can manage." Kira helped her back up. Lacus continued to walk, but it happened again. Kira stopped her before she could get a chance to trip.

"You're not fine at all" Kira came to his conclusion

"…I can walk" she said, Kira smiled.

"You haven't changed one bit Lacus." Kira untied the cloth that supported his right arm; his right arm was set free. He took the cloth and shoved it into his jacket pocket. Lacus looked curious as to what Kira was up to.

Kira walked in front of her, he turned around and crouched down slightly. "I'll carry you, hope on" Kira said. Lacus blushed. Why was Kira being so nice, he said he hated her right?

"Kira its okay, I can walk." Lacus said.

"No you can't. It's okay, I'll carry you" Kira said. Lacus' eyes widened.

"What about your arm?" Lacus asked.

"Doesn't hurt as much as before, I'll be okay." Kira said, giving Lacus the signal to get on. Kira wasn't going to take no for an answer. Lacus put her arms around his neck; Kira then stood up and grabbed her thighs. Kira began to walk.

Kira could feel Lacus' heart pounding like crazy.

_'Sometimes I wonder why I'm always at the right place, at the right time.' _Kira sighed. Kira could smell her scent. It was a scent he loved more then anything. It was as if he had never left Japan. It was like the way it was before.

Thoughts began swinging in and out of Kira's mind. What if Mark forced her into marriage? What if Mark was the one responsible for everything that happened between him and Lacus? It made sense didn't it? It would've explained a lot. Then, an important doubt came into his mind.

Did Mark ever try forcing her into …**bed**? Kira had to know, he wanted to know.

"Lacus, tell me. Did Mark ever force you into bed?" Kira asked, hoping to get a reply. Lacus' eyes widened.

"…No" she replied

"Are you sure?" Kira asked.

"I've only slept with one man my entire life" Lacus said, she was telling the truth. Kira turned his head.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Kira smiled, he was teasing her, and she knew he was. Lacus chuckled.

_'What's going on? Why am I flirting? I hate her don't I! But why can't I just… What's wrong with me? Damn it, No! This can't be happening, it can't be! Why am I carrying her? I should be…' _

"Where are you taking me?" Lacus asked, realizing that the way they were going wasn't the way to Cagalli's apartment.

"The hotel isn't too far from here. I'll just take you there. Is that okay with you?" Kira asked. Lacus was shocked.

"…Sure, that's fine" she replied. Kira walked a little further, not even 10 minutes passed and they reached the hotel. Kira carried Lacus inside and up into his room, he dropped Lacus onto the bed gently, she was sitting up. Kira took his jacket and laid Lacus down onto the bed.

"Here let me take a look at it" Kira insisted. Kira sat at the edge of the bed. Lacus nodded.

"Tell me if it hurts okay" Kira said. Kira gently took off Lacus' left shoe. It hurt a little, but not too much. Kira slowly, but gently began to touch her ankle, making sure there was nothing broken. It hurt a lot now, but the way Kira touched it, it felt good. Slowly, Kira began to caress her ankle.

"…Does it feel better?" Kira asked. Lacus' eyes were shut. It felt pleasurable to her.

"…Yes" she whispered under her breath. Kira got up off the bed.

"It's not broken, it's just sprained." Kira said. Lacus looked a little disappointed. She wanted Kira to continue what he was doing, but she had no right to tell him what to do, she was too afraid to ask.

Kira walked over to the hotel phone. Kira called room service and asked them for a first aid kit and some ice, luckily they had one. After awhile it was brought up.

Kira got the ice and passed it gently over her ankle. Lacus wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't sure how to act. She loved Kira so much, more then she could ever imagine. The same question kept popping into Lacus' mind, why was he being so nice? She heard it from his lips, he hated her. Kira then rubbed some ointment onto her ankle, and then patched it up with a bandage.

Kira and Lacus began to talk. It was as if nothing had happened. Lacus couldn't understand it. Why was Kira talking to her, she could understand the saving part. Kira would've done the same if it was anyone else.

But why was Kira being so courteous?

They weren't sure how it happened, but they suddenly began taking about Athrun.

"I know sometimes I don't understand his logic" Lacus giggled.

"I know what you mean. Speaking of logic, have you heard the way to breaks up with his girlfriends?" Kira asked. Lacus nodded.

"I don't believe I have."

Kira told her the way he does it. Lacus almost died. She would never have thought Athrun would use such an excuse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna sat in her living room, watching TV. Luna had been waiting for Athrun's call for hours now. She couldn't reach him because his cell phone was either dead or turned off. Suddenly Luna's phone began to ring. Luna quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Luna answered the phone.

"Hi Luna, how are you?" Athrun asked. Luna smiled.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering where you've been" Luna said, obviously not impressed. Athrun sighed.

"I have to be honest with you Luna." Athrun said.

"What is it?" Luna asked, feeling the unmanliness of Athrun's voice

"I have … gonorrhea"

"**W H A T !"**Luna lost it. She was completely aware of the sexually transmitted decease. After a few more lines, Athrun finally had enough and ended the call. Athrun closed his phone, looking behind him.

"Is that how you normally break up with you're girlfriends?" Cagalli asked. Athrun chuckled.

"…No" he said seriously only to get smacked on the head.

"You're an idiot."

"Yea, well this idiot just got rid of her for you" Athrun said pulling Cagalli into a passionate kiss. Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed in hard; she opened her mouth and slid her tongue into his mouth.

After a moment passed, Athrun pulled away. His eyes gazed into hers.

"Cagalli, you're not someone I would hurt. The last thing I would do is hurt you. If this is going to screw it up… maybe its better if we wait" Athrun said. Cagalli smiled.

"I've never been more sure then anything" Cagalli gazed into his eyes lovingly. Athrun pulled her into another passionate kiss. Not breaking from the kiss her slowly lowered her onto his bed; he eventually pulled away from the kiss. Cagalli blushed.

"…Athrun" her eyes quivered.

"What is it" he said, placing a hand over her hair, stroking her lovingly.

"…This is my first time…"

Athrun smiled. "I'll be as gentle as possible"

To be continued…

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this one. Kira's hate is going to come back, its not gone :D. **

**Anyways, I've got a wicked new idea for a new story. I've never seen anyone use it before. but anywho. I'll start that up soon, or maybe after i complete this fic. i don't know how many more chapters this is going to be. this is going to be a short story. I think, i'm not certain right now. i have to go over and think some more. Now, i must update my other fic. **

**B - - - Y - - - E 1 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning light shined through the velvet curtains hitting Athrun Zala right in the face. Not exactly the wake up call he was expecting. Athrun would occasionally forget to pull down the curtains completely. Last night he had concentrated so much that he ignored his surroundings completely. Athrun's face suddenly jerked as he felt something tickling his ear. He turned his head only to find Cagalli cuddled up right next to his, her mouth was barely an inch away from his face, the cause of the tickle was breaths coming from Cagalli's mouth. At first Athrun completely forgot what happened, but suddenly it all came to him. It wasn't because of last night, or because the woman he was with was a virgin, it was simply because it was Cagalli. He must've been so knocked up to have forgotten at what took place last night. Athrun looked down and then realized that Cagalli didn't have any blanket covering her body… she was completely exposed to the eyes of Athrun. Athrun observed her figure.

Maybe the reason was because he was friends with her for so long, not a doubt went through his mind. He never regretted at what took place last night, not once. To him everything was exactly the way it should've been, if not it was beyond perfect. Athrun let his eyes wonder below her torso. He actually never really thought about it before This was the first time he had seen Cagalli exposed. Cagalli had a perfect body. That was his conclusion. This was actually the first time he had actually felt this way about someone. Sure he had lots of girl friends in the past, but compared to Cagalli they were nothing. Athrun knew it; he was falling in love… no actually… he was already in love with his best friend. Why did it take him so long to do realize that? Why did it take him so long to make his move?

Suddenly Athrun got the urge to kiss her, so he did. Not feeling entirely satisfied he lowered his head to the side of her neck and started kissing her neck gently, kissing the same spot several times, he gently bit down and began to place his mark. Even though Cagalli was still asleep, Athrun could feel her shiver, not breaking from her neck, Athrun grabbed the blanket with one hand and pulled it over her body, hoping to stop the shivers. Almost as soon as Athrun covered her body, Cagalli's eyes fluttered open. At first Cagalli was shocked at what Athrun was doing to her. She too had forgotten what took place, but it was only for a second. Unable to control her emotions, she let out a loud moan. Realizing she was finally awake, Athrun raised his head and devoured her lips into a passionate kiss. Returning his kiss, Cagalli grabbed his head and rolled on top of him...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still bright and early. The dark rain clouds that had covered Japan last night were now cleaned out, the sky was blue. Kira was accompanying Lacus back to Cagalli's apartment. They were walking at a normal paste, not too fast, not too slow. What Kira had done last night actually helped, Lacus was able to walk on her own now. They were carrying on a conversation about how capital punishment should be brought back to a certain extent. Eventually they got to in front of Cagalli's apartment. Lacus put her key in and turned the knob.

"…Well I should probably get back" Kira suggested. Lacus suddenly felt saddened. She didn't want Kira to leave, but she was in no situation to ask him for anything. She was too afraid that he might get mad and start saying words that she would never want to hear.

"…Okay" With that Kira began to walk away. He took a few steps before he was interrupted.

"…Kira" Lacus said, her eyes quivered. Kira turned around.

"What is it?" Kira said, getting the feeling that Lacus was going to say something to push him over the edge.

"…Thank you… for yesterday… if you didn't show up then I would've probably…" Lacus was interrupted.

"I did what any man would've of done." He said. There was anger heard in his tone "I really need to go now"

Lacus could only nod. She watched as Kira walked away. She began doubt herself. It was almost as if Kira had suddenly changed back to who he was the other day. Just what was he thinking exactly?

As Kira walked away from Lacus, he grinned. To him, this was all part of his plan. A plan to make Lacus hurt. He wanted to make sure that she felt the pain and torment he had went through 2 years ago. He wanted her to suffer; he wanted her to breakdown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli was lying next to Athrun; both of them were resting on their backs. They could barely breathe. It was clear that what ever they had just done… they were now finished.

"…I guess it's safe to say that our friendship is now ruined…" Cagalli said, looking over at Athrun.

"It didn't ruin it, it made it better" Athrun said, it was question that he had obviously thought about before. Athrun leaned over and kissed her cheek, he smiled. Cagalli looked over and gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"…You're beautiful Cagalli" Athrun said, hoping to make Cagalli blush, he succeeded. Athrun smiled at her one last time before getting up.

"I have to get ready, I have work at 10 today" Athrun said. Cagalli was about to ask what time he was done when suddenly her cell phone began to ring. Cagalli got up and reached into her pants that were lying on the floor. She pulled up her cell phone and looked at her screen. It was Lacus calling. Cagalli quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Cagalli where are you?" Lacus asked. Cagalli felt her face heat up.

"…I'm at Athrun's" Cagalli assumed Lacus was going to ask where she was last night, but Lacus didn't ask that question.

"When are you coming back?" Lacus added. Cagalli sighed in relief.

"I'm on my way now. What's up?" Cagalli said.

"…I just want to talk to you about something"

"Well I'll be there in about 30" Cagalli said. "I'll see you then"

"Okay, thanks. Bye Cagalli"

"Bye" Cagalli ended the call; Cagalli got up and got dressed. Looking over at Athrun, she smiled.

"Athrun, what are you doing tonight?" Cagalli asked.

"…Well nothing so far"

"I was thinking of getting together with Kira tonight, I'm going to invite Lacus. You wanna come?" she asked. Athrun smiled, but at the same time a little thrown off.

"…You want to put Kira and Lacus at the same table? Something's going to definitely happen, Cagalli." Athrun said. Cagalli smiled.

"I'll talk to Kira about that… just let me worry about it. Are you going to come or not?" She asked. Athrun smiled.

"Or you can talk to Kira. Why don't you go after you're shift today?" Cagalli suggested.

"Oh, alright. Which hotel is he at?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira had just gotten back to his hotel room. He collapsed on his bed and began to trace his thoughts. What was it about him that gave him an urge to do something so horrible? Kira knew exactly what that cause was.

That time 2 years ago, just before Lacus broke it off with him. It was a painful day for Kira, it was even more painful then watching the woman he loved more then anything else get married to another man. It completely tore him up, and it tore the person he once was. It was safe to say that Kira changed after the incident.

Lacus chose the day before Valentines Day to break it off. You see, Kira had the perfect day set up for Lacus. He wanted to sweep her off her feet. On Valentines… he was going to drive towards the downtown area. Once there, he had reservations to the most expansive restaurant in Japan, reservations had to be booked 3 months in advance just to get a seat. After the dinner he was going to take her to a play called 'The Long Walk to Tomorrow', it was a romance play, he didn't care much for it, but he knew Lacus read the book as a child and she loved it. Lacus didn't even know that the play existed. It would've been perfect. After the play ended, they would've gone down the road in front of a huge lake to watch the fireworks.

Watching the fireworks from the lake, that's where Kira was going to hit Lacus with everything he had. Kira was going to ask Lacus to marry him. He knew Lacus was the one; he loved her so much that it actually scared him to a certain extent. If he lost Lacus… he would think of himself as a useless entity. With this, Kira was so sure he was set. He knew Lacus, he knew she loved him just as much as he loved her; however, Kira was being naïve.

The night before Valentines Day, Kira was with Lacus. Kira wasn't sure how it happened, but they were talking about where they would be in the future. It was right there and then when Lacus told Kira she was engaged, she had been engaged for the last 3 years… Kira felt his entire world come crushing down. Like the weight of the world was suddenly pushing down on him. Kira was torn.

Kira and Lacus had been dating for 4 years. In 3 of those years she was engaged, and she had been hiding it… Lacus made a bad choice… picking the day before Valentines Day… to break it off with Kira… If only Lacus told Kira the truth when it first happened, maybe things would've turned out differently. Maybe if Lacus would've stood up to her father then, but there's no way she could've… for the reason she was getting married was to combine her father's company with Mark's father, it was a decision Lacus would never be able to stand up for. The result, she permanently broke Kira heart. Kira Yamato… the boy, the man, the most loveable guy, everyone loved him, he had no enemy's. He was admired by everyone; he touched the hearts of so many people. That was always his weakness, that's why he was going through ruff times to try and ask Lacus out before they started dating.

The day Lacus was married, Kira left Japan. Kira saw himself as a worthless person. He didn't care about anyone, didn't care about anything, he didn't even care about himself. He left Japan without a destination. He didn't care where he was going; he just didn't want to go back to Japan.

It got so bad for Kira that he needed help. He went to a therapist, not knowing how to move on with his life. He didn't think it would help. But Kira was sadly mistaken. With the help of his therapist he was able to get back up on his feet. Kira began living his life again. One thing led to another, the next thing that happened, he met a wealthy business man named Mwu La Flaga who was looking for someone with great leadership skills and someone he could trust, and someone who was able to envision a brilliant idea. When Kira met Mwu, that's when his new dreams started to become a reality.

Kira didn't know why he went back to his hotel room, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but he was sure he didn't want to stay indoors. Once again Kira got up and left his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli arrived back at her apartment only to find Lacus lying on the couch, starring into space, it seems Lacus didn't even hear Cagalli enter, she was lost in her thoughts. Cagalli walked over to Lacus and waved her hand in Lacus' face. Lacus jumped a little.

"What are you thinking Lacus?" Cagalli asked. Lacus was about to answer Cagalli's question when she noticed that something about Cagalli didn't seem quite right.

"Cagalli… did something happen?" Lacus asked. Cagalli was a little stunned, her face turned a little red, and she tried to hide it. Lacus saw right through Cagalli's mask.

"It's Athrun… isn't it? Tell me what happened" Lacus simply commanded. Lacus wouldn't rest until she found out what Cagalli was hiding.

"…It's nothing… really" Cagalli said, trying not to fidget.

"Cagalli…" Lacus frowned "Tell me now"

Lacus lowered her head in defeat. She knew she couldn't get anything passed her best friend.

"Well… I sort of had a thing with him…" Cagalli confessed. Lacus' eyes glittered up. She had been waiting so long for something like this to happen.

"What kind of thing?" Lacus asked. Cagalli sighed.

"Are you serious? Aren't you wondering where I was last night?" Cagalli said, blushing slightly. Lacus covered her mouth in shock.

"…You didn't come home?" Lacus said. Cagalli sighed. "And where were you last night?"

Lacus smiled. "How did you know I wasn't here?" she asked.

"Because, you would've asked me that already, now where were you?" Cagalli asked, trying to figure out her expression.

"Well I was over at Kira's hotel room…" Lacus came clean. Cagalli almost dropped to the floor in shook.

"…WHAT?"

"…Relax; it's not what you think Cagalli."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already in the after noon. It was a bit chilly outside, but it was nothing Kira couldn't handle. Continuing to stroll down memory lane Kira noticed that nothing was the way it used to be anymore.

Just as Kira turned the corner to the next street, he bumped into someone he never expected to see in Japan. When their body's collided the girl was pushed back a little, nearly falling to the ground. As for Kira, he was hit right in the injured arm; the bump was in contact with his arm causing shooting pains through his body. It really hurt like hell. The girl quickly shot him a glare.

"Hey you wanna watch where you're going, I almost-" The girl cut herself off as she realized who the man was.

"Oh my god, Kira, I'm so sorry" the red headed women pleaded. She felt really horrible, she almost snapped at her new boss.

Kira raised his head only to find himself in shock. "…Flay?" Flay inched closer to Kira, her eyes pleaded with his.

"Kira, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Flay said. It took a few seconds for the situation to register to Kira's mind.

"…I think so, more or less, it doesn't really matter." He said. "What are you doing in Japan?" he asked. Flay smiled, Kira was being really friendly with her; it made her feel like a teenager in high school. Flay missed that feeling. To Flay, Kira was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. Her eyes then wondered to the cloth that was tied around his neck that was supporting his arm, she then saw the cast, and then the 3 patched up fingers.

"Oh my god, Kira what happened?" Flay asked. Kira sighed, explaining how it happened made him feel a little embarrassed, but at the same time he was sick of telling people how it happened. How much more times will he have to explain it?

"I accidentally punched a metal door, with all my strength." He said. Flay looked at Kira worriedly.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" she said. Flay didn't even bother to ask why he did it. "How long are you going to be in that cast?"

"Just about 6 weeks." He said. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. F…Flay was worried about him? Kira saw this as a very good sign. Kira looked at Flay, observing her head to toe, starting from the top.

'_Nicely done hair, looks beautiful. Pretty face… no…she has a beautiful face, beautiful eyes, and kissable lips. That's a good thing I guess. Nice skin, love the neck size. The collar bone area is nice; I can spend all day kissing her there. A perfect rack, and a petite waste. …A very nice lower body. She's also wearing a skirt… damn I love skirts; she's also got beautiful legs, and those sandals. I could play with her all day. Overall rating I'd give her a 8 out of 10, possibly 8' _Kira grinned at the thought of it. He couldn't help himself. This was the type of person he became after he had left Japan.

Flay saw the way Kira was looking at her. She couldn't help herself but blush massively. Could Kira really be interested in a girl like her? Flay snapped out of her thoughts and gazed her eyes into his lavender orbs.

"Hey what are you doing in Japan?" he asked.

"Oh I'm just here visiting family." She said. Kira grinned.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked. She blushed, Kira noticed.

"…Umm no, why do you ask?"

"Do you want to go out?" He asked. He was confident. Flay blushed again.

"…Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, trying to hide her blush, but Kira saw right through her.

"Well if that's what you want" Kira smiled, Flay's heart felt like it was melting.

"Sure I'll go with you" Flay blushed. Kira had Flay right where he wanted. Kira smiled.

"Great I'll back you up at 10 is that okay?" he asked. Flay shot a confused look, Kira noticed her expression.

"That's fine but… how are you supposed to drive?" Flay asked. Kira stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't even think about it. Flay smiled.

"How about I pick you up?" Flay suggested. Kira smiled.

"…No I can't let that happened. I'll just feel horrible…" suddenly an idea popped into Kira's head.

"I've got it. Don't worry I'll pick you" Kira said. Flay smiled.

"What's the plan?"

"You'll see." Kira grinned. "Where are you staying?"

"My father's house. I'll give you the address." Flay pulled out her business card and wrote the address on the back. She handed it to Kira. Kira took it and smiled.

"…Well I have to go. I have to meet my father at a restaurant. I'll see you tonight then" Flay smiled.

"Yea, I'll be there" Kira said. Flay blushed.

"I'll see you tonight then. Bye" Flay said, before she walked off Kira stopped her.

"Oh and Flay could you do me a favor?" Kira asked. Flay turned around with a curious expression.

"Sure, what is it?" she blushed. Kira smiled.

"Could you… wear something, nice? It's just that, I'm not used to dating women as beautiful as yourself…" This pushed Flay to her limit. She blushed massively, it was impossible to hide it this time. Kira saw her expression and couldn't help but chuckle.

"…okay" Flay said, walking off quickly. She was completely taken in by Kira's charm. Kira watched as she speed walked her way out of there. Kira loved it; he loved how women responded to his charm. It was something that devoured the person he was, it turned him into a… I guess the best word to explain it would have to …be a **player**. Kira never knew he could manipulate women so easily and yet… this was still only the beginning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is only so much one can do wandering the streets alone. A couple of hours later Kira found himself back at the hotel. He went back to his room a slumped himself on the couch, turning on the TV. Kira observed the digital guide and browsed through the movies that were available. Once Kira found a movie that interested him, he hit the buy option and the movie begun 5 minutes later. About an hour into the movie, Kira heard a knock on the door. It confused him greatly, he didn't order room service… so why was there a knock?

Kira hesitantly got up to the answer the door. He reached the door and opened it, it was Athrun.

"…Athrun?"

"…Hey Kira" Athrun greeted, he walked in on his own, closing the door behind him.

"Sure you can come in" Kira chuckled. Athrun hadn't changed one bit.

"Your exactly the same way as you always had been" Kira said, taking a seat on the couch. Athrun took a seat as well.

"How did you know where to find me?" Kira asked. Athrun slouched.

"Cagalli told me which hotel you were staying at." He said. "I heard from one of my co-workers that you messed up your arm. They said you punched a mental door"

"…Co-workers?"

"I work in a hospital" Athrun said.

"Oh yea, that's right" Kira said. Athrun had his eyes gazed at the TV screen.

"AHH!" Athrun yelled, almost a scream. He turned his head away from the TV. "What is this!"

Kira let out a strong laugh. "It's a movie" he said. "SAW II" The screen showed a man being burned alive in a furnace. The scene was very graphical. Kira turned of the TV.

"I forgot you don't like looking at those things… Probably because of you're strong feminine side" Kira teased. Kira saw Athrun's mouth hang open, he was about to say something. "I'm only teasing, relax" Kira chuckled.

The two former best friends began to talk about everything, everything that had happened in the past. For the first time, Kira had finally told someone else everything he had went through. He told him everything from the day before the break up, till what happened this morning. Just like that, Kira and Athrun had quickly regained their friendship that was lost from the past 2 years. Athrun couldn't help but feel uneasy. From the sound of it… it looked like Kira was trying to hurt and ruin Lacus. Athrun told Kira everything that happened to himself as well.

"Wow, you and Cagalli… I never would've thought it could ever happen" Kira said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, from the way you were back then, I couldn't imagine you being serious with anybody?" Kira said. "That's the reason I told Cagalli to stay away from you in that sense."

"…What you knew she-"

"She loved you from the moment she met you" Kira finished Athrun's sentence. Athrun was shocked.

"You knew?" he asked.

"She's my sister, of course I knew" Kira said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Athrun I asked.

"Well I wanted to but… every time I would try sending you hints, you would always turn away. And plus, I didn't want her to get hurt. To me you never looked at Cagalli in that way." Kira said. "But Athrun, you know… I'm not the best brother, I'm not a very kind person anymore, I argue a lot, and if I have something to say, I don't hesitate. I know I haven't been there for Cagalli …but. If you ever hurt her…I'll kill you …but I know you won't, you've been friends for too long." Kira said. Athrun scratched the back of his head as he let out a laugh.

"I guess that's true."

"…Well anyways Kira, the reason I came by today was because Cagalli wanted to have a dinner with the 4 of us" Athrun told Kira. Kira smiled.

'_Lacus is going to be there, great' _his smiled turned into a grin.

"What time?" Kira asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just abut 6:30 in the evening; the dinner was in half an hour. Making some last minutes touches to his suit; Kira left the hotel to meet his friends at a dinner. Walking out of the hotel he signaled for a taxi.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was just before 7. Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus were already there and were already seated at a booth for 4. Cagalli and Athrun were sitting on one side, and Lacus was sitting alone on the other, they were still waiting for the arrival of Kira Yamato. They were sitting at an expansive restaurant; they had to make themselves look presentable. Lacus was wearing a pink and white sundress; it was more white then pink. It was opened at the top exposing her shoulders. Cagalli was wearing a green sundress, which shocked Lacus. This was the first time Lacus had seen Cagalli wear a dress. Athrun was wearing a normal presentable, expansive looking suit.

Lacus looked at the newly couple. "Let me tell you, I'm so happy to see that the 2 of you have finally gotten together." Lacus smiled. Athrun chuckled, fixing his collar.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later" Athrun said. Cagalli let out a cough.

"…Sure" she laughed. Athrun looked at Cagalli in shock.

"Didn't I tell you, I hate it when you talk to me like that!" Athrun said. Cagalli laughed.

"I love to piss you off Athrun" Cagalli giggled. Lacus started to giggled as well.

Kira finally arrived and was shown to the table by one of the waitress. The moment Lacus saw Kira she felt her heart melt. Kira was wearing a very expansive designer suit. It was different from the suit he were the other day. It was European, made in Italy. He looked perfect…

"Took you long enough, where were you" Cagalli said. Cagalli prayed that nothing would go wrong with tonight. She didn't want Kira to act like the way he did the other day. But from what Lacus told him, he treated her nicely yesterday…

"Sorry, I was on the phone with Mwu." Kira said, taking a seat next to Lacus. Kira then turned his head and faced Lacus. As soon as his lavender orbs gazed into her eyes she felt her heart melt again.

"How's you're foot" He asked. Lacus blushed, Kira noticed.

"…its better, thank you" Lacus replied. Kira observed her clothes, he couldn't help but blush.

"Don't you look nice" Kira commented. Lacus blushed. Cagalli was shocked that Kira's attitude towards Lacus changed so dramatically. There was a whole side to this story that Cagalli couldn't quite put her finger on. What was the reason for Kira's attitude changing? Cagalli ignored the subject and moved on.

"…What happened to you're foot" Cagalli asked. She had no idea that Lacus was hurt. Athrun had the same reaction. Lacus never told Cagalli the full story, nor did she intend to.

"…Well I was just…" Lacus couldn't get the right words out, she was trying to think of something but nothing was coming.

"I bumped into her by coincidence, and she ended up falling and she hurt her ankle." Kira said, making up a story. Lacus sighed in relief.

"Oh I see. Lacus failed to mention that to me" Cagalli glared at Lacus. Lacus shot an innocent look.

"Oh… well I didn't think it was that important." Lacus said. As the waitress came, the 4 gave in their orders. After that they began to talk. It went on for awhile. They all seemed like they were getting along, they weren't uncomfortable at all.

"Infinity huh" Cagalli said. "Where did you come up with that?"

"Well it makes sense if you actually think about it. Since me and Mwu started the company 2 years ago. We have always been expanding, that was my intension, as well as the way I envisioned it to be. That's why it's called Infinity, infinity means limitless time, space, or distance. We'll always be expanding. That's where I got the idea from the name." Kira said.

"I never got the chance to ask you how you got yourself started on that." Athrun said.

"Oh well basically, I met Mwu. One thing led to another. I'm still not even sure how it happened. But if it wasn't for Mwu, there would be no Infinity." Kira said.

"So then, Infinity belongs to Mwu then?" Cagalli asked.

"No, it belongs to the both of his. The idea of Infinity was mine; Mwu just funded it, and saw the way I envisioned it, that's how it happened. He basically, believed in me and stood by me." Kira said.

"I still find it hard to believe that. I never knew you had any talents" Cagalli added, she had one eye open and the other one shut. She was obviously teasing.

"Excuse me, you came to me asking for help with you're subjects at school. I helped you all through out elementary and high school" Kira said, knowing that Cagalli was trying to get under his skin. They all got a good laugh out of this. They talked and talked, catching up on everything that had happened. Eventually time was in effect. It was now 9:30. They were interrupted as Kira's cell began to ring. Kira reached his cell and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yea, I'll be right out."

"Bye" Kira put his cell back in his pocket.

"You have to go Kira?" Athrun asked. Kira nodded.

"Yea, sorry, I made these plans this morning" Kira added.

"Made plans with whom?" Cagalli asked, trying to be nosey. Kira saw this as a golden opportunity. He could see Lacus at the corner of her eye; he focused hard, trying his best to make out her next expression.

"Do you know who Flay Alstar is?" Kira asked. Lacus' eyes quivered in shock. Cagalli looked at Lacus, she was worried. Cagalli saw the hurtful look in her eyes.

"Oh yea, I know her. She's president of the pharmaceutical company, I think it was Biotech?" Athrun said.

"Yea, that's her" Kira said.

"You just bought out that company and merged it recently" Athrun said. "Are you meeting for business purpose? Cause if you are, that's kind of late for business…"

"It's not business, it's a date"

Lacus felt something tug on her heart. He had a …date? It hurt her, it hurt her more then Kira could ever imagine. Kira and Lacus were no longer together, she had no right to say who he could and couldn't date. Cagalli was starting to get really worried now. Kira pulled out $200 dollars, placing it on the table.

"Well I got to go, bye guys." Kira said. Kira looked over at Lacus "Bye Lacus" she had a hurtful look. Sad to say… but Kira loved seeing her like this. If this was just the beginning, then what would the end be like?

"…Bye" she said, her voice was a bit shaky. Kira slid over, and was about to get up before he noticed someone very familiar… someone he wasn't planning on seeing ever again. Kira quickly slid back to his original spot, his lavender orbs were in shock.

'_What is she doing here?' _

Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun looked at his with a confused expression. Estimating her distance, Kira turned his body and faced Lacus, hiding his face from the open area.

"Kira what's wrong?" Athrun asked, only to get smacked from behind, he winced in pain.

"What the hell?" Athrun said, looking up. He gulped.

"…Luna" Lacus and Cagalli were shocked.

"So is this you're new girlfriend, or are you playing her too?" Luna said. Her eyes were enraged. Again Athrun gulped.

"…" He couldn't get the words out.

"…How? How can you do what you did and just break up with me!" Luna was starting to cause a scene. Everyone in the restaurant started to stare.

'…_Athrun used to date her? Great, what's next?' _Kira thought.

"Well the thing is…" Athrun couldn't find the right words. He was really starting to sweat. How was he going to get out of this?

"…Luna I-" Luna wasn't even looking at him anymore… if anything, she was now ignoring him. Her eyes were fixed on Kira. Athrun was confused.

"…K…Kira?" Luna spoke. Kira felt nervous unable to hide himself anymore, he sat up, facing her.

"Well if it isn't Luna" Kira said in a cheerful tone. "Long time no see"

"You son of a…" Luna was really starting to get angry. She grabbed a glass of wine and was threatening to throw it in his face.

"Don't do it!" Kira said. It was more like he was commanding.

"…Why not?" She asked. "Don't you think you deserve it?"

"…Listen, how was I supposed to know you were sisters?" Kira asked. Luna grew angrier.

"Why don't you just sleep with her again, I'm sure you'll be able to feel the resemblance!" Luna said; ready to throw the glass of wine. Before Luna could do anything, Kira grabbed his glass of water and dumped it in her face, making a break for it. He ran out of the restaurant, with Luna chancing him."

Lacus and Cagalli were in shock, did they hear her correctly? Athrun was even more shocked, but on the bright side, he was safe… for the moment at least.

Somehow Kira lost Luna when he exited the restaurant. His limo was waiting for him outside. There was a man waiting for him by the door.

"Mr. Yamato?"

"That's me" The driver opened the door for him and let him in. Not to long after that the driver entered the front and drove off. Just as the limo began to leave Kira rolled down his window, he saw Luna.

Luna saw Kira and tried to chase him, but she wasn't gaining any ground. Kira stuck his head out.

"Well to tell you the truth, you're younger sister was a lot better, she's more …wild. You should ask her how she does it" Kira said. He was really getting a kick out of this. Luna was screaming something but he couldn't hear a thing, they had gone too far now. Kira rolled up his window and sighed.

This actually turned out better then he thought. He wondered what Lacus thought of all this.

'_Am I a bad person?' _

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

Kira rested his back against the leather seats, he pushed a button and a bottle of wine came down from the ceiling of the roof, it was a small automatic lift. Kira grabbed the bottle of wine and poured some in a glass. Placing the wine back up, he sipped his wine.

About a year ago, Kira went to Europe. He was on vacation and was currently at the time resting in Rome. That's where he met Luna and her friend Meyrin, which he later found out were sisters. They too were there, just for a weekend though. They were on a trip with a bunch of others from Japan.

Basically Kira and Luna ran into each other… somehow it ended up being a one night stand. The next day, Kira pulled the one night stand again, only it was with Meyrin. Kira ended up getting caught off guard by both Luna and Meyrin, the situation was rather awkward. Trying to force the memories out of his head, Kira jerked his head. Not long after that, Kira's limo pulled up into Flay's house… actually it was a mansion. Pulling up near the front door, Kira got out and walked to the front door.

Knocking on the front door, a maid opened the door. The maid greeted Kira and invited him in. Not even a second passed and Flay came walking through the foyer, with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracing back her thoughts, Cagalli clenched the staring wheel; she would glance at Lacus every now and then. Lacus was sitting in the passenger seat. Lacus was starring out the window, but her mind was elsewhere. Lacus felt so torn up inside, she didn't know what to do anymore. Lacus sniffled, she was almost in tears.

"…The other day… even this morning. Everything felt like it was going back to the way it used to be. How could I be such a dim-witted person?" Her thoughts reflected into words. Cagalli's eyes began to quiver, she was worried about Lacus. Cagalli didn't know what to say anymore. Kira had changed; there was nothing she could do. Slowly Cagalli started to understand that Kira had turned into someone she didn't know. Her brother from the past is now gone, that was her conclusion.

"…Lacus as much as I don't want to admit it. The Kira we all once knew… he's not there anymore. I don't think I'll be able to get through to him. Lacus, if you want Kira… this is something you have to confront yourself." Cagalli said. "As much as I don't want to say this, the truth is, the reason why Kira is like this is because of what he went though when he saw you get married." Cagalli said. Lacus took in a deep depressing sigh.

"…I already know, Cagalli" Lacus said. Lacus began to cry uncontrollably. She cursed herself. Cagalli eyes were saddened. In Cagalli's eyes, Lacus had always been a strong person, but for the last 2 years she saw the strong emotional Lacus breakdown and crumble. Cagalli couldn't help but feel enraged. She really wanted to have a one on one talk with her brother. But she knew it would be useless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later…

Pulling into Flay's driveway, the limo stopped at the same place as before. Getting out of the limo, Kira reached out his hand to help Flay out.

"It was fun Kira, thank you" Flay said. Kira smiled.

"Well I have to be going" Kira said as he got back into the limo and shut the door in Flay's face instantaneously. Flay was shocked.

"Hurry up and drive, get me out of here now!" Kira told the limo driver. The driver quickly did as he was instructed. Flay looked back with a face full of different sort of emotions.

"…What the hell was that?" Flay said out loud, the limo drove off. Kira turned his head and looked back. He could tell Flay had a confused expression. Kira turned back towards the driver's direction.

"…Well Kira, let's not do that again" Kira whispered to himself. "That women, is completely nuts…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mark was sent to prison? But …why?" Kira asked, partially grinning.

"They wouldn't tell me, they just said he was going away for about 8 months." Mwu said, clenching his phone. "I guess I'm glad it happened before Mark got a chance to work within Infinity"

"Yea, me too" Kira said. "But anyways, have you signed anything new recently?" Kira asked.

"Well not recently. I'm still in Amsterdam after all" Mwu said.

"Oh yea that's right, what did Dullindal want?" Kira asked. Mwu chuckled.

"I don't know, he told me to come back, and make sure you were with me. I told him about you're injury, so he said to come back when you were feeling better." Mwu said.

"I see, so basically, you went to Europe for no reason" Kira said.

"Don't say that Kira. This place has gorgeous women" Mwu chuckled. "I would love to live in a world like this"

"I see, well I'll let you go then" Kira said. "Let me know when you return to work" Kira said.

"Yea I will. I won't be here that much longer" Mwu said. "Bye then"

"Bye"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day**

---------------------

Kira's cell phone rang bright and early in the morning. It was around 10, Kira was walking by his old high school at the time. Kira reached in his pocket and pulled out is cell phone.

"Hello" Kira answered.

"Kira what was that about?" Athrun said.

"…Athrun is that you?"

"Yea, it's me, what happened between you and Luna?" Athrun asked. Kira's eyes widened.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing" Kira said.

"I dated her recently. I broke up with her to be with Cagalli. That's basically my story"

"Oh well, I met her about a year ago in Europe. She was with a bunch of her friends. Well, basically, I met her at a night club, and we slept together. The next day, I met Meyrin, one of the girls she was with. I basically, ended up sleeping with her as well. Next thing I realized, Luna was cussing me, saying that I played her. Then she found out about me and her friend Meyrin, it turns out, Meyrin wasn't her friend, she was her little sister. It's a long complicated story, and I wish I never done it in the first place. But I was really drunk for those 2 nights" Kira said. Athrun was shocked

"Well, it sounds complicated" Athrun sighed. "Kira could you do me a favor?"

"…Sure, I guess. What is it?" Kira asked.

"I want you to properly break it off with Lacus"

"…What?" Kira asked. He was confused.

"Kira, I know you were hurt in the past. I can't imagine what you were going through. But, making Lacus hurt isn't the answer. You're turning her into a wreck. Stop toying with her; she's not strong as she once was. I'm afraid that… she might end up hurting herself if this continues." Athrun said. Kira's eyes widened.

"Athrun, I think you're overreacting a bit. Lacus would never-"

"You didn't see her last night. She was a complete wreck Cagalli told me she couldn't stop crying last night. Lacus has to know it's over Kira. She's my friend you know; I can't stand to see her like this. Please tell her it's over Kira" Athrun begged. Kira was hesitant to answer.

"…I can't"

Athrun was shocked "Why not"

"Despite what I say, despite everything I've done. I still love her…" Kira said. Then it finally hit him. He just admitted to himself that he loves Lacus…

"If you still love her then why are you dating other people…" Athrun asked. Kira sighed.

"I don't know. There's a part of me that… wants me to… I mean, I love her, but I want to move on… but I can't, because I'm in love with her." Kira said. "I don't know what wrong with me sometimes… I've been feeling this way ever since I left"

"Kira you need to make a decision. Just try talking to her seriously" Athrun said. "Sorry, I have to get back to work"

"Alright then, bye"

"Bye" Closing his cell phone, Kira began to head north.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli was washing her face when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly jerked her head. It was rare to be getting a visitor this early in the morning. Cagalli rushed her way to the front and opened the door.

"Sorry Cagalli, did I wake you?" Kira asked.

"…Umm no. not exactly"

"Is Lacus here?" Kira asked. Cagalli suddenly frowned.

"She's not here. But if she was here, I don't think she would want to see you" Cagalli said.

"Whether she wants to see me or not, I need to talk to her. Do you know where she went?" He asked.

"She told me she was just going for a walk. That was about half an hour ago." Cagalli said. Kira cussed himself mentally.

"I see… thanks." Kira said, running off in the other direction.

"…Kira" Cagalli called out, but he didn't respond, he was already too far away. Cagalli was confused. What was it that Kira could possibly say to Lacus? It's not like he wanted to really talk to Lacus, right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira just about searched everywhere he could think of. He even checked the cemetery where Siegel Clyne was berried, but she was not there. Something kept echoing in his head. Something that Athrun had said to him earlier.

"_I'm afraid that… she might end up hurting herself" _

Kira refused to let that happen. No matter what, Kira was not going to give up until he found Lacus.

'_I hope hurting herself isn't the same as suicide'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lacus roamed the streets. No emotions, no expression could be read on her face. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking; she didn't even know where she was anymore. None of it mattered to her anyways. Lacus found herself thinking intensively in the past.

_**Flashback **_

"_Lacus" Kira called out. Lacus turned around only to have her body barricaded in Kira's arms. Lacus giggled as Kira placed small kisses on her neck. Kira and Lacus had only been dating officially for a week now. Kira had spent the last 3 days out of Japan for a school retreat to Kyoto. _

"_God… I missed you so much" Kira said, grabbing her face he placed his lips on hers. Lacus blushed uncontrollably. Lacus wasn't used to Kira always being like this… but it was going to take some getting used to since they were now dating. _

"_How was your trip?" Lacus asked. Kira smiled. _

"_It was so bad, I hated it since the moment I left" Kira said, kissing her cheek. Lacus giggled. Lacus lifted her right arm and placed it behind Kira's neck. Kira was still kissing her cheek. Lacus tried hard not to let herself moan, they were at school after all... _

"…_Why is that?" Lacus asked. Kira positioned Lacus so she was directly in front of him. Kira inched closer to her and devoured her into a passionate kiss. _

"_Because you weren't there…" Kira said, kissing her again. Kira was all over Lacus until they reached Lacus' first period class. Lacus broke away from the kiss, gasping for air. _

"…_Kira I need to go to …class" Lacus said, breathing heavily. Kira devoured her into another kiss. Breaking away from the kiss, Lacus sighed. _

"_Kira, you're going to get us both into a lot of trouble. Please I really need to-" Lacus was cut off as Kira kissed her again. Lacus gave in and kissed Kira back with more passion. Pushing Lacus up to the locker, Kira lifted her off the ground. He didn't care if anyone was starring at them right now. Unfortunately, they were caught by one of the teachers. Putting her down, Lacus pushed him away. Lacus got really upset at Kira. Lacus being mad at Kira was a big turn on for him. It made his lust for her increase. Because of Kira's greed, they were caught. _

_This got Lacus into a lot of trouble. The teacher that caught them was actually one of Lacus' teachers. _

"_I'm disappointed in you Ms. Clyne" Was all the teacher could say at the moment. Lacus was a little upset, but Kira on the other hand, almost bursted out laughing. Lacus was the supposedly perfect student. At least that's what everyone thought. _

_Kira loved it. Getting together with Lacus was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Maybe it was because they were friends before. Their relationship was special, and they were envied by everyone. _

_After school that day, Kira and Lacus were walking home. Lacus of course was still mad at Kira for getting her in trouble with her teacher. She didn't say a word to Kira yet. Kira knew she was mad, he also knew that he could control her by kissing her. However, Kira wanted to wait a bit. Watching Lacus silently as he walked… her figure was breath taking, he enjoyed watching her. This is something he had discovered recently, probably discovered it since he started dating her. _

"…_Lacus…you know" Kira said. Lacus didn't respond. She conceitedly looked straight ahead. She wanted to make it clear that she didn't want to talk._

_Kira bean to talk in a serious tone "…Sometimes I pinch myself, trying to see if I'm dreaming or not. Being with you… most of the time, I feel like it's a dream, it's too good to be true. But then I get scared with the reality, it is true. It's so true, but now that I know it's true, I become petrified at the idea of losing you…" Kira could see Lacus' expression change. She tried hard to pretend like she didn't hear anything. Closing in on the space between them, Kira slid his arms around her waist, he embraced her from behind. _

"_You don't know how grateful I am to have you… I love you Lacus" he rested his head on her shoulder. While still in his arms, Lacus turned around and kissed him passionately. Kira kissed back just as Lacus began the kiss. Parting from the kiss, Lacus gazed into his eyes lovingly._

"_I love you too, Kira" _

_-------------------------------------------------- _

_They were at Lacus' apartment. Siegel Clyne was working, he wouldn't be back till much later in the night. They were in Lacus' room. Kira's body hovered over Lacus' figure. She wasn't wearing a single piece of clothing. _

_Kira gazed at her body "…You're beautiful" _

_Lacus blushed massively, trying to cover herself. Kira grabbed her arms and held them away from her body. Lacus was feeling embarrassed._

"…_Please don't stare" Lacus pleaded. Kira kissed her. He ignored the question. This was the first time he had gone this far with Lacus, and he was about to go even further… _

"…_Lacus are you sure about this… I don't have a problem waiting" he asked. Lacus nodded. _

"…_As long as it's with you… its okay. You can do anything you want…" Lacus said. Kira was a little shocked that Lacus would actually…agree so willingly. _

"_I love you Kira, I always have, ever since I met you" _

…_Was it really true? All this time, he tried so hard to look for the signs… did Lacus love him or not? _

_Kira was so blinded by love, how could he have noticed? _

**_End Flashback _**

It was already noon. Kira was still searching for Lacus. He wasn't just about ready to give up. That's when he noticed a familiar pink haired girl. It was Lacus. He ran towards the pink haired beauty, hoping she wouldn't notice his presence. At least until he got close to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading down to the outside patio, Athrun Zala carried a tray of food. Reaching the one the patio tables, he sat at the one where a certain blond was currently seated. Once she saw Athrun she got up. Placing the tray on the table he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, she returned the kiss lovingly. Cagalli pulled away.

"How long is you're break?" Cagalli asked.

"An hour"

Cagalli took a seat, as did Athrun.

"You were right Athrun. Kira is as we speak, searching for Lacus" Cagalli smiled. Athrun leaned back.

"It all depends now on Kira. I wonder what Kira's decision is?" Athrun said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Lacus" Kira called out. Lacus was just a few steps away from him. She turned around, she was shocked. What exactly was going to happen here?

"…Lacus, I have to be honest…" Kira said. "…Back then… before you got married…" Kira was nervous. This was going to be a lot harder then he thought. Lacus wasn't sure what to think, she was so torn up in her thoughts. Her eyes quivered, she was just as nervous.

"I loved you so much Lacus. I've said it before, countless numbers of times. When I found out you were engaged. It tore me out from the inside. I couldn't eat… I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't stop thinking about you. The day of you're wedding… was the absolute worst day of my life. It was a feeling worse then death." Kira said, barely able to keep a calm voice. Lacus walked closer to Kira, she could tell, he was being upfront with her… but why all of the sudden?

"I couldn't bare it anymore. I left the wedding, and then I left Japan. After I left, the person I once was, was completely gone. I became this, enraged person that enjoys hurting people… I was looking for you in ordered to tell you this." Kira took in a deep breath, he exhaled.

"I still love you, I love you more then anything else within this world. But at the same time, there's this part of me that wants you to suffer…" Kira saw the hurt look on his face. Kira tried hard not let his emotions take over.

"I don't mean to feel this way. But I can't control it anymore" Kira took out his left hand and wrapped it around Lacus' neck, pulling her into an embrace. Lacus was shocked from Kira's sudden actions.

"…I'm sorry Lacus." Kira said, pulling away from the embrace.

"…Kira"

Kira turned around. "…Please, don't waste you're time on an idiot like me. The longer we stay here the worse I feel it becoming… I think it's better if I leave Japan… this time for good." Kira said, taking a step forward.

"…Kira I…" Lacus was unsure what to say. What was left for her to say?

"…Lacus, one day, you're going to find someone who could truly appreciate you…" Kira said. "Lacus the only way to-" Kira was silenced as he was slapped across the face. He rubbed his cheek, shocked at what had just happened.

Lacus inched closer; she rested her head on his chest. She grabbed a part of his shirt and clenched it tightly.

"Weren't you the one that taught me never to give up, no matter what?" Lacus said. "How can you say things like that… after all we've been through. I admit, what I did was wrong, and I deserve to be blamed. But everything you had just said …I don't believe a a single word you said. Even after 2 years, you're still as bad a liar as before." Lacus said, holding her tears in.

"…Lacus I"

"When I found out my father arranged a marriage for me… it tore me up inside. I wanted to tell you so many times but… every time I saw you; you were always so full of joy. I could never bring myself to tell you. Then the day came, when you found out. When I saw the look in your eyes…" Lacus was in tears, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"…Why do you think it was only you that suffered… how are you any different then me" Lacus said. "There isn't anyone else I want to be with… if I can't be with you, then I might as well end my life… losing you, is the same as dying. I struggled to live these past 2 years, but if you leave again… I don't think I'll be able to bare it." Lacus said. Her sobs became louder and louder.

Starring down at her, his eyes were saddened.

"…Why?" he said.

"I've treated you like garbage. I deliberately tried to hurt you. Why do you try so …hard?" Kira said. "I'm an idiot; I deserve to suffer more then anyone else. I've been so selfish that I didn't even take the time to think about how you were going through all this…" he said. "…I hurt so many others in the process"

"I love you Kira. I'll do anything for you." Lacus said. She pulled her head back, leaning forward; she went up on her toes and kissed him. At first Kira was shocked, but he kissed her back. Lacus slowly pulled away from the kiss. Unsure of what Kira was going to do. Wait… Kira kissed her back?

"…Kira I…" Lacus' body fidgeted. It was almost as if she had been pierced by something. Kira had his left arm wrapped around her waist; the space between them was tight.

"…Lacus, I'm sorry. If I was just-" Kira stopped; he noticed the colour of her eyes. It was almost as it was losing its colour. …No it did lose its colour…

"…Lacus?" Kira said curiously. Something felt strange.

"Lacus, Lacus, speak to me" Kira said. Lacus' face fell forward onto Kira's chest. She collapsed in his arms.

"…Lacus" Kira received one of the biggest shocks of his life. Since Lacus fell forward, Kira had no choice but to look down. Kira was scared out of his mind. How did this happen? He didn't hear anything...

All his thoughts about the past, everything he had done, everyone he had hurt… everything he was feeling. It all vanished at this moment. Something he would have never expected to happen, it happened.

Lacus was **shot**. Kira looked around, but he didn't find a single person….

---------------------------------------------------------

"Got her" Rau said. "It's just a matter of time now before she's **gone**." Rau picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Lacus Clyne is dead"

"Yes"

"I'll see you soon then" Rau hung up the phone. He then started taking apart his T.C.I. M89 SR (Sniper Rifle) and placing it back into its case.

--------------------------------------

Lacus was shot and it happened in Kira's arms. "Lacus look at me!" Kira said. Tears began to form in his eyes. The wound was serious, it looked fatal. With his left hand, Kira tore off the cloth around his neck. Kira picked her up and ran to the near by hospital located just a few blocks away.

"Hold on Lacus!"

----------------------------------------------------

There were 6 surgeons working on Lacus. They were trying desperately to retrieve the bullet and stop the bleeding. They said the bullet just missed her heart. Any lower and Lacus would've been gone, but the wound was still serious. Kira was watching everything from the window he was scared. How the hell did this happen?

The surgeons retrieved the bullet. Everything looked fine when suddenly.

Lacus fell into cardiac arrest **(Cardiac arrest is when victim loses consciousness, stops normal breathing and loses pulse and blood pressure). **The surgeons were running around, trying to keep her stable.

"We're losing her doctor!" one of the surgeons said. Suddenly, Lacus' pulse dropped. What Kira saw on the life support system scared him to death. What he saw… was a straight line. Indicating Lacus was dead.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to dedicate this cliffee to 'r' payback for the cliff you left me in the greatest king chap2 :D**

**As for this story, it's almost done. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters left. Or maybe more if I get some more idea's. **


	6. Chapter 6

**If you read this chapter before, i rewrote it. **

**:D please R&R **

* * *

Chapter 6

There were 6 surgeons working on Lacus. They were trying desperately to retrieve the bullet and stop the bleeding. They said that the bullet had just missed her heart. Any lower and Lacus would've been gone, but the wound was still serious. Kira was watching everything from the glass walls. How the hell did this happen?

The surgeons retrieved the bullet. Everything looked fine when suddenly. Lacus fell into cardiac arrest. The surgeons were running around, trying to keep her stable.

"We're losing her doctor!" one of the surgeons said. Suddenly, Lacus' pulse dropped. What Kira saw on the life support system scared him to death. What he saw… was a straight line. Indicating Lacus was dead.

"Damn it! Get the blinds!" The lead surgeon ordered. One of the surgeons rushed over to the window and shut the blinds so no one from the hallways could see what was happening. This was a routine that the doctors of the hospital go through whenever something turns out wrong. It's used mostly when the hospital walls are glass.

Sweat dripped down Kira's face as he placed a hand on the glass wall. "…Lacus this is all my… fault" He said. "Everything's my fault…"

"…I'm sorry Lacus, please… just be alright"

Kira began to trace his thoughts back, trying to pin point where the source of his evil came from. Kira and Cagalli's mother died shortly after giving birth to them. After she died, their father looked after them for a while, until he couldn't handle the pressure anymore. For some apparent reason, his father despised Kira with all his heart. He hated how Kira looked just like his mother. As a result, Kira was constantly beaten up by his father. But Ulen Hibiki would never harm Kira as long as Cagalli was around. When Cagalli would go outside the house, Kira would always get a beating. It never made any sense to Kira; he couldn't understand what he had done.

One night Cagalli had run away from home. She couldn't handle the stress of being without a mom. All the kids at school would laugh at her when they found out she didn't have a mother. That very same night, Kira was in his room sleeping. That's when Ulen came home extremely drunk. Ulen came home and found that Cagalli wasn't there. Once he saw Cagalli was gone, he went straight for Kira. Kira was picked off from his bed while still in his sleeping form. Kira was thrown into a wall. Kira woke up in pain; he was then kicked rapidly to the ground. When Ulen asked where Cagalli was, Kira couldn't give him a reply. It was like this almost everyday, till finally, Ulen committed suicide. Kira was pretty much traumatized after that.

Kira and Cagalli were sent to a foster home. 2 different families came and took Kira and Cagalli, separating the twins. Kira and Cagalli didn't see each other till a year later when Cagalli's family moved to the same street as Kira's.

When Kira was picked up by the Yamato family, he instantly fell in love with them both. They treated Kira like he was there own flash and blood, like a real loving mother and father. Kira's mother was very gently and kind, she taught Kira how to enjoy life. She was well aware of what Kira had gone through with his biological father; she tried her best to nurture Kira and show him a life he could enjoy.

Returning back to his senses Kira began to think intensively on a certain matter that had been bugging him. Why was Siegel Clyne murdered? Something told Kira that the one that had Siegel Clyne assassinated was the same person that tried to assassinate Lacus.

---------------------------------------------------------

**1 Year earlier**

_Siegel Clyne's company had been taken over by Mark about year ago when his daughter married him. Mark was in control for most of it, but Siegel still had full control, at least until Siegel died or signed it off to Mark, but Siegel had no intensions to let Mark have his company just yet. _

_It was on that day that Siegel discovered the horrifying truth about Mark. Mark, Mark's company… Mark's father didn't actually exist… Their identities were made up. Siegel was horrified when he discovered this… _

_Siegel Clyne searched long and hard a year ago to find a partner that shared the same ideals as he did. Siegel wanted to save people who were living on the streets, who were suffering. Siegel wasn't sure how it happened, but he bumped into Mark's father. Next thing Siegel realized is that this man was interested in what he was doing, he shared the same ideals as him, at least that's what Siegel thought. _

_There was no actual proof that Mark's name existed on papers. That's one thing that made Siegel confused. Just what in god's name was happening? _

_Mark and Mark's father were just alibis for their operation. Their plan was to build a biohazardous substance that would infect people and kill the population. It was an experiment that needed funding. Once they saw Siegel and his ideals they played along just so they could get their money. Their plan was going good until Siegel discovered the truth… Once Mark discovered what he knew, he had him assassinated by Rau. Siegel never had a chance to get the work out… _

_Lacus was practically useless to their operations, the only reason why she was still living was so that Mark could get his chance to hopefully be with her. Over the year he had developed a strong lust for the pink haired beauty. Mark tried desperately to sleep with Lacus but she would always reject him. **A year later** after the divorce had filed through, Mark tried going after her, but the only thing that solved was him almost raping her, and she would have been raped if Kira had not shown up. Mark was thrown into jail but he made bail by his father. After Mark had gotten out, he called Rau and had her assassinated._

-------------------------------------------

Kira waited over 30 minutes when finally one of the doctors emerged from the doors. The doctor walked straight up to Kira. Kira was scared out of his mind, he didn't know if Lacus was okay, or if she was dead. Kira immediately rushed up to the doctor.

"…How is she?"

"We retrieved the bullet, and we got her heart up and running." The doctor said. For those few seconds Kira felt relieved. "But when we were trying to get her breathing, she slipped into a coma. I'm sorry"

Those words shocked Kira. His heart latterly dropped to the floor. Lacus was shot, she was injured, and she was now in a coma. It was Kira's fault; he was the only one to blame. If Kira didn't do what he did… then Lacus would have never left the apartment to begin with. What was he thinking, what was the reason he wanted Lacus hurt so bad? His heart that was filled with hatred for her… Kira didn't feel like that anymore, he felt hurt and scared. Lacus was so close from death… this wasn't what Kira wanted… He never wanted it to end like this.

"…How long is she going be in a coma, do you know?" Kira asked, already knowing that a coma is undermined he asked anyways.

"It could be with in the hour, or could be 2 years from now. You can't exactly determine the length of a coma" The doctor said. Kira took in a deep sigh.

"…Can I see her?" Kira asked.

"Sure" the doctor replied. "We just have to wheel her down to a room. After she's set you visit her as long as you please."

"Thank you" Kira said. After a few moments, they wheeled a stretcher out of the surgery room and went down the hall. Kira followed that stretcher until it went into a room. Once Lacus was set in a room, they lifted her off the stretcher and put her on a bed. After that they attached some wires so they could monitor her heart consistently. After a few more routines they were done. Once the doctor's left Lacus' room, Kira walked in. Observing Lacus' body, Kira's heart began to quiver.

'…_I should probably tell Cagalli' _Kira thought pulling out his cell phone. Kira was about to dial when he realized that cell phones are not to be used in hospitals under any circumstances. Walking next to Lacus' bed, Kira reached out and grabbed the corded phone, dialing Cagalli's number.

----------------------------------------------------

Getting startled by the loud bang on the door, Cagalli quickly rushed herself to open the door only to find Athrun. "Have you seen her yet?" Cagalli said. Athrun sighed.

"I've searched everywhere, I can't find her." Athrun said.

"If you searched everywhere then you would have already found her. I'm going to try searching now." Cagalli said. Athrun sighed.

"Cagalli you don't even know where to start looking, she could be anywhere." Athrun said. Cagalli ignored Athrun's statement and put on her jacket.

"I knew Lacus was upset… if I don't find her, if she's hurt, it'll be my fault for not stopping her, I should have gone after her…" Cagalli said. Just as Cagalli was about to leave she got a call, it was Kira. Cagalli answered the phone.

"Kira did you find Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"Where was she?"

"Kira what's wrong?"

"…Kira"

"What?

"Who did it? No… wait I'll be right there!" Cagalli said hanging up the phone. Athrun jerked his head up at Cagalli.

"Cagalli what's wrong?" Athrun asked.

"…It's Lacus. She's been shot" Those words echoed in Athrun's mind over and over again. …Lacus was shot? How is that possible… just what in the world was happening?

"…What do you mean she's shot?" Athrun asked.

"What do you think it means!" Cagalli said. Hurrying to get her things Cagalli ran out the front door followed by Athrun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira stood in Lacus' room. He stood by her side as she slept on the bed. Lacus was shot from a far away distance. It was definitely the work of a professional. Kira held the bullet the doctor retrieved from Lacus in a bag in the palm of his hand, he observed the bullet. It was something he had never seen before, it looked so different then the standard gun bullets.

Kira's thoughts were interrupted as a group of 7 came into the room. They were Kira's security team that he traveled with, but they weren't with Kira on his visit to Japan.

"…Andrew what are you doing here?" Kira asked. Andrew Waltfeld was Kira's head of security team; he was basically Kira's bodyguard.

"…Aren't you supposed to tell me where your going, and what in god's name happened to you're arm?" Andrew demanded. Kira sighed.

"Let's talk outside" Kira said. Once they were outside Kira had explained everything that had happened, including the incident with Lacus. Kira handed Andrew the bullet they had retrieved from Lacus' body.

"Can you tell me where this came from?" Kira asked. Taking the bullet, Andrew observed it thoroughly. His eyes widened.

"Have you seen it before?" Kira asked. Andrew nodded.

"It came from a T.C.I. M89 Sniper Rifle, very, very rare. These rifles are very hard to obtain, and there berried deep within Israel. This bullet should have killed that girl, it's a miracle she's alive." Andrew said. Kira's eyes widened.

"What the hell is an Israel gun doing all the way over here?" Kira asked. Kira wasted no time. "Well anyways it's a good thing you guys are here. Now I'll be able to start acting. I want 3 people keeping constant surveillance on Lacus. If the ones that shot Lacus found out she is still alive, they might try killing her again." Kira said.

"Kira what are you going to do?" Andrew asked.

"We're going to find out who did this" Kira said.

"You don't even know where to start looking"

"The one who did this is most likely the one that had Siegel Clyne assassinated over a year ago. If I trace over what Siegel Clyne was doing, I might be able to find out just exactly what he was doing that had him assassinated." Kira said. "I bought Siegel's company not too long ago, I'm going to try and search his old office." Kira said.

"Come on" Kira signaled. Andrew sighed, looking over at his team of 6, he pointed at 3 of them. "You 3 stay here and protect that girl, the rest of you follow me" Andrew ordered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Searching the deserted office of Sigel Clyne's building, Kira and Andrew were searching around, trying to see if they could find any leads. Kira and Andrew were the only ones in Siegel Clyne's old office. Unable to find anything, Andrew jerked his head up. "Kira this is pointless, he was murdered over a year ago, if there were any leads, they were probably already found and removed."

3 of Andrew's men walked into the door. "Did you find anything?" Kira asked.

"No, sir" He replied. "We haven't found a thing."

Silence filled the air. Kira was starting to feel frustrated. He wanted nothing more then to find the one responsible for this. Then finally Kira was blesses with an idea he felt made a lot of sense. Mark tried to have his way with Lacus… if that's the case; maybe he's the one that arranged all this. It made perfect sense to him, after all the guy tried to rape Lacus, and he was thrown into jail because of it. Mark was Kira's best guess. Kira wasted no time, standing straight up Kira headed towards the door.

"Let's go" Kira said.

"…Where are we going now?" Andrew asked.

"We're going to visit Siegel Clyne's ex-son in law. If I'm correct, he should be in Prison." Kira said. Andrew jerked his head, trying to catch up with Kira.

"What we're going to visit Mark Dullindal?" Andrew said. Kira stopped walking and jerked his head in Andrew's direction.

"…Mark's name isn't Dullindal" Kira said, trying to figure out where Andrew got that idea from.

"The one that married your girlfriend, he's Dullindal's kid." Andrew said. "I'm 150 percent sure Kira"

"…" Silenced filled the air. Gilbert Dullindal tried to buy Infinity so many times. Gilbert was actually the one that wanted to partner up with Mwu in the beginning, but Mwu didn't trust him. Gilbert had tried many times to merge his company with theirs but it was something that both Kira and Mwu didn't approve of. They didn't like the vibe Gilbert gave off. It was almost as if he was up to something. But Gilbert Dullindal, he lived in Europe, he had a meeting with Mwu in Amsterdam recently, but Gilbert asked him to come back with Kira.

Kira had to admit that now that he thought about it, he never knew Mark's last name. Mark married the women of his dreams and he didn't even bother to find out anything about Mark. Gilbert was caught a few times trying to con people. Kira was almost convinced that Gilbert was behind everything.

Andrew could tell Kira was lost in his own thoughts. "Kira, is something wrong?"

Returning to his senses, Kira turned his head and looked over at Andrew. "…You maybe right. Damn it how could I be so stupid!" Kira said.

"Huh?" Andrew was a little confused.

"We need to hurry" Kira said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in front of Lacus' bed a tear fell from Cagalli's face. Athrun was in shock, he couldn't believe it. Lacus was really shot. Looking over at the other 3 guys in the room, Athrun began to feel suspicious. "…Who are you, and why are you here?" Athrun asked.

"We work for Kira Yamato, and we're here because he asked us not to take an eye off Ms Clyne." One of them said. Cagalli looked over at the 3 men.

"…Where did Kira go?" Cagalli asked.

"He went to find out who did this to the girl."

"…What? Which way did he go?" Athrun asked, hoping that he'll be able to help Kira. Athrun couldn't just sit tight and do nothing. If Kira had a lead, Athrun wanted to help.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"…Why not?" Athrun asked.

"We don't know who you are. We can't just tell anyone where they went. For all we know you could be the ones behind this" One of the others said.

"That's ridiculous. This girl right here is Kira's sister" Athrun said, pointing over at Cagalli. Cagalli fixed her eyes at the 3 of them. They didn't make a facial expression at all. They could really care less.

"Even if she is Kira's sister, we're not going to say a word as to where Kira had gone." He said. "We were give specific orders." Athrun gave up, anything he would say would be futile, and these guys looked like honorable agents. Breaking theses guys wouldn't be possible. Cagalli just shrugged it off and looked back at her friend. Lacus looked so pale in the face; it was obvious that Lacus had lost a lot of blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking out of the prison doors, Kira cussed to himself loudly. He was in denial. "Mark already made bail, I can't believe it" Kira said. Andrew and the other 3 were right behind Kira.

"Well Kira, now what do we do?" Andrew asked.

"We're going to do the obvious. We're going to Mark's home." Kira said. Kira re-arranged the cloth around his neck, slipping his right arm further in so he'll feel more comfortable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7 in the evening when they were nearing the gate of Mark's home. Andrew was a bit shocked at the size of the house. Actually, it wasn't a house.

"This guy lives in a mansion Kira" Andrew said. Kira continued to walk forward.

"So, what's your point?" Kira asked.

"My point is that he's going to have a security system." Andrew said. Reaching into his pocket, Kira pulled out a palm disk. Placing the palm disk on is right hand. It was directly in Kira's hand, he wasn't able to grasp it because of his broken fingers, but he managed to at least balance the palm disk so his left hand could be free. After his left had was set free, Kira took out a stylus with his left hand and began to input data on the touch screen.

"That's what this is for" Kira said. All 4 of them were curious as to what Kira was up to, especial Andrew.

"…Kira what is that supposed to do?" Andrew asked. Punching configurations into the palm, Kira was taking his time.

"This whole country, no, about 65 of the world is running on energy from one of the many Infinity power plant I have around the globe. With this palm, I have complete excess to every single house hold it sends power to. You know I could even cause a melt down in every city that I have a power plant in. …Could you imagine what would happen if this palm fell into the wrong hands?" Kira said.

"Kira that's pretty dangerous? Does Mwu have that too?" Andrew asked.

"No, I'm the only one that has one." Kira said. Getting ready, Kira crouched down next to the date where a camera was.

"Okay, get ready guys. I'm about to shut down his power."

Kira inputted a code and with that the power to the mansion was shut off. A big energy malfunction could be heard.

"Alright let's go" Kira said. One of the agents climbed over the gate and opened it manually so that Kira wouldn't have to climb it. Watching their steps, they tried hard to think ahead so they wouldn't be seen.

With little effort they were all in the house. They got in from a window located on the ground level. As soon as they got in they could hear someone cussing, it was Mark. Mark was cussing loudly to himself, he was in front of his computer when the power went out, it was obvious he was doing something important from the amount of cussing he was letting off.

"I don't believe this! I was just about to make a transaction. Damn it! I told him so many times we need a backup power supply system!" Mark said out loud.

"…Where the hell is my flashlight?" Mark yelled. Mark began to make his way into another room, hoping to find a flashlight to get him through the darkness of the basement laboratory. Mark knew his father was down there, and he knew he would have a hard time trying to find the exit if it was pitch black down there. Mark made his way into the next room, he was a little confused to see the window opened.

"…I never left that open…" Mark said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Walking over to a desk, he opened the drawer and took out his flashlight. Turning around to head to the basement me Mark was violently shoved into the ground with a gun pointed to his skull. He squealed in pain. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Stand him up" Kira ordered. Grabbing him by his hair while locking his arms to the side, Andrew and 2 other agents stood Mark up to his feet, facing him towards Kira. Mark's eyes widened.

"Mr. Yamato… what's going on here?" Mark asked. He was confused.

"Relax Mark; I just want to ask you a few questions." Kira said. "And you better tell me the truth" Andrew pointed his gun towards Mark's temple. Mark quickly nodded.

"Do you know who killed Siegel Clyne?" Kira asked. Mark was surprised that Kira would bring up that question.

"No I don't know. The killer was never identified." Mark replied. Kira walked behind Mark. Kira moved on to the next question.

"Have you ever tried to kill Lacus before?" Kira asked. Mark's eyes widened.

"I love Lacus; I would never do anything to hurt her!" Mark said. Kira glared at Mark.

"Last time I saw you, you were trying to rape Lacus in an ally way" Kira said. "She looked like she was hurting a lot."

"No, I never did such a thing-" Mark was cut of as Kira kneed him in the gut. "Be careful Mark, you've already lied to me once." Mark winced in pain.

"You were the one that had Siegel assassinated a year ago." Kira said.

"…No, I never would hurt him" Mark said. Kira could tell that Mark wasn't going to break easily, so he tried to come up with a plan. Eventually, Kira came up with a plan right there and then.

"You're father already confessed, he told us everything!" Kira said. Kira tried to make something up, hoping that he could pull Mark into a trap.

"…What?"

"You were the one that had Lacus assassinated?" Kira said. Mark tried to regain his composure.

"What are you talking about, Lacus got assassinated?" Mark asked. Kira finally had enough, grabbing Mark's index finger, he pulled it all the way back, breaking his finger. Mark squealed in pain,

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Mark screamed. Kira had enough.

"…Kill him" Kira said. Andrew held the gun up to Mark's temple, Andrew could feel Mark tremble. Andrew wasn't really going to pull the trigger, he knew this was just a plan to try and let Mark open up.

"OK I'LL TELL YOU, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Mark screamed. Kira smiled. Andrew removed the gun away from Mark's head.

"Siegel and Lacus were assassinated by a man named Rau. He's a man my father hired; I had nothing to do with it, I swear." Mark said. Kira punched Mark hard in the face. Kira put his hand around his neck and grasped him tightly.

"Why did you have Siegel killed?" Kira asked.

"…Because he found out too much" Mark said.

"Found out to much…" Kira said. "And what was it that he found out?"

Mark didn't answer. Kira then realized what Mark had just said a second ago. "I thought you said you're father had Siegel killed." Kira said. Mark stopped dead, he missed up.

"…I…I… No I was…"

"Why did you have Lacus killed?" Kira asked. Already knowing he was screwed, Mark gave himself in.

"…If I can't have her, no one will!"

"For that reason you tried to kill-" Kira stopped talking when a loud sound of a metal door opening was heard not too far from the room they were in. "Hey Mark, what's going on with the power, it took me forever to find the door!" Kira recognized that voice, it was definitely the voice of Gilbert Dullindal.

"One word and I'll pull the trigger." Andrew said. Mark nodded his head. "No, wait I got an idea." Kira whispered.

"Tell him you're in here, or else" Kira whispered. Andrew tightened the grip on the gun, digging the nozzle to Mark's head. Mark nodded his head. "But anything else and you're a dead man"

"Father, I'm here!" Mark yelled. The footsteps were approaching.

"You 2 circle around the corner and grab him from behind when he enters. Once you grab him, I'll turn the power back on." Kira whispered. Just as the man entered the room, he was grabbed from behind.

"…What is this, what's going on?" The man said. Unable to see him because of the distance and from the power outage, Kira turned the power back on with his palm disk. When the power was switched back on, the lights turned on. Kira saw the man, he was shocked.

"Gilbert…Dullindal? …You were right" Kira said. Kira was shocked out of his mind to find Dullindal here in Japan. Gilbert's eyes narrowed at Kira.

"…Kira Yamato?" Gilbert said. Looking around Gilbert was furious.

"What is this? What's going on?" Gilbert demanded. Walking over to Gilbert, Kira punched him.

"…You…!" Kira said.

"You killed Siegel, and you tried to kill Lacus" Kira said. "WHY?" Kira demanded. Gilbert didn't respond just yet.

"…What are you talking about, I-" Gilbert was cut off as Kira's fist lined up against his cheek, leaving a red imprint of his fist.

"You're son already confessed! Don't lie!" Kira said. Gilbert was scared and confused. He looked over at Mark only to see the look of defeat in his eyes. Gilbert knew they were now screwed.

"…"

Something had been bothering Mark, so he decided to speak on his own accord. "…What do you mean… **tried** to kill Lacus?" Mark asked. "Why did you say try?"

Kira turned around and looked at Mark "Lacus isn't dead. She's still alive, but don't worry, where you guys are going, you'll never be able to hurt anyone every again." Kira said. Mark began to fume.

"Please let me go!" Mark asked. Andrew shot him a pitiful glare. "I need to kill her; I can't stand the thought of her being with another man!"

Kira walked up to Mark and kneed him in the guy hard, almost knocking him out, but not quite. "I'm surprised at you Gilbert; I wonder what they're going to do to you?" Kira asked. Gilbert didn't say anything, he knew he was doomed.

"…What I'm curious to see is what that big sound was" Kira said. Gilbert's eyes immediately went wide.

"…No you can't!" Gilbert shouted. Completely ignoring Gil, Kira walked over towards the area Gilbert had emerged from.

"NO" Gilbert shouted.

"Mark, do something!" Gilbert demanded.

"Shut up, this is your fault! I told you to get a backup power supply when we first came here!" Mark shouted. Mark didn't really seem to care what was happening, but Gilbert on the other hand was sweating like crazy. This was it; they were going to be finished.

Kira walked out of the room and saw a big metal door. The door looked like a safe. After he saw it, he headed back to where Gilbert was.

"Andrew, handcuff them both and follow me." Kira said. Andrew nodded and did what he was told. After they were both handcuffed, Andrew ordered the 3 remaining from his team to look after Gil, and Mark while he went with Kira.

Kira and Andrew went through the metal door which was left open by Gilbert when he came up. Once Kira and Andrew got down to the lab, they both received the biggest shock of there lives. It was a lab filled with hundreds of test tubes, every single one of these tubes had a human in it, But they weren't living, they were dead, from the looks of it, they've been dead for too long.

"…What in god's name…" Andrew said.

"Is this?" Kira said, completing Andrew's sentence. "…What was he doing down here."

"…Call the police now, Andrew" Kira said. Andrew did what he was told. He picked up his cell and called for the police. After he was done talking to the police he continued to walk, observing the area. Kira found a computer and quickly started to browse. Kira found strong evidence that would keep both Mark and Gil locked away for ever. What Kira found was a briefing operation to take out the president of the United States. He also found the locations of nuclear warheads stored around the world. Gilbert must of been planning to dominate the world.

"…My god…" Kira whispered to himself. Andrew was looking over Kira's should, he told was shocked.

"…There's a hit list?" Kira said. Opening the file, Kira looked at the hit list. The list was long, and it listed some people that were already dead.

Siegel Clyne's name was listed. So were some other people that were murdered. Looking down the list he saw that Lacus Clyne was taken down as well. What Kira saw next was a complete shock. The next person on the hit list was Mwu la Flaga and the person right under Mwu was Kira Yamato.

"…Kira is this?" Andrew said. Kira ignored Andrew.

"…How long before the police arrive?" Kira asked.

"Any minute now" Andrew said. Kira wasted no time. Kira began to upload the hard drive into his master computer back home. Thanks to the Infinity satellite system, this task was done in seconds. From where Kira was, there were camera screens monitoring the front. Kira saw the police pulling in.

"Come on lets head back up, we'll let the police take up the rest." Kira said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira and his team were standing on the front porch of Mark's, well Dullindal's mansion. Mark and Gilbert were being taken away by the officials. Soon after the police arrived, the news crew had gotten there. This was one of the biggest discoveries in the world. Kira had pretty much saved the world. Behind the metal door that Gilbert had emerged from back at the mansion was a laboratory filled with human test subjects and about 100 more different illegal experiments.

The media were now all over this and Kira was now labeled the man who discovered it all. People now saw him as a hero. Kira didn't really care about any of this; he just wanted to get back to the hospital. They wanted to ask Kira some questions, but Kira didn't say a word to anyone. Kira now wanted to head back to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira walked into the room and found Cagalli and Athrun already there. Kira gave the signal for the 3 in the room to leave. The 3 agents left and joined Andrew and his team outside the door. Once they left, Kira looked over at Cagalli.

"Kira, you want to start explaining what happen?" Cagalli asked. Taking in a deep sigh, Kira took a seat next to Lacus.

"I had just found Lacus after I had spent so long searching for her. As I was talking to her, she fell into my arms; I looked down and saw blood. After that I immediately rushed to get her to a hospital." Kira said.

"You didn't see who did it?" Athrun asked. Kira nodded.

"It was done by a sniper rifle; they were a good distance away. I didn't see anyone even close to where we were."

Silence filled the air for the next little while. Finally after about 5 minutes, Cagalli broke the silence.

"…Kira, there's something I want to talk to you about." Cagalli said. Kira slowly turned his head towards Cagalli.

"…Ever since …Lacus had been married. You've changed a lot, you've turned into something that your not. I don't think having you around is good for Lacus when she wakes up…" Cagalli said. Kira's head jerked up.

"What?"

"I want you to leave, and this time, please don't come back" Cagalli said, her eyes were fixed on the ground. Kira got up.

"…I don't believe this, you're actually asking me to leave?" Kira said. Kira felt hurt.

"…Kira I'm not asking you, I'm telling you" Cagalli said, glaring her eyes and Kira. Athrun was a bit stunned from Cagalli's words. Cagalli was blaming all of this on Kira. Cagalli didn't want Kira to be around Lacus at all.

"Cagalli, I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now, ever since I came back" Kira said. Cagalli looked at Kira.

"…" Cagalli didn't say a word. Kira glared a Cagalli.

"The day of Lacus' wedding, you saw me leave, why didn't you try coming after me?" Kira said. this made Cagalli's blood boil.

"…Why would I need to come after you, you're a grown man, and you can fight your own battles by yourself." Cagalli said.

"…Fight my own battles? Is that how you see it? All those years ago before we got sent to the foster home. You ran away from home almost every week. Every time you ran, I had to come and get you and explain to dad where you were! I was always there for you when you were suffering!" Kira yelled. Cagalli was confused she didn't know where Kira was getting at.

"We didn't have a mom, do you know how hard I had it growing up!" Cagalli yelled back.

"Guys calm down" Athrun tried to intervene, but nothing could get in the way of Kira and Cagalli. Kira began to laugh. Both Cagalli and Athrun looked confused.

"…So tell me Cagalli, how exactly were you suffering?" Kira asked. Cagalli glared.

"I told you, we never had a mother. While you were hanging around dad, learning how to be a man, I was in the corner of my room, wondering where I came from, wondering why I existed, wondering why I was the only kid with out a mom. Of course you wouldn't know because you were always with dad!" Cagalli said. Silence filled the air, Kira smiled.

"…While I was learning how to be a man…" Kira quoted. "I like how you put that, but let me rephrase that for you. While you were locked away in you're room, curled up in a ball, while you were gone from home, I got blamed for it. Each and every time you were gone I was getting the shit knocked out of me. You know how much times I almost got beaten to death? Every time he found out you were gone, I would get beat up, every mistake you would do, I would get beat up, it's my fault why mom died, that's what dad said to me right before he shot himself in the mouth, right in front of my eyes. You have no idea what it means for someone to suffer. Even after all I went through, I saw how lonely you looked, and I tried to comfort you."

Kira saw the look and sympathy in Cagalli's eyes. He didn't mean for it to go that far. He never planned to tell Cagalli the truth. Realizing that he lost his composure, he took his leave. Without saying a word, Kira walked out of Lacus' room.

Cagalli's eyes were widened. The things Kira had said… they made perfect sense. Now that he mentioned it, she always remembered that Kira always had a bump or a cut somewhere on his body.

Athrun was completely shocked. What was Cagalli getting at? Why did she say that to Kira all the sudden? Was it really true? Was Kira really abused as a child? Athrun watched the emotionless face on Cagalli. He didn't know what he could say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking out of the door Kira was confronted by Andrew. "Kira what was that about?" Andrew asked. Kira didn't bother to look at Andrew.

"I'm heading back home…" Kira said. No eye contact whatsoever. Kira walked down the hall of the hospital heading towards the exit. Andrew stood there for a while when he finally decided to chase after Kira.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without telling Athrun, Cagalli headed back to her apartment. She was going over her thoughts of the past. Everything in Cagalli's childhood began to now make sense. The reason why Kira was always hurt, Cagalli felt so horrible. Cagalli tried to go after Kira, but the time she decided to go after him. Kira was already on a plane flying out of Japan.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Walking into Kira's mansion, he took a seat. Andrew had a worried look. "Kira you and Mwu were on that Hit list. What are you going to do?" Andrew asked.

"I'm going to let Mwu in on it. But for now, until Rau is captured, I think its best that both Mwu and I stay indoors." Kira said.

"…Is that so" Andrew said.

**22 months** had quickly passed by. Lacus was still in a coma, and Kira was no where to be seen. Kira and Mwu hid himself from everyone; they didn't want to be seen by anyone anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira had finally tacked down the location of Rau. Kira had sent in a team of 6 people to assassinate, or capture Rau. The team was being lead by Andrew Waltfeld. As the team headed towards the location, Andrew opened up a brief case and assembled his Accuracy International Super Magnum (L115A1) (**a/n: it's the most powerful sniper rifle to date**)

Touching his transmitter, Andrew spoke. Alright we're heading in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Making her daily routine, the nurse changed the bags in Lacus' room. She did her daily checks. She made sure Lacus was doing fine even though she was in a coma. After the nurse was done, she left.

Just as the nurse left, Lacus' body began to fidget. Sweat dripped down her face and soaked up her pillow.

"…K…Kira" Lacus whispered.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Some of the parts have been rewritten. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Kira had finally tackled down the location of Rau. Kira had sent in a team of 7 people to assassinate, or capture Rau. The team was being lead by Andrew Waltfeld. As the team headed towards the location, Andrew opened up a brief case and assembled his Accuracy International Super Magnum (Model number L115A1. Some people might know this sniper as the AWP)

Touching his transmitter, Andrew spoke. "Alright we're heading in."

"Wait, don't, not yet" Kira said. "Don't make a move just yet. I'm going to send you a satellite overview image of the area. This guy is a big time killer; I want to take extra precautions." Kira said.

"Alright, now that you mention it, that is a good idea." Andrew said. "We'll stand by until further orders" Andrew said.

"Just hang tight, it's going to take awhile" Kira said. Andrew sighed. The midnight breeze blew rather furiously, it was a sign of a storm hitting soon. Resting his gun on the hill behind the tree, Andrew rested his body on the ground, sitting up. Andrew's team stood by and carefully observed the house, checking to make sure that there was no sign of anyone else. Going down on one knee while keeping aim at the house with his 9mm handgun, equipped with a sound suppresser, Shinn Auska was a little confused. Inching himself closer to Andrew, Shinn silently spoke.

"Sir, what are we doing? More importantly, what are you doing?" Shinn asked. Shinn was Andrew's newest apprentice. Shinn had been training for the last year and a half just to work under Kira Yamato. Shinn was a very young talented, yet deadly soldier. Don't let his attitude fool you, he's a lot smarter then most people give him credit for. Although Shinn was talented for his age, Kira and Andrew were a little hesitant to send him into the field. Shinn had practically begged Kira. He wanted nothing more then to be in the field. After days of begging, Kira finally accepted.

There were a total of 7 guards there, including Andrew Waltfeld. Andrew was equipped with AISM Sniper Rifle, and had a standard 9mm handgun as his secondary. Everyone else there except for Shinn had M4's with 9mm handguns. Shinn used a 9mm handgun as his standard gun, his secondary gun which he had mounted on his back, was an AK47. Which everyone found odd, even Shinn did, but then Kira told him the reason for the AK47, it seemed very logical to Shinn. Shinn was shocked that Kira himself knew so much about guns, he must've of really done his homework on his part.

"It's going to be awhile before we actually head in. I might as well rest for the time being" Andrew said. Shinn sighed. Reaching into his pocket, Andrew pulled out a thermos. Twisting the top of, he began to sip. Shinn's eyes widened.

"You brought your coffee?" Shinn asked, already knowing the truth. Andrew smiled.

"Well of course" Andrew said. Andrew held out the thermos to Shinn. "Want some?"

Shinn had a sour look mounted onto his face. "No thanks, I'll pass." Shinn said. Andrew chuckled.

"Well it's not something that someone your age can appreciate yet. You'll learn what I mean eventually, when you stop drinking your milk and decide to grow up." Andrew teased. Shinn's full attention went to Andrew.

"Hey, I'm not a child!" Shinn yelled.

"SHHH… Quiet down you two, we'll be spotted" One of the others said." Shinn immediately focused his attention back at the house.

"…Old man" Shinn said. Andrew smiled, changing the subject.

"Damn it, what's taking Kira so long?" Andrew asked. Just as Andrew said, that Kira's voice appeared on the transmitter.

"I'm almost done, just hang on" Kira said. Andrew sighed. Andrew touched his transmitter.

"Hurry up Kira. I'm starting to feel a bit agitated here" Andrew said, taking his finger off the transmitter's button.

---------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

Kira slouched back, colliding into the backrest, the chair tilted back a bit. Observing the 7 LCD monitors that lay before his eyes, Kira tried to arrange his thoughts. Although the 7 monitors were all connected to the same computer, they each served a purpose. Kira's eyes were fixed on the most important monitor. The screen was a satellite over view; from there he was able to use a thermal scoop to see how many men were inside the house. What confused Kira was not the amount of people he had, it was the security he had. There were laser sensors security everywhere, and he also had a lot of camera's monitoring the outside. This guy is acting too cautious. Through the satellite image, Kira was able to see several different views. Kira could also view the satellite image in a normal clear view, and he could also use night, thermal, and IMF vision (Sorry I forgot what it stands for but it enables you to see electronic materials).

Taking a breathier, Kira had an itch on his right arm. Scratching his arm, Kira gazed at his hand, lifting it up in front of his eyes, he was relieved. Originally Kira was only supposed to wear the cast for about 2 months, but for some unexplained reason, it took almost 4 months to heal properly. The cast was replaced with a white tight sleeve; it was just for a few days. Although some time has passed, Kira still wore it to remind himself, the way he had acted was stupid. He wore it as a reminder. Focusing his attention back on the screen, Kira tried to figure out what their best option was. No matter how hard Kira tried to see through this, the security was too overwhelming for his team.

Walking over and standing behind Kira, Mwu tried his best to understand what he was seeing, but the honest truth was that Mwu really didn't understand what he was seeing, despite the satellite image, the other 6 monitors were all in codes. "Kira what's wrong?" Mwu asked. Grasping his skull, Kira tried to come up with a plan, but he couldn't figure it out. Kira searched for 2 years over the net trying to find this guy, and now that he's found him, he can't find a way to get to him. Kira could've shut down the power to the house, but he thought that it would be too obvious. Kira wanted Rau distracted, if the power was turned off, then Rau might hear them approach.

Getting on the com, Kira contacted Andrew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

"Are you done yet Kira?" Andrew said, holding down the button on the com.

"…Sorry, his security is really tight. I need you to listen carefully when you're going in. Did you put your ASIM together yet?" Kira asked.

"Yea, I've put it together since we got here" Andrew said.

"What about the others?" Kira asked.

"They're all locked and loaded Kira" Andrew said.

"I'm sorry, I tried to think of every possible solution, but the only thing that works is for me cut off the power" Kira said. Andrew was a little confused.

"Why would that be a problem?" Andrew asked.

"I didn't want to resort to that solution because he might pick up on it. He's an assassin Andrew. You have to act cautious. A strategic mind holds the key to success." Kira said.

"Andrew I've uploaded the schematics to all of your PDA's. If you take a look closely on the PDA, you'll see red blinking dots, those are human's. As you can see they're all inside." Kira said. "It's a good think this house is in the middle of no where, otherwise we might be seen."

"Yea, so, are you giving me a go, Kira?" Andrew asked.

"Yea, just make sure everyone is online with me on their ear piece." Kira said. It took a few minutes but Andrew told everyone about the PDA, and he ordered all of them to equip their ear pieces. After that they were finally ready to go. Docking the ASIM onto his back, Andrew took out his 9mm handgun and added his sound suppressor to it.

"We're all ready Kira" Andrew said.

"Alright, I'm monitoring you're movements carefully. Trust me guys, I'll guide you through this. All of you turn on your body cameras and put on your night vision." Kira said. All of them did as they were told.

"The window nearest to you, located on the right side, rush to it!" Kira said. With that, they all rushed just as Kira said. Right when they neared the house, the power went out and inside became pitch black. Running to the window, Shinn took out his knife and began to pick on the side, gently picking the lock, the window unlocked. Gently Shinn lifted the window and climbed into the darkened room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

Rau was doing something on the computer when suddenly the power to his computer was cut off. Rau was in no shock. This was the third time this month that he experienced a blackout. Getting up, Rau went into the other room to look for some light. While walking through his dark hallways, Rau noticed just how quiet it was. He called out the names of the people who were there in the house with him, but he didn't get a response. Rau had to admit, he was feeling a bit frustrated. Something was going on; he just couldn't put his finger on it. Walking to the corner, he saw a man, a soldier, dressed in a black S.W.A.T. uniform. He had his M4 pointed at Rau. The man shot his rifle, but Rau quickly jumped back into the room.

"I have a visual!" The man yelled, following Rau's movements. He ran after Rau, but Rau was already gone from the room. "Damn it, I lost him"

Shinn was on the other side of the house with a few others. They separated into 3 groups. Shinn was in group Alpha that had 3 people. There was another group of 3 called Alpha. The Delta team searched the first floor, the Alpha searched the basement, and Andrew, who was working alone, cleared the upstairs floor on his own. Making his way towards the basement, Shinn was a little nervous. Looking at his P.D.A he saw a few heat sources in the basement. So far his team took out 4 guys, and he was hoping to take out Rau, which he was convinced was in the basement.

There were 3 people in the basement, it seemed as though they were playing cards with very few candles. The 3 were too distracted to notice anything. Sadly for them, nether of them saw bullets flying towards them. In an instant, they were dead.

"This is Alpha; we're all clear down here. The target isn't here." Shinn said, warning the other teams, and Kira.

Focusing on the satellite image screen, something caught Kira's attention. "Shit!"

"Guys he's outside. He's making a run for it.!" Kira told them. Looking at their P.D.A screens, they were able to see what direction he was running in. Alpha team and Delta team ran straight outside after the target. Andrew was still in the house, he stepped out onto the balcony on the highest floor. Andrew could slightly see Rau; he was almost out of sight. Andrew put his 9mm away and grabbed his AWP. Looking through the scoop, Andrew had a perfect shot of Rau.

"Kira, I have a shot" Andrew said. "Should I take it?"

Kira didn't even hesitate. "Do it, and make sure he doesn't get up" Kira said. Andrew pulled the trigger. An insanely loud echo was heard throughout the whole area. Rau was hit right in the back of the head. Shinn heard what that noise was. The AWP was the most powerful sniper to date, but it was also the loudest. Shinn and the rest all stopped when they saw the fallen body. Shinn didn't even need to check the body, it was clear that he was dead. This was Shinn's first time seeing a dead body like this, he felt like he was going to through up. The scene was very disturbing.

"The target has be taken out, I repeat it has been taken out" Shinn said. Kira sighed in relief. This turned out better then he thought, but why was it so simple?

"Good work. Leave the body and get the hell out of there. I've set an extraction point for you. Check you're PDA's for the location." Kira said.

"Roger that" Andrew said.

------------------------------------------------

The pilot to Kira's helicopter just informed Kira that they safely gathered the team and were now heading back. Kira was relieved that his team made it back without any casualties. Kira felt like a great burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"Mwu come here!" Kira called out, hoping to get Mwu's attention. After a few seconds, Mwu came in carrying some papers.

"What is it Kira?" Mwu asked. Kira smiled.

"It's over" he said. We can finally stop worrying. Mwu sighed in relief.

"Thank god. Kira you know, you're a great guy, so tell me, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Mwu asked. Kira never really talked about girls with Mwu, so Mwu didn't know anything about Kira's life in Japan. Kira sighed.

"Mwu, please shut up" Kira said. "Don't talk to me about this. I told you, I don't like talking about it" Kira said.

"I didn't ask you about your past. I asked you why you don't have a girlfriend." Mwu said. Kira tried to change the subject.

"What's that?" referring to the papers Mwu was holding.

"This is Mark's true identity. I was finally able to get my hands on this" Mwu said, handing the papers over to Kira. Kira took the papers and began observing the paper.

"…Mark Dullindal" Kira said. "I already know this Mwu. I've found out the day of his arrest."

Mwu sighed. "Now take a look at these" Mwu handed Kira some more papers. Taking the papers, Kira began to make sense of them. Mark has 12 different identities? What does this mean?" Kira looked up at Mwu. Kira had never felt more confused in his life. There was something about this, it seemed as though something was creeping from the shadows. There was no actual proof that Mark existed, but Dullindal had been known for a long time. This had always been bugging Kira. If Mark never existed in the first place, then how the hell did he end up being Dullindal's son?

"I don't understand this, I don't understand any of this" Kira said. "Nothing of this makes any sense"

"It does if you actually think about it" Mwu said. "Mark wasn't Dullindal's son. Mark is Dullindal, he's a clone. That's why Mark never existed on paper, Dullindal cloned himself. As for Dullindal, his life, his accomplishments, they were all made up. Gilbert Dullindal is a name he came up with. But there isn't any evidence that led up to who he was. Someone made up his life, and they covered it up professionally." Mwu said. Kira was shocked.

"…How did you come up with this information?" Kira asked.

"You have your sources, and so I have mine. But I can't really prove to you about Gilbert Dullindal, I'm telling you this based on theory, but it's a theory that makes sense." Mwu said. Kira nodded.

"…Yea, it makes a lot of sense actually." Kira added. Kira was about to ask Mwu about his sources when suddenly his phone rang. It was Dearkka, the agent he sent over to Japan for the last 2 years to watch over a certain somebody. Picking up his phone, Kira quickly answered.

"How is she doing?" Kira answered the phone.

"…Kira, she's awake" Dearkka said. At that moment, Kira's heart began to pump faster and faster. Kira had always promised himself, when Lacus woke up, he would go see how she was doing even thought Cagalli told him to stay away, Kira wasn't going to let Cagalli control what he can and cannot do. But Kira couldn't leave just yet; he still had some important things to do.

"How long has she been awake?" Kira asked, remembering what happened right before she was shot.

"…2 months ago, maybe 3" Dearkka said. Kira's eyes widened.

"I told you to tell me as soon as she wakes up" Kira said, he was disappointed.

"Sorry, I guess I kind of forgot, I lost track of what I was doing. But more importantly, I have some information that might be a little hard for you to hear. Something's happened to her." Dearkka said. Kira's eyes widened.

"…What, what happened?" Kira said, he was really starting to feel scared.

"Lacus doesn't know who she is, or where she came from. She has none of her memories." Kira literally felt his heart drop. Lacus had no memories?

"…But for some reason, the first words she said when she woke, it was your name" Dearkka said. It took several minutes for Kira's brain to absorb what was being said to him. Mwu saw the reaction on Kira's face and felt he should leave. Turning around, Mwu walked out.

When Kira didn't respond, Dearkka became confused. "…Sir?" Dearkka said.

"…Thank you, Dearkka. Well listen, we got the guy that had her shot, you don't need to watch over her any longer. You can head back here now. Thank you for watching over her Dearkka. I'll have a bonus waiting for you when you return." Kira said.

"…Oh thank you sir"

"Hurry up and get back here then" Kira said.

"Yes, bye sir"

"Bye" Kira closed his cell phone. Kira couldn't believe it. Lacus had lost her memory; Lacus had forgotten everything, everything they've been through.

"…But she remembers my name?" Kira said out loud "I have to see her"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Twiddling her thumbs over and over again. Lacus looked around the room, she was scared. Lacus didn't know who she was or where she came from. The doctor came to check up on her but that was the only visit she got. Looking at her hands, she could see them shake.

"…What happened to me?" She asked herself, hoping to remember something. The name Kira was ringing in her head once again.

"…Who's Kira?" She asked herself. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Why can't I remember anything?"

Summoning her strength, Lacus got up from the bed she was in. Her legs were a little wobbly at first, probably from the effect of not using her legs for the passed 22 months. She was taking therapy to regain her strength, but it was taking longer the expected.

The door to the room opened and in Cagalli came. Lacus quickly turned around. The girl's appearance had no effect on her whatsoever. "Lacus" Cagalli said, with tears formed in her eyes. Lacus didn't know what to say, nor did Cagalli. Cagalli had come often to see Lacus, but every time she would get close, Lacus would begin to panic, she didn't know what the reason was for it.

As soon as Cagalli walked near her bed, she panicked. Cagalli took a seat on the bed; she really didn't know what to say.

"…How are you feeling, Lacus?" Cagalli asked. Lacus nodded. Cagalli saw the look in her eyes, she was scared and confused. She was like this every time she came to see her. Cagalli inched closer to Lacus but Lacus slid back. She didn't want to be touched. Lacus felt scared, she had never felt so scared before. Cagalli could see her eyes quiver in fear.

Lacus had been taken therapy, the nurse's that helped her didn't make her panic, probably because Cagalli looked frightening at first

"…It's okay, I won't hurt you" Cagalli said, reaching out her hand. Cagalli reached out her hand hoping that Lacus would feel at ease, but instead, she got the complete opposite. "AHH!" Lacus screamed. Cagalli was startled. Cagalli didn't think that she would act like this. Lacus' scream was heard through out the halls as the doctor came rushing in. Lacus was petrified. Wait, what was Cagalli thinking? Every time Cagalli came to see Lacus, this would happen.

"That's enough Cagalli." The doctor said, walking into the room. Cagalli understood. Cagalli knew there wasn't anything she could do. Just as the doctor and Cagalli were about to leave Lacus spoke.

"…Please, bring me Kira" Lacus asked. Cagalli quickly nodded. Walking out, the doctor shut the door behind him.

"This Kira she keeps speaking of, is it Kira Yamato?" The doctor asked. Cagalli nodded.

"She's been speaking about Kira often? Since …when?" Cagalli asked.

"Well for the past 2 days, it seems that she can only remember his name though." The doctor said. "Do you know who it is?"

"Yea, they were very close before she was hit." Cagalli asked. The doctor was a little surprised. "Do you know Kira personally?" The doctor asked.

"…He's my brother" she said. The doctor was shocked. He didn't think Kira Yamato had a sister.

"Well anyways, I think showing her this Kira might trigger something. Do you think you can bring him here?" The doctor asked.

"…I'll try my best." Cagalli said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

Getting back onto her bed, Lacus sat up and tucked her bare feet next to her bottom, she embraced her pillow tightly. "Kira…" Lacus whispered, making a tear drop. Lacus was sure that this Kira person was somebody she could trust, but she didn't know how he looked like or what kind of person he was.

-------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------

Gathering some of his important things, Kira rushed to get out of the house.

"Master Kira where are you going?" one of his maids said. Kira smiled.

"I'm going to Japan, I don't know when I'll be back" Kira said. "Tell Mwu to call me if anything comes up. He doesn't know I'm leaving"

The maid nodded. "But… you haven't been outside this house in 2 years!"

Kira gave a reassuring smile. "Everything is okay now, don't worry." Kira said. Putting on his jacket Kira walked out the door.

Kira took a taxi straight to the air port. Reaching the front desk, Kira gave his passport. "One ticket to Japan please" Kira asked.

"Japan, okay, just give me a second sir." The front desk lady said. She did some settings on the computer; it took a few seconds before she responded.

"There's one plane leaving in 40minutes. But there's only one seat left, and it's in first class." The lady said. Kira smiled.

"I'll take it"


	8. Chapter 8

**Yea i seriously got the writers block curse on this chapter. i finally done it though. **

**same scenes may be intended for an older audience, it's nothing to do with lemon though**

**sorry if this chapters seems short. like i said i had a lot of troubles with this one. the ending of this story is undecided.**

**Just so you guys know i've made a few changes. Orginally lacus was in a coma for 4 months, but i changed it too 22 months. so this story now is 2 years later. i rewrote some of chapter7 you can go read it that to if you want. It's just the end i rewrote **

* * *

Chapter 8

Resting his head against the headrest of his seat, Kira let in a deep sigh. The plane had already reached it's destination for at least 30 minutes, it was just flying around until they were ready. _'Damn, I really hate to fly…' _Kira thought sourly as he waved to one of the flight attendance.

"What can I get you sir?" the man asked.

"We've been flying around Japan for the passed 30 minutes, is there something wrong?" Kira asked. He was really anxious to get out. He was isolated in his home for the past 2 years, he was just feeling anxious, that's all. Right at that moment the pilot went on the P.A and announced that they were ready to start descending, that was all Kira needed to hear.

"Well, I guess that settles you're concerns." The man replied. Kira just sighed. He was really starting to feel paranoid.

_'…I wonder if she'll remember who I am. I just don't want to lose her again' _

Then Kira's thoughts began to trail off. Kira had felt nothing but miserable for the passed 2 years, he wasn't able to forgive himself for blowing up on his sister like that. Just like that, Kira had told Cagalli what he tried so hard to keep a secret. Why is it that when he gets angry, everything escapes from his mind, no matter what it is.

_'I'm such an idiot' _Kira thought, glancing out side of his window. Kira already had his seat belt on as the plane finally began to descend. Thinking of what he had said to Cagalli, darkness and hatred clouded his mind.

**_Flashback _**

_"Kira, Kira!" Cagalli cried. Cagalli had found Kira lying in his bed, unable to get up. Cagalli had disappeared during dinner last night. Kira was told to look for her, but when he came home empty-handed, he was beaten by his father. It had always been like this, always. There was no way of getting through Cagalli at the age of 10, she was way too stubborn. Ulen beat Kira the night before until he became unconscious. His bed had specks of blood, there was nothing Kira's current self could do. How much longer was this going to last? It's just a matter of time before Kira is beaten to death. _

_Kira's eyes were open, but he didn't even try to move. He could feel Cagalli trying to shake him, but he didn't respond. It was as though he had lost all the senses in his body. _

_"Kira, I'll go call dad, I'll be right back" Cagalli said, running out of his bed room. Cagalli ran downstairs and looked for her father. Once she saw him on the sofa, sleeping. She woke him up. _

_"Dad, Dad!" Cagalli screamed. Ulen instantly woke up. _

_"What is it Cagalli?" Ulen said, as if nothing was wrong. _

_"It's Kira, I think he was beaten up by someone, but I-" Cagalli was interrupted by her father. _

_"Cagalli don't worry, I'll look after him. Why don't you go play outside for a while? Kira needs some rest" Ulen said, getting himself off the sofa. Cagalli nodded, walking towards the front door. Ulen quickly made his way upstairs into Kira's room. _

_Ulen entered Kira's room, he stood over Kira's body. Without any facial expression, Kira looked at his dad, slowly he shut his eyes. He was expecting the worse, and that was exactly what he got… _

**_End Flashback _**

_'God, I'm so grateful you're dead old man, if you didn't kill yourself, I definitely would have' _Kira thought

----------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

Fidgeting in her bed, Cagalli moved around a lot. She had a phone in front of her, she wanted to talk to her brother, but she didn't know what to say to him, things had ended so badly between the two, she didn't know what to say if she were to call.

Cagalli tried to fight off her hesitation, but eventually, it took over and she never ended up calling. Slowly, Cagalli placed the phone to her night table; she clutched the blanket to her body. She had felt so miserable about everything, the life she had growing up... how she didn't notice what was going on was a mystery to her. It was so obvious. How could she be so stupid…?

--------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

"What, Kira left already?" Andrew yelled. Mwu sighed.

"Yea, he left soon after your mission to take Rau out was accomplished" Mwu said, resting his back against his chair.

"I don't understand this guy, why does he have us if he never tells us where he's going? He hasn't even been outside this house in 2 years, what suddenly changed his mind that made him decide to leave?" Andrew asked.

"Well for one, like I said, you guys took out Rau. And also, it seems as though his princess has awakened from her slumber, she had been out of the coma for the passed 2 months." Mwu said. Andrew shot a confused look.

"…Lacus came out of her coma?" Andrew asked.

"Yea, it would explain why he wanted to leave so suddenly." Mwu said. "Don't worry; I'm sure Kira will be fine. More importantly, I need you to do something for me. Don't worry, I've already sent someone over to watch Kira, he's on his way there now."

"Oh, I see. Well that does make me a feel a little better." Andrew said. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to escort me somewhere. Don't worry its nothing big, I'm just feeling very unsecured lately." Mwu said.

-------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------

Getting into a cab, Kira immediately told the driver to head to the hospital where Lacus was being held. He never thought how badly he wanted to see her again. Kira couldn't believe how much he had been thinking about her lately, it was as though he had fallen in love with her all over again. Ever since the day they had kissed again, Kira regretted everything evil he had done to her before, the things he said, he felt horrible. When Lacus got shot he felt like apart of him died. He went into hiding to be able to take out the one responsible. But when he had left Japan, he had missed her so much. He was constantly worried about her.

But Lacus' memory had faded. Things might not go as well as he was hoping. For now all he wanted to do was see her blue eyes.

"We're here" the cab driver said. Kira got out of the car and paid the driver.

"Thank you" Kira said, handing the driver some cash. Once that was done, Kira proceeded through the entrance to the hospital.

Kira walked to the front desk and asked for the room of Lacus Clyne.

-----------------------------------------------------

-------------------------

Clutching the blanket to her chest, Lacus stayed in her bed. All Lacus wanted to do now was to see who this Kira person was. She wanted to see him so badly, but she had no idea how he looked like. Lacus' mind was all over the place, she had so many questions that none could answer. It tore her up so much that she started to cry.

Just as Lacus had pulled herself together, a brunette walked into the door, he had violet eyes. Lacus looked at him with a very curious look. When she saw this man, she didn't feel frightened at all. It was as though she was comfortable around him.

Kira's heart nearly skipped a beat. Lacus looked so different, her hair was longer, and she looked even more beautiful then he remembered. She looked so confused. Walking over to the bed, Kira tried his best to take it easy.

"…Lacus" Kira said.

"Yes" she replied, she had a strong feeling that this person was someone she knew. Kira smiled.

"Do you recognize me?" Kira asked. Lacus nodded, she really couldn't put her finger on it, who is this person is?

"…You look familiar" she said.

"I see. I'm Kira" he said. Lacus eyes widened. That would explain why she didn't feel so frightened when he walked through the door.

"The doctors had told me that you were asking about me" Kira said. Lacus slowly got up, she walked towards Kira, as soon as she got up she fell, but not before Kira caught her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm still getting used to walking again. I've been practicing though but it still feels strange" she said.

Kira didn't know what to say. He wanted to clear his thoughts, but he couldn't just say it. She had no memory and even had to learn to walk again; giving her too much info might be too much for her mind to handle.

Lacus inched closer and rested her head on his chest. Kira felt his heart melt right then and then. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, but it was as though he had fallen in love all over again. But he was thinking too ahead of himself.

"…Warm" she whispered. Kira's eyes widened. "Kira, could you tell me, what was our relationship like?" she asked. Kira gulped. Lacus still had her head rested on Kira's chest, right below Kira's chin.

"…Our relationship? Well we a… we were best friends… sort of" Kira said, a hint of hesitation within his words, it was easily noticeable, but not to Lacus. Lacus shot him a smile.

"Really, just friends?" she asked. Kira nodded. Lacus felt a little disappointed, she thought seeing Kira would trigger some of her memory loss, but his presence didn't ring a bell.

"So can you remember anything Lacus?" Kira asked.

"…I remember everything till the day I started high school. Everything after that is just a blur" she said, confusion was easily seen through her eyes. "Where's my father? I remember him quite clearly"

Kira fidgeted to those words. Kira really didn't want to be the one that answered her question.

"…He passed away over three years ago Lacus" Kira said.

Lacus eyes began tear up. "…really? I-I… I can't remember anything" Lacus was once again taken over by her emotions. Kira immediately pulled her into an embrace.

"It'll be okay Lacus. I'll watch over you, I promise. There's going to be a lot of emotions to fight and overcome" Kira said holding her tighter and tighter. Lacus buried her head into Kira's chest.

"…Kira, can I stay with you for awhile? I don't like this place. It makes me feel scared…" Lacus said. Kira gave Lacus a small smile.

"Sure" was his response, he didn't even hesitate. "I have to talk to the nurses and let them know that you want to be checked out" Kira said, getting up from the bed and moved away from Lacus.

Lacus quickly grabbed Kira's arm. "No! Please I don't want to be left alone. Please… don't leave me alone by myself" Lacus said, her eyes pleaded with his. Kira had to admit, he was a little surprised. He had never seen Lacus like this before, it was actually starting to worry him.

_'Damn it, this is all my fault…' _

"Alright, I'll put you in this wheel chair then" he smiled. Lacus threw on the biggest smile she could give. Kira rolled the wheel chair near Lacus. He gently picked her up and placed her on the wheel chair.

"Don't worry Lacus, I'm just going to roll you from behind" Kira said, Lacus nodded as Kira rolled her out of her room.

_'I told her we were just friends… so why is she acting like this? What am I saying? She isn't acting like anything special, she's just confused' _

------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Packing up the rest of her things, Lacus left her room with Kira rolling her of course. Kira smiled as they began to proceed down the hall to the doors that lead to the outer wall. Lacus could feel Kira's eyes on her. She turned her head and looked up at him.

"…What is it?" she asked. Kira smiled.

"Even though you lost you're memories, you're still the exactly same person you had always been" Kira said.

"What makes you say that?" Lacus asked. Kira smiled.

"Well for one, you don't like to be left alone. Even when we were together you didn't like to be alone" Kira said. Lacus gasped.

"…We were together?" Lacus asked. Kira' quickly jerked.

"Ummm no, no, sorry, I didn't mean it in that way…" Kira said, trying to hide the fact that they were once together.

Lacus giggled. "I see. I don't know why, but I feel calm when I see you." Lacus said.

"Is that so?" Kira said. "I wonder why that is?" Kira said, being sarcastic, but Lacus didn't seem to notice.

It was just a matter of minutes before they were out the doors. Lacus grabbed Kira's hand as he pushed outside. He could tell she felt a little scared. The situation was a little awkward.

"…Can I have my hand back? I won't be able to push you like this" Kira said.

Lacus quickly let go of Kira's hand. "…I'm sorry"

"Don't worry Lacus, I'll protect you" Kira said. That only made Lacus tense up. It kind of made Kira feel a little important to her. Kira looked down at her, he watched as the wind pushed her long pink hair, causing it to flutter to her side.

_'She's so beautiful; I can't believe I acted the way I did. If I didn't act like that she wouldn't have to feel so insecure about herself.' _Kira thought

"Kira where are we going to go?" she asked. Kira smiled

"To unlock some of you're memories" Kira said. "I was told that you're memories would come back eventually, I was also told that if I showed you something that meant a lot to you from before, it would awaken some memories"

"…Really, what is it?" she asked. Kira smiled

"You'll know when we get there" Kira smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

"Lacus already checked out?" Cagalli asked. The doctor simply nodded.

"Yea, she checked out with a Mr. Kira Yamato" the doctor said. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"Kira did?" she had to admit she was shocked, she had heard that Kira was in hiding because of a threat, why would he be out? Then it hit her, Kira had a guy looking after Lacus, he worked for Kira. Kira must've rushed for her when he found out she had woken up and thought it was safe to do so.

"Hey Cagalli" a voice called out from behind. Cagalli turned around only to find Athrun.

"…Athrun"

"Did you come here to visit Lacus?" Athrun asked. Cagalli nodded.

"Well I tried, but she had already been checked out" Cagalli said. Athrun took a step closer and put his hand on her face. He gently stroked her head before placing his lips to hers. It was a quick and short kiss. It still managed to make her blush

"I heard, were you able to see her off?" Athrun asked. Cagalli nodded.

"…No, she was already gone when I got here" Cagalli said.

"…Wait, she has no memories and still has troubling walking. Where is she going to go and how is she going to get there?" Athrun asked.

"…She checked out with Kira" Cagalli said.

Athrun's eyes went wide. "Kira was here?" Athrun said. He could quickly notice what Cagalli was feeling.

"…Cagalli don't worry. You're important to him, he doesn't hate you" Athrun said.

Cagalli lowered her head. "…I think I'll go home and get some rest, I didn't get much sleep last night" Cagalli said, ignoring the subject.

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

Walking down a narrow path, Kira pushed Lacus towards a narrow passage. It was a passage way towards the park. "Remember this?" Kira said, looking towards a giant tree.

Lacus shook her head. "…Sorry, nothing's coming to me" Lacus said, a little depressed. Kira looked down at her and smiled.

"I didn't think it would anyways. It was worth a try at least" Kira said, not the slightest bit worried that Lacus had no memories. Kira looked down at Lacus and smiled. Lacus blushed. Kira walked in front of her and helped her up on her two feet. Lacus tried but she couldn't stand. She wrapped her arms around Kira trying to hold herself up. Kira put his hands on her waist and sort of lifted her off the ground. Their lips were barely touching.

"…You're beautiful Lacus" Kira said stoking her hair while the other hand held her up and tight towards his body. Lacus began to blush like mad. Kira smiled. "Do… you really not remember me?" Kira asked, still caressing her cheeks. Lacus' heart felt like it was exploding.

"…This feels familiar" Lacus whispered, finding herself lost in the moment. Kira gently kissed her lips; it was a soft, yet slow kiss. It was a feeling that had reminded her of something.

**_Flashback _**

_"Lacus, Lacus" Kira called out. It was back in their high school days, just after Kira and Lacus had started seeing each other. They were in the park right near their school. _

_Lacus turned around and smiled brightly as Kira walked closer to her. _

_"Kira I didn't see you first period, are you feeling alright?" Lacus asked. _

_"I had such a great time at you're house last night, when I got home I collapsed on my bed. Didn't wake up till 11am" Kira smiled. "But seriously Lacus, I never knew you had such a wild inner self. I think I almost broke my hip at the rate I was moving at" Kira smiled. Lacus began to blush like crazy. When Lacus blushed, she looked even more beautiful then normally. _

_"You moved pretty fast considering that it was you're first time" Kira said. "or so you say…" _

_"…Kira, don't talk about it. Someone might hear us…" Lacus said, trying to suppress herself from blushing more then she already was. "And it was my first…" _

_"Talk about what again, I forgot" Kira grinned, thinking of an idea. "What first, damn I forgot what we were talking about…" _

_"…Kira I know what you're trying to do … please don't make me say it…" Lacus said, her heart raced, she knew exactly what Kira was trying to say. Kira smiled at her. _

_"…Say what Lacus?" Kira asked. Lacus lowered her head. She was really starting to feel embarrassed. _

_"…Kira" _

_"I just want to hear you say it, can you say it, just once?" Kira asked. He really loved it when she feels nervous. Lacus slowly looked around, making sure that nobody was around. _

_"…We" Lacus stuttered. "We… had" _

_Kira eyed Lacus, he never thought he would ever hear her say it. "Say it Lacus" _

_Lacus blushed. "…We had s…s…sex" with that Kira grabbed Lacus and shoved her to the ground, he was careful to keep his hands on her till she was let go on the grass. Kira immediately began attacking her neck with his lips. Lacus' eyes widened. _

_"…Kira no not here!" she said, almost a scream, she really felt embarrassed now. She could feel other people looking at them. _

_"…Let's do it right here, right now in front of everyone" Kira grinned. Lacus' entire face turned bright red. "K…Kira why were you acting like this. This isn't the Kira I fell for…" _

_Kira began to giggle has he kissed her neck a few more times. "No it's not. I'm the Kira you created" Kira got up and gave out his hand. Lacus took his hand and was pulled up. _

_"Sorry Lacus, but whenever I see you, I feel like I can't get enough of you" Kira said, Lacus blushed again. _

_Kira looked at her seriously. His eyes gazed into her eyes. "I love you, Lacus" he whispered. "I don't care if we're moving too fast, I want to spent more time with you" _

_Lacus smiled as Kira pulled her into an embrace. "I'm crazy about you Lacus. Last night, was definitely the best night I've ever experienced with you" Kira said, pulling his head back. _

_"…I feel that same way Kira" Lacus said, looking into his violet eyes. Their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss, which soon turned into a very long passionate kiss. Lacus pulled away _

_"How about we do it again, but this time at you're house" Lacus whispered. She was devoured into another kiss. _

_"You just made my day" he smiled. Suddenly a thought entered his mind… _

_"I can't get over how much you can move, are you sure you've never done it before? I promise I won't get mad" Kira said, looking into her eyes. _

_"Kira look at me" she said. Her eyes looked deep into his eyes. "I swear on my life, I've never even kissed a man. You're my first in everything we have done" _

_Kira smiled. He knew she was telling the truth. _

_"Well then I guess that only leaves one explanation then" Kira said, looking at Lacus. Lacus really didn't expect Kira to what he was about to say. _

_"And what's that?" _

_Kira grinned. "Lacus has toys, show them to me next time, we'll play longer" Lacus entire face turned bright red, she was maxed out in embarrassment, it made Kira feel more attracted to her then before. _

**_End Flashback _**

Slowly Lacus parted from the kiss; her eyes gazed into his violet eyes, those eyes that had brought her so much joy to her life. She remembered Kira, Kira was important to her cause they were in love.

"…I remember you" she whispered. Kira's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Just from a kiss?

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked causing a hesitant look to cross Kira's face. "…You said we were just friends" she said causing Kira to lower his head. She felt the warmth of his hands on her neck.

"…Sorry, I didn't know how to tell you" Kira said, pulling Lacus into an embrace once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

Swiping his card, Athrun checked himself out from work for the day. It was a wild day, but he had gone through it all and couldn't wait to go home and see his girlfriend. Just as he went around and exited the building, he ran right into a couple. The guy had black wavy hair and green eyes, and the girl had short purple hair and blue eyes… it was Lunamaria.

"Oh we're so sorry, you came out so fast that we just-" The man was interrupted as Luna recognized that man that stood before her.

"Athrun!" Lacus called out, her eyes were wide. The man looked at Luna.

"You know this guy Luna?" he asked and Luna nodded.

Athrun began to chuckle slightly to himself. "…Oh …Luna long time no see. How have you been?" Athrun asked.

"I'm fine Athrun, how's you're gonorrhea problem? Is it cured yet!" Luna asked, obviously still not over the way he had left things between them.

"Luna!" the man shouted. Over the past 2 years, Athrun had really developed a soft spot for Cagalli. He knew she had been feeling miserable ever since Kira and snapped at her. He just wanted to go home and comfort her. He really could care less if anything bad happened towards him and Luna, so he spoke honestly.

"I never had it, I just said it so I wouldn't have to go through the whole I don't love you anymore thing" Athrun said.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this" Athrun said, walking in the other direction. Luna watched as he walked away.

"…What, I'm the one that should be walking away!" Luna yelled. The man beside her just starred at her.

"…Well I can see you used to date him, and I have to say. He made a good choice of picking the right way to dump you. Sorry, but you're attitude is a little off in the loud direction. I understand his actions completely" the man said, Luna only glared at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------

"…Kira, can you hold me?" Lacus asked, blushing.

"Even though I had lost my memories, the moment I saw you. My heart began to race." Lacus said. "Even though I didn't know you, I felt like I fell in love all over again." just from that kiss, Lacus remembered almost everything about their relationship before and after they started seeing each other. But she didn't remember what happened after high school.

"Tighter, can you hold me tighter?" she asked. Kira held her tight. "Tighter"

Kira held her up in an embrace. He held her close as she rested her head on his chest.

"Kira can you be honest and tell me everything that has happened to me? The doctors didn't tell anything." Kira's eyes widened.

"It might be too much for you to handle at your current state." Kira said. Lacus looked into his eyes.

"I don't care, please just tell me." Her eyes pleaded with him.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked. He placed a hand over her head and gently stroked her hair behind her head.

"From the first time we kissed, till what put me in that coma" Lacus said.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But after I do this" Kira grabbed her waist and pulled Lacus into a passionate kissed, Lacus immediately felt her heart melt, this kiss was a lot more passionate then the previous one, not to mention that his tongue was in her mouth. Slowly, Kira parted from the kiss.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. You're just so beautiful" Kira said. Lacus blushed. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more comfortable to talk?"

Lacus nodded. Kira grabbed her hand and led her out of the park. Looking back at Lacus, he could see her blushing like mad.

"I'm really glad you remember me, even if it is just a brief memory. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost you again" Kira said, looking down.

"…Lost me?" she said. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything once we go somewhere safer to talk" Kira said. Lacus nodded. She walked closer to Kira and locked onto his arm.

* * *

**Should this story be a happy ending? **

**like do you as a reader want to see a happily ever after? aprently, there are too many happily ever after fics. well ur decisions won't effect the out come of this fic. i just want to know if u'd rather see a happy ending or a depressing one?  
**

**well please review**

**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! my longest chapter ever! 7,314 words. Excluding arthors notes  
**

**Well anyways, i'm sorry for the long update. **

* * *

Chapter 9

She had asked him to tell her everything that had happened, he was going to tell her, but not in an open place like this. He wanted it to be in a more closed off area. "I'll tell you Lacus, but not here" Kira said, he tried to change the subject for the time being. Lacus simply nodded her head.

"You've been awake for 2 months now, you shouldn't have trouble walking, Lacus" Kira said. "You should at least be able to walk without a wheel chair"

Kira helped her up; slowly she walked to the wheel chair with Kira's help. "Therapy has helped me a lot; I just don't feel confident enough to walk on my own." Lacus said, taking at seat in the wheel chair. Kira reached over and placed his hand over her head. He gently rubbed her head, lovingly.

"Lacus, get up." Kira said. It was more of a command then a request. Lacus was a little confused.

"Can you get up on your own?" Kira asked. Lacus nodded her head. Slowly she got up on her to feet.

"The reason why you're not confident is because you rely too much on support. The best way to feel confident is to do it yourself Lacus" Kira said. Lacus nodded. Kira did point out an interesting theory, it seemed to make sense.

"Come on, let's go" Kira said. Lacus stood up and walked to Kira. "Where are we going?" she asked, looking back at her wheelchair.

"Hotel, leave it. Let's go Lacus" Kira said, grabbing her hand. It was a little tough for Lacus to be walking without any support for more then she was used to, but it was feeling she would have to get used to. If anything went wrong, Kira would be right by her side to help her.

Lucky for them, they didn't have to walk too far. The hotel was just down the street from where they were. They entered the hotel; Kira had gotten one of the more expensive rooms for the two of them. Kira got the key and walked down the hall to the elevators

"…Kira why are we getting room?" Lacus blushed, having a feeling as to why Kira was getting a room. The question didn't seem to enter her mind before they got into the hotel; it just suddenly worried her when she thought of the possibilities.

"Oh well I thought it would be-"

"Kira you pervert!" Kira was cut off as he was slapped hard across the face; the imprint of Lacus' hand was nicely pasted on Kira's check.

"Ow" Kira said sarcastically. "What did I do?"

"I'm suffering from memory loss, but all you've done is figured out a way to get yourself into my pants!" Lacus said. Kira smiled. He actually began to chuckle. He rubbed his cheek; the imprint of Lacus' hand was still there.

"You used to act like this, before…" he said. "It's been so long since you've treated me like that" Lacus eyes widened.

"Huh?" she mumbled. Kira smiled.

"Well Lacus, I would definitely not make you do something you're not comfortable with. I'll explain everything to you here." Kira said, just as the doors to the elevator opened. Kira smiled at walked ahead in front of Lacus. There room was just down the hall. Kira led, followed by Lacus. Lacus blushed, thinking about her thoughts of Kira. She was trying to envision how Kira would look without a shirt on.

Lost in her thoughts, Lacus tripped over feet and began to fall forward. A loud gasp was heard as Kira turned around. He saw Lacus falling forward but leaped forward and caught her just in time. Sadly for Kira, the position he caught her in was an awkward one, so he ended up falling back with Lacus on top of his. Her lips had fallen right onto his.

Lacus was a little shocked by the incident, but quickly found that she was kissing him back passionately. Kira on the other hand was still trying to figure out how the whole scene had ended up with Lacus kissing him. He didn't dare reject her, not now. He had felt really isolated over the passed 2 years. Right now, he felt like he had found something that was precious to him. Slowly Lacus parted from the kiss. He's been an idiot all along. He had a chance to get Lacus back 2 years ago, but he pushed her back. He really missed the warmth of her lips, the kiss that no other woman could replace.

"…Sorry, it was accident" she mumbled, she quickly sat herself up. Kira grinned. She had her arms fully clutched to his shirt during the kiss. Accidents don't cause the opposing person to kiss back with force.

"If it was an accident, why did you kiss me with force?" Kira asked. He could see Lacus blushing. It made him smile, she really looked beautiful. Sitting himself up, Kira gave out his hand to help Lacus up. Lacus grabbed his hand as Kira pulled her up to her feet.

He could tell that Lacus was in quite a shocked state. She probably didn't expect herself to do that. "Are you okay, Lacus?" he asked. "You aren't hurt are you?"

Lacus quickly shook her head. "…I…I'm fine" she said. Kira grabbed her hand and walked forward, he didn't want that to happen again so he gave her some support. Lacus felt the warmth of his hands and couldn't help but blush. They soon reached their door; Kira scanned his card key and walked through the door, followed by Lacus.

It was an enormous room, very nicely spaced. Everything in the room looked very sleek and clean. Kira walked over to the windows and opened them to let some air in. Lacus took a seat on the couch near the TV on the other side of the room. She found herself day dreaming about Kira without his top off.

'…_What is it about him that I… …he's so cute!' _Lacus thought. Kira walked closer and took a seat right next to her. He locked eyes with her, nether of them looking away.

"So what do you want to know? I'll tell you whatever you want" he said, looking deep into her eyes, lovingly. Lacus smiled.

"You're eyes, could you close them?" she asked politely. Kira smiled and shut his eyes.

"What is it Lacus? You want to surprise me by taking off you're clothes? …Because that'll only lead to one thing. …The bed." Kira said, grinning. Lacus smiled sweetly and gently inched closer and pulled Kira into a deep passionate kiss. Lacus put her arms around Kira's neck and forced her tongue into his mouth. Kira was a little surprised by Lacus' actions, but he quickly gave in as he returned her kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

Cagalli sat by her couch watching her television when a loud disturbance caught her attention. It was the sound of someone knocking on her door, It was early in the afternoon; the only person she would expect to see at this time was Athrun. Cagalli slowly got up and made her way to her front door.

Cagalli unlocked the door and opened it. It was just as she had thought, It was none other then Athrun. "Hey Cagalli, have you ever seen Entity?" Athrun asked. Cagalli shook her head.

"Never heard of it" She said. Cagalli stood aside and let Athrun in, she closed the door just as Athrun had enough space to stand clear of the door.

"Well, I guess we have plans for tonight then" Athrun grinned. Cagalli smiled.

"Whatever you say" she said, walking back into her apartment. Athrun took off his jacket and placed it on a near by chair and followed Cagalli.

"…Did Kira call?" he asked, it was a question that he had to think about before asking. Athrun had a feeling that Cagalli didn't want to talk about it, it was clear when he saw her shrug her shoulders by the sound of his name.

"…No" she simply replied. She took a seat on the couch, Athrun sat next to her, and he put his hand around her and pulled her head towards his chest. Cagalli wasn't shocked or surprised by Athrun's actions. It was something she had gotten used over the passed 2 years. She gently closed her eyes and leaned peacefully on Athrun.

----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------

They had finally put aside there feelings and stopped their actions. It was hard for both of them, but they managed to keep their hands off each other for the time being. Lacus really wanted to know how things turned out between Kira and herself. Kira on the other hand, was a little worried. He was going to tell her everything that had happened. Something bad could end up happening. But something good might happen as well. It was a 50-50 gamble, but it was a gamble that he had to take. He prayed to god that Lacus wouldn't take it the wrong way. Kira hesitated at first. He didn't know how to start it.

"This is kind of hard for me to say…" he said. He looked down, and clutched his knees. Lacus smiled and put a hand over Kira's.

"Please Kira" she said. There they were again, Lacus' eyes. They had pleaded desperately with Kira; there was no way in hell that he could ever refuse those eyes. They would always put him in some sort of a trance.

Kira shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he sighed. It was now or never. He had told her absolutely everything. He started way back when they were in high school, then to how they hooked up, to how she got engaged to someone else. Kira had told Lacus his true intensions of his company Infinity. He didn't want to say it, but he admitted that his attentions were to hurt Lacus' company. The company that had been merged with Mark, that was created by Siegel had ended because of what Kira.

Kira didn't leave anything out. He told her everything that he had gone through, all the hate he had for her. He then explained what happened; she had gotten shot in his arms. Everything seemed to be expressed fairly clear. When Kira had finished explaining everything, she was shocked. It didn't make logical sense to her. She was mainly thinking about the part where Kira didn't want her to get married to help people from suffering, she focused even more on the fact that Kira had put together a company and had tore what her father tried so hard to build.

"…I don't understand, why would… how could you do something so cruel and heartless?" Lacus said. She winced at the information that had been encircling her mind over and over again. Kira regretted it, he wished that he had never done it in the first place, but he wanted to be honest with her.

"…Lacus I" Kira tried to speak but stopped once Lacus began to speak. She had tears formed in her eyes, tears of pain and confusion.

"…My father had worked so hard to put together that company, it was a huge success, he wanted to expand it in order to save millions of souls around the globe… how could you just do such a cruel thing like that?" Her eyes fixed on his; she shot a hurtful look that made Kira's heart cry out in agony.

"…I'm sorry Lacus, I'm sorry. I just felt hurt, I really didn't take it lightly, watching you get married…" he said. Kira tried to search her expression for any sign of understanding, but it didn't look like Lacus wanted to understand, not after he had destroyed her father like that.

"…When people are hurt, they cry, feel depressed, mope, get angry, and feel dozens of other emotions. They just don't destroy people's lives to get even!" Tears began to seep through her eyes. Kira's eyes widened with shock, he was an idiot. He suspected something like this would happen, but he felt that Lacus would've retained that same emotional state that she had with him before her memory loss. That just goes to show you that a person who lost their memory, won't always see things that he or she had understood previously. Lacus thought about the situation in her own point of view. Kira was a heartless, malicious, hurtful person. That was her conclusion. She could never forgive someone who tried to destroy her father.

"My father had always told me, that before my mother died, her dying wish was for him to put an end to all the people that suffered in the world. My father was just trying to fulfill my mother's dying wish. And when he finally achieved it, you took it and destroyed…everything he stood for" she said, her composure was completely over the line. She couldn't retain a stable mind. Lacus never thought that she could act like this, but she couldn't control it, everything she was thinking was blurted out.

"Lacus, I'm sorry" Kira went to go reach for her shoulder but his hand was slapped away. She didn't want his comfort. He was the man that destroyed her father's integrity. She just couldn't believe at how fast her feelings for Kira had changed. All she could think about was how much she hated him.

"…Don't touch me" she said, turning away. Kira could feel the coldness of her words. He didn't know what to do; she didn't want to understand him. They were making out a couple of minutes ago, and now she doesn't even want to look at him. Kira hated himself, why oh why did he have to do the right thing this one time?

"You're mad at me, I know. You don't want anything to do with me now, right?" he said, he could already feel the answer just by the way Lacus carried herself. Lacus didn't say anything, she was done, and she had nothing left to say. Kira smiled.

"…I guess I'll just bring you back to the hospital…" Kira said. He didn't think there was much of a choice, she didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to be with Kira, and she didn't have a home to go back to. Going back to the hospital was the only option. She didn't really want to go back, but she couldn't stay here, not with Kira. Not with her current state of mind.

"…No, I'm not going back…" she said, avoiding eye contact with Kira.

"…Lacus, you have no where else to go" Kira said, frowning. "Not to mention that you don't like to be near anyone."

"I don't need to go anywhere. I'm perfectly fine on my own!" she said, it didn't take two heads to realize that she was annoyed by him. Kira sighed. Lacus had the habit of acting like a child when she was mad.

"Lacus" he called, but was ignored as Lacus walked passed him, almost a jog. She was heading towards the entrance of the room. She opened the door and walked out, never looking back. Kira quickly ran after her, closing the door behind him.

Storming down the hall, Lacus was nearing the elevators. Kira caught up just in time. "…Lacus wait"

Lacus didn't turn around; she only walked faster as Kira walked towards her. Just as Lacus pushed the button to the elevator, her legs gave out. "AHH" She fell forward, but was saved as Kira extended his arm to hers; he caught her by the arm just before her head hit the ground. He gently pulled her up to safety.

Lacus quickly fought with herself to stand on her feet. Once she was able to do that, she quickly pushed Kira away. "Don't help me" her eyes had tears in them. What did he do? Why oh why didn't Kira suppress the truth? There was never a 50-50 gamble in the first place.

The doors to the elevator opened. Lacus pulled herself away from Kira and went in. Kira quickly followed her in. There wasn't anyone else in the elevator. Lacus' eyes widened with shock to see that Kira had followed her in. Lacus quickly pressed the ground level button.

"Why are you following me?" she asked. Kira didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her what he was really feeling, but Lacus would just reject him, just like what she's doing right now. So he gave her the non personal response.

"I don't want to send you out there alone. If you like it or not, I'm not going to let you go alone." He said, just as the doors to the elevator opened. Lacus doesn't want to hear it anymore, she just doesn't. She tries to walk away from Kira, but he extends his hand out and grabs her. He doesn't want to let her go like this.

Lacus forced her way out of Kira's grasp. It worked; she ran out the building but was caught again by Kira's arm. "Let me go!" she said. There isn't anyone around, there were no witness'

Kira forcefully grabbed her and looks into her eyes. "Just where are you going to go Lacus!" he yells. Lacus is startled by Kira's words. She doesn't know what to do.

He looks her into her eyes. "Lacus the moment you're left alone, you'll most likely get molested. There's a lot of perverts in Japan, and you're no ordinary person. You're body will attract others" he said. He was being honest. But Lacus really didn't care about anything he had to say. Kira destroyed her father; she didn't want anything to do with him right now. She turns away, avoiding eye contact.

"Stop treating me like I'm yours!" She screams. Lacus frees one of her hands and slaps Kira in the face. It was no ordinary slap. She slapped him with everything she had. Kira wasn't aware that Lacus was that strong, he was shocked. Lacus would have never really a finger on him like that, unless it was a playful one…

…But right now, she isn't Lacus. She's a completely different person. Kira is unable to retaliate; he would never hurt a woman, especially Lacus. After the slap, Kira had let loose the grasp he had on her other hand. Lacus ran off, she ran as fast as her feet could carry.

He was unable to move. He didn't know why, but he didn't chase after her. It was as if he had given up. Just like before, when he realized he had lost Lacus before, he never tried to fight for her back. He didn't say a word at the time she was about to get married, and he couldn't say a word now. He just watched as Lacus ran off. "…I'm sorry Lacus. I'm sorry I'm so worthless"

"…Dad, I guess you were right. I'm just a hopeless person that would never know the true meaning of life. I should've ended my life when I realized I was worthless…" Kira said to himself. He had been speaking to himself a lot lately, probably from being isolated for so long. Kira walked into the direction that Lacus ran too, he didn't know if he'd find her. He just didn't know what he was going to do now. Without a destination in mind, he just continued to walk forward down the path.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------

Walking down the sidewalk, Kira found himself thinking of the time his father killed himself. It was a memory he tried so hard to block out, but this memory would never disappear. It'll stay with him forever.

_**Flashback **_

"_Cagalli, where were you?" Kira asked, trying to make out the expression on Cagalli's face. He was only 9 years old, but he could easily figure out what Cagalli was thinking. Cagalli just sighed; she would always try to hide things from Kira. Kira however, always knew that she lied to him, he didn't expect the truth from her, but he asked her anyways. _

"…_I was at Katie's house." She simply replied. Her voice reeked of lies. Kira didn't push it though. He was glad she wasn't hurt. He was only 9 years of age, but he was extremely gifted. Too bad his father never realized it. _

"…_Can't you at least call? Dad was really worried about you" Kira said. He had received a beating last night. Cagalli never came home, she was out all night. Kira was sent to look for her, but as always, he came home alone. He knew what was waiting if he had come home alone. It was something known as common sense to him. Ulen beat Kira like always. _

_Cagalli's eyes widened as she saw fresh cuts on Kira's right arm. "…Kira, every time I see you, you're always hurt. But I never seem to have my eyes on you when you get hurt" she said, her mind was filled with curiosity. "…Why?"_

_Kira sighed. He really didn't like lying to her, but he did it for her own good. He put on a smile like he had always done. "…Well I don't have a clue why" he said. "It usually happens when I'm out looking for you though. I just don't see why you can't just tell me or dad where you're going when you leave" _

_Cagalli looked down, she felt guilty. Kira always tries to find her, but she goes places where she doesn't want to be found. "…I'm sorry" she said. _

"…_It's okay. Just please tell me or dad before you go out. I don't want anything to happen to you Cagalli" Kira said. Cagalli just smiled. _

"…_Okay. I promise" she said. It was the first time that she had smiled like that, and it was the first time she had made that promise with Kira, but it was also the last time. _

_A few days later, Cagalli had gone over to her friend's house to sleep over. She told her father this time, it saved Kira a beating. But Kira always expected the worst, that's the kind of state his father had made him very aware of. _

_It was late in the evening. His father had come home drunk around 8. It wasn't too late, but when his father had gone up into his office, he had called for Kira. Kira already knew… well he had a feeling what he wanted. It was always the same. He wanted to relieve his stress by beating Kira. _

_Kira walked into his father's office room. It's where Ulen did all of his work. Kira felt a little uneasy, but shrugged it off. He was prepared for a beating, like always. But this time, his father didn't get up. He actually didn't even turn around to face Kira. He just sat there on his chair, his back faced at Kira. Ulen was looking outside of his window. _

"…_Y…yes dad?" Kira said, breaking the awkwardness, like always. A grunt escaped Ulen's mouth, but he didn't get up. But that grunt did startle Kira a little bit. _

"…_You're mother, she was the type of person that loved to help others…" he said. Kira's eyes widened with shock. This was the first time that his father had actually spoken about their mother, infact, it was the first time that his father had actually spoken to him in a long time. Kira was definitely confused, but he was also curious. _

"…_When I first met you're mother, I envied her. She was able to easily start a conversation with complete stranger. When she talked to them, it seemed as though she was talking to her best friend." Ulen said. "There aren't too many people that have that gift" _

_Ulen turned around and faced Kira. His eyes were filled with rage. "When you were being born, you had pulled out you're mothers ovaries, and you destroyed her uterus. You're mother bleed to death because you killed her. It's a miracle that Cagalli made it out alive." Kira knew his beating was going to come soon, he just knew it. But his father continued… _

"…_Kira, I would trade you in a heartbeat for you're mother. I can't stand you, you're eyes, you're hair, the way you silently accept a beating from me without resisting every damn time! It's driving me insane!" his father said. Kira looked down at his feat. He didn't want to look at his father's eyes, the eyes that were filled with pure hatred for Kira. "Look at me Kira" his father ordered. Kira forced himself to look up into his father's hateful eyes. _

"…_I want you to remember this Kira." Ulen said. He slammed his palms on the desk. "You killed the only person that mattered to me. Remember Kira, someone like you will never find true happiness, that's the faith of a person who had killed at birth. I earnestly hope you live a sorrowful, vengeful, pitiful, pathetic, miserable, disgusting life!" With that, Ulen went into a drawer and pulled out a 9mm hand gun. Kira's eyes widened. He thought his father had finally had enough; he was going to kill him. His dad snapped the safety off and aimed it towards his head. But then slowly, the gun ended up pointing towards Kira. Kira realized the situation easily. …He wasn't afraid. _

"…_Dad? …I'm sorry. I tried to do everything that I could, I guess since I killed mom, I deserve to die. I'm already living a miserable life, go head kill me. I'm only 9 years old, but I'm not afraid to die. If it'll make you happy then just do it…" Kira said. His eyes didn't show any sign of emotion. "…I'm sick of all this anyways" Ulen's eyes widened. His hand shook; he couldn't keep a calm steady hand. Those words had obviously gotten to Ulen. _

"…" _Ulen slowly removed the gun from Kira's head, he then placed it in the inside of his mouth. _

_He pulled the trigger. _

_What Kira saw, haunted him for a very long time. But he made a promise never to let Cagalli know the truth of the kind of person Ulen was. He didn't know why, but he wanted to protect his father so badly. He wanted Cagalli to believe that their father was a good person. _

_The wound that had opened on that day never truly heal. _

_**End flashback**_

Kira shook his head, trying to get the images of his past out of his mind. It didn't take Kira long to regain his composure. He looked down the endless path, wondering where Lacus is…

Lacus was the only person, he loved her more then anything. Even if Lacus hates him now, he still wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Kira ran off, he followed the path that Lacus had gone through. He was just hoping that he would find her with no problems. …If something happened to her… he would never forgive himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------

Lacus ran and ran; she didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to make sure that Kira stopped following her. After a while of running she stopped, she looked around and noticed that Kira wasn't behind her, actually… he was no where in sight. She sighed. She thought he would come running after her, but he didn't. She was out of breath, she saw a near by bench and went for it. Just as she was nearing the bench, her legs began to tremble like nothing she had felt before. She hadn't been on her feet this long before, they were beginning to give out on her.

Lacus very painfully walked towards the bench, her legs still trembling. Just as she got to the bench, her legs fully collapsed. Lacus very painfully walked towards the bench. Just as she got to the bench, her legs fully collapsed. She made it safely on the bench.

"…Phew, that was close" she looked down and her thigh's, placing her hand on the both of them. They were throbbing. It was kind of scaring her so she decided to stay off her feat for awhile. She gently continued to rub her legs.

"…Why did I behave the way that I did? …I don't think I've ever felt like that before…" Lacus said to herself. She could still feel her heart still pounding. The more Lacus thought about Kira, the guiltier she felt. She knew that she wasn't that type of person. But… but… he destroyed her father… why would she feel guilty? Lacus continued to go over what happened in her mind. Over and over the scenes replayed in her mind. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was approaching her.

A tall man had walked up to her. He had dark brown hair, almost black. His eyes had a violet colour to them; it was a much lighter shade then Kira's eyes. He wore black leather pants with a light blue shirt, on his shoulders he wore a black leather jacket that went down past his waist, it went with his outfit "…Excuse me, but are you alright?" the man asked. Noticing the lost expression on Lacus' face.

Lacus regained her composure and looked over at the voice that was calling out to her. She looked up and that man that was looking down at her.

"…Umm… yes, I'm fine." Lacus answered, feeling a bit embarrassed. He must've seen her while she was in her own world thinking of what happened back there between herself and Kira.

"…Are you sure, you look as though you're lost" the man said, getting a close look at her eyes. Lacus had a very attractive figure; her body had the power to draw pretty much anyone. It was the thing that Kira had warned her about. Lacus thought about what Kira had said. She tried hard to not listen to anything Kira had said. She blocked everything Kira had told her from her mind.

"…Umm, can I help you?" Lacus asked. The man quickly blushed. The man smiled, his loving smile shot shivers down Lacus' spine. "…It's just that, you don't see beautiful girls sitting on a bench alone on such a gorgeous day like this one" the man said. Lacus quickly blushed at his words.

"…" Lacus was speechless. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this. When she was with Kira, they kissed. But… this situation was completely different. The man smiled again. He gave out his hand and gave a loving smile.

"My name is Seth" he smiled. His perfect teeth made his smile seem perfect. Lacus blushed again. She reached out and grabbed his hand. She smiled this time.

"I'm Lacus, nice to meet you" she said. She was afraid of people getting near her before, but she felt something there. This person seemed to give off the same aura as Kira. He looked like a very sweet and kind young man. He looked into his eyes lovingly, it made Lacus blush to the max.

"…You've got really pretty eyes" Seth said, making Lacus blush even more. Seth removed his hand from Lacus' and took a seat next to her. They both began to talk to each other for awhile.

"…You know I would really like a chance to talk to you better. Do you want to go grab a coffee or something?" Seth asked. Lacus smiled. She seemed to have grown a lot more comfortable then when she first saw Seth.

"…Sure, I would love to" Lacus hesitantly answered. Seth got up and reached out his hand to Lacus. Lacus gently grabbed his hand. Lacus was pulled up rather fast. Seth intentionally pulled her up too hard, but he made it seem like an accident. Lacus came crashing into Seth's chest. Seth immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight grab.

Lacus was a little shocked; she wasn't sure how she ended up like this. But she also found herself not moving from Seth's grasp. Seth's eyes widened when he noticed that Lacus didn't say anything, nor do anything.

'…_Are you serious? Damn, this was easier then I thought!' _Seth thought to himself.

"Sorry, I don't realize my own strength sometimes. Are you okay Lacus?" he asked. His eyes were filled with worry. Damn, he was such a great actor. Lacus looked up, their lips were inches away.

"…Yes, thank you…" she said. She began to blush, what was wrong with her. She only met him awhile go, but something about this situation seemed so warm, so right. Seth inched closer and kissed her. Right or not, Lacus tried to pull herself away, but Seth's grip on her was preventing her from pulling away. It certainly didn't seem like Lacus was pulling away from the kiss. The kiss had caught the attention of a certain brunet.

"…Lacus?" Kira said. He was right behind Lacus. Seth pulled away from Lacus and looked over her shoulder; his eyes were glaring at Kira. Lacus instantly turned around the second Seth and pulled his lips off hers. Her eyes locked with Kira.

A strong feeling of remorse struck her heart hard. She didn't know why, but she had regretted ever meeting Seth right now. Lacus tried to say something, but nothing was coming out. She didn't know what to say. A strong feeling had come to her mind. _'…He came after me after all…' _

The moment Kira's eyes had landed on that kiss, was the moment Kira knew that he would change. At first he was filled with confusion, remorse, sadness, and fear. But know. All he felt was rage. Darkness had filled his heart again, just like before. Lacus had the chance to save him, but because she had run off, Kira was beyond saving.

'…_You're definitely right dad. About everything' _Kira said to himself mentally. The colour of Kira's eyes changed, it darkened. It seems as though that something had snapped inside of Kira. It was a feeling much worse then the rage he felt when he watched Lacus get married, it was a feeling he had never experienced before.

It was the feeling of pure hatred.

Seth gasped as he saw the look in Kira eyes, it actually made him scared. But Seth was a pretty built guy; he thought he could take Kira.

Lacus also saw the hatred look in his eyes. It actually made her a little scared.

"…Kira …I" Lacus tried to apologize, but it was too late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

"...Damn, that was one long flight!" Shinn yelled. People around the airport starred at him. He didn't mean for him to say it so loud, but he really didn't care about what people thought about him.

Carrying his bags out of the terminal, Shinn headed straight into the outer walls of the air port. It had been awhile since Shinn had been in his hometown, but he was glad to be back. He wanted to visit his family first, but his primary goal was to search for Kira and stand by his side. There was still a risk that people might still be after him.

"I have no idea where Kira could be. I better start searching now" Shinn said to himself. He headed out of the airport and took the first taxi he saw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

Athrun and Cagalli were walking down the street. They weren't going to see that movie till later tonight; they were just taking a walk.

"You know Athrun; I've never had a chance to ask you. What was the worst way you've ever broken it off with a girl?" Cagalli asked, giggling. She always enjoyed Athrun's stories. Cagalli knew she had a hold on Athrun, so she had nothing to worry about. Athrun smiled, remembering the perfect one.

Athrun chuckled. "Let's see. Back in high school, grade 10. I dated this girl that just never shut the hell up. She talked a lot before, but when I started dating her, there was no end." Athrun said, starting to burst out laughing. Just remembering the way he did it almost made tears of laughter escape.

"Well?" Cagalli said.

"You see the night before, I was thinking of a way to do it. I was watching TV, and I flipped onto a TV show, the Simpsons. There was this one part where they were breaking up with someone. So I decided to use it." Athrun laughed again.

"…Sorry I never watched that show. What did you do?" Cagalli asked.

"I wrote her a letter." He said, bursting out in laughter. "I wrote: Hey Baby! Welcome to Dumpvill, population you!" Athrun said. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"…Oh my god, Athrun how could you?" Cagalli said. That was the absolutely worst way to break it off with someone!" Cagalli said. She was obviously mad at Athrun.

"Well there's nothing I can do now" Athrun said. Cagalli slightly giggled. "…You're such a loser Athrun"

"Ha-ha…. I know. Don't worry thought. I love you; I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you." Athrun said. He pulled Cagalli into an embrace and kissed her. Cagalli didn't hesitate, she kissed him back. Athrun parted slowly from the kiss. He looked at Cagalli lovingly. Cagalli gently opened up her eyes and gazed into Athrun's eyes.

"…That's it?" Cagalli asked. Athrun chuckled. He was about to kiss her again when he saw something over Cagalli's shoulder, it was quite a distance away.

"…Kira?" Athrun said. Cagalli instantly looked over in the direct that Athrun was looking at.

"Kira… oh my…god …let's go Cagalli!" Athrun yelled running down the street. Cagalli saw the situation and quickly followed Athrun.

---------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Kira …I" Lacus tried to apologize, but it was too late. Seth looked at Kira; his eyes were still glaring at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Seth said, trying to sound cool. Kira glared right back at Seth, without a word to say. It's not that he had nothing to say, he was just keeping quiet.

"You keep staring me down, and I'm going to beat you" Seth said, moving a head passed Lacus.

"I was about to say the same thing" Kira said. His voice was low, it was completely different then Kira's regular voice. Seth finally had enough of Kira. He didn't know who the hell he was but he wanted to mess him up pretty badly. Doing it in front of Lacus will probably make him look good as well

Seth inched closer to Kira and quickly and threw a punch. Kira slightly moved to the left, dodging Seth's attack. The second the attack was evaded, Kira instantly threw his palm and grabbed Seth by the neck. He effortlessly squeezed his neck hard, cutting off his air supply. Lacus gasped. Lacus didn't have a single word to say, right now, there wasn't anything she could do.

Seth tried to get out of Kira's grasp, but there wasn't anything he could do. He struggled a lot; he was trying his best to breath. It was just a matter of time before he was dead. Kira saw what he was trying to do so he threw Seth into the ground next the bench. Seth knocked his head on the leg of the bench, causing him to lose consciousness

Lacus gasped as she noticed Seth flying into the bench leg, she felt bad for getting him involved in this. Lacus quickly glared at Kira, but her glare quickly faded. She felt fear. Kira's eyes were so cold… so emotionless. Lacus didn't know what to do; she didn't know what to say. …This Kira had a completely different look then the Kira she had seen before. Lacus was now regretting everything she had said before. Kira took a step toward Lacus and Lacus took a step back. Lacus avoided eye contact with Kira. She realized that she hurt Kira. It's not if she tried to kiss him back. Seth prevented her from breaking out of the kiss, but then again, Lacus could've tried harder. "…Kira I'm sorry for the way I- AHH!" Lacus screamed. There wasn't anybody in sight, the area was cleaned out of pedestrians.

Lacus was cut off as Kira grabbed her shirt by the collar, he tugged her hard. His grip on her shirt was tight; there was no way she'd be able to break free. Their eyes locked. Lacus had to admit, she really was frightened. Kira was so different now; he might actually try to hurt her.

Kira put both hands on her shirt pulled her really close to her face. He wanted her to look at him. Lacus tried to loosen Kira's grip with her hands, but Lacus' strength was way too low. That didn't stop Lacus from trying though. Kira locked his eyes with her; she had nowhere else to look but into Kira's eyes. Water began to form in Lacus' eyes. She had never been so terrified before, excluding the fact that Lacus has memory loss.

"You listen to me Lacus, and you listen well." Kira said. His tone still remained cold as ever.

"I may have done a lot of things that destroyed what you and you're father stood up for. I've may have tried to hurt you a lot in the past. But the day is going to come when you get all of you're memories back. And when they come back, I know you're going to want to come back to me. I want to make this as clear as possible to you Lacus. When that moment comes, I don't ever want anything to do with you again. Don't try to find me, don't try to contact me. We're through, do you hear me?" Kira asked. Lacus was still struck in terror. Kira shook her to bring her back; it was just a slight shake, nothing too over powering.

"Do you!" Kira said impatiently. His dark eyes pierced right through her eyes, she felt paralyzed. Lacus quickly nodded. Tears began to roll down her cheek.

"Good, I also want you to remember this Lacus. Everything I am, I am because of everything you've done" Kira said, loosening his grip on Lacus. Lacus didn't move from that spot, she just stood there in shock. Terror was still struck into her heart.

"…Kira!" Athrun called out. Athrun and Cagalli had just arrived as he loosened his grip on Lacus. Kira immediately turned around and walked the other way. He didn't even attempt to look at either of them. Cagalli quickly rushed to Lacus' side.

"Lacus are you alright?" Cagalli asked. Lacus didn't respond. She was too stunned. Athrun noticed the emotionless expression on Lacus' face. Right after noticing, Athrun immediately went after Kira.

"Kira wait!" Athrun said, running up to Kira. He was about to put a hand on Kira's shoulder when Kira suddenly turned around punched Athrun hard in the face, he got hit right in the left cheek. Athrun fell over to the ground. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"…Athrun!" Cagalli called out. Her eyes immediately locked with Kira's. Her eyes widened. Kira eyes looked so familiar, they reminded her of their father, yet so different. Never in her life has she seen his eyes looked like that. She saw the coldness look in his eyes. It struck the same type of fear that had shot through Lacus. Kira glared at her for a quick second before turning the other way.

Kira walked down the street and out of sight. Kira's mind was filled with hatred; all he could think about was how much he hated Lacus. He thought he loved her before, but maybe now, he could see things more clearly. Kira now had a new goal. He would do whatever it takes, to hurt Lacus in every way possible.

* * *

**The hatred is back! You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?  
**

**Yes, Yes i know. i'm a bad person. I want to make it clear to you people that this is a KL fic! so you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Next chapter is going to be a hectic one. I'll be adding a new charactor in. She's a girl and she's going to go for kira's dark side. HAHA  
**

**Well enough of that said. I need to play more WoW, i'm falling behind in my charactor leveling. I'll try to update soon but i'm not making any promise's. WoW is an evil game. Till then BBYYEE!**

**Hey if you guys wanna help me in WoW, i 'm a human paladin, relm Aerie Peak. my name is Xspitfire. plz help me. I need to get to level 20 soon. **

**o.O **


	10. Chapter 10

"Lacus are you alright?" Cagalli asked. Lacus didn't respond. She was too stunned to do anything. Athrun noticed her emotionless expression. Soon after noticing, Athrun immediately went after Kira.

"Kira wait!" Athrun said, running up to Kira. He was about to put a hand on Kira's shoulder when Kira suddenly did a 180 spin and punched Athrun hard in the face. His fist made contact with Athrun's left cheek. Athrun fell over to the ground. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"…Athrun!" Cagalli called out. Her eyes immediately locked with Kira's. Kira's eyes looked so familiar, they reminded her of their father, yet so different, so …cold. Never in her life has she seen her brother's eyes look like that. She saw the coldness look in his eyes. Kira's eyes had struck the same type of fear that had shot through Lacus. Kira glared at Cagalli for a quick second before turning the other way.

Kira walked down the street and out of sight. Kira's mind was filled with hatred; all he could think about was how much he hated Lacus. He thought he loved her before, but now, he could see things far more clearly. Kira now had a new goal.

His goal was to hurt Lacus in every possible way. But, for some reason, he felt like he was suffering far greater then ever before

Chapter 10

Rushing herself over to Athrun's side, Cagalli bent down and tried to help him up. Athrun was a little stunned by Kira's attack, both mentally and physically. It took Athrun a good while to regain his senses.

"…Yea, I'm fine" Athrun said rubbing his cheek. Athrun slowly got up; he looked towards Lacus' direction. Cagalli quickly stood up straight and moved towards Lacus. Lacus still had an emotionless expression.

"…Lacus, Lacus" Cagalli said, placing her hands on her shoulders. It took Lacus a good while to snap herself back to reality. Lacus didn't even look at Cagalli, but she had obviously brought herself to reality. "…I was just about to apologize" Lacus said, with tears suddenly rolling down her face.

"…What?" Cagalli questioned. Cagalli already wasn't sure where this was going, was she talking about Kira?

Lacus' face had wondered over to the ground in front of her, where Kira was standing. She had noticed that something had fallen off him; it was a ring that once belonged to her. Lacus leaned over and picked up the silver ring, her eyes observed it carefully. Lacus knew this meant a lot to her; she was trying to figure out what it was that had made this ring so important. Was this an act of fate and destiny? Or was it something Kira already had planned? What ever it was, it triggered a chunk of Lacus' memories. Slowly, the images had been placed into motion in Lacus' mind. The missing pieces began to fill.

**Flashback**

"…_Lacus, what's wrong?" Kira asked, gently stroking the side of her cheek. Her beautiful eyes were filled with love and worry, she definitely had something she wanted to get off her chest, she just couldn't get the words out. The way Lacus was acting just made Kira fall in love with her even more and more. Kira put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her into an embrace, burying her head into his chest, Lacus began to quiver from her nervousness. Kira continued to gently stroke the back of her head while kissing the top of her head. _

"…_You're making this hard for me…" she whispered. Kira smiled, he put his index finger on her chin and raised her head up, gently placing his lips on hers. An idea suddenly came into Kira's head; maybe she was being nervous because she was breaking up with him? Why else could she possibly be nervous for? Kira gently pulled away and looked her in the eye. _

"…_Are you in… love with someone else?" Kira asked, hoping that his feelings were wrong. Lacus gasped. _

"…_How could you think like that?" Lacus said, sounding upset. Kira's words hurt Lacus, how could he possibly think that after everything they've been through? They've been together for more then a year and a half, for Kira to ask something like that hurt her deeply.. _

"…_I love you Kira, I could never find anyone else like you… please don't ever say that to me… again" she said, almost in tears. Kira smiled. _

"…_What's wrong then?" he asked. Lacus was still nervous as ever, but she wanted to get the burden off her chest before this situation turned even worse, Kira was already starting to doubt Lacus' feelings for him, any more and it might cause things to be a lot more hectic. _

_Lacus took in a deep breath, she was ready to tell him. She opened up her hand and gave Kira a silver ring. It was the ring that her mother had given her. Her mother had told her to give it to the one she loved most, more then anyone else. Kira's eyes widened. It wasn't just because of the ring, it was the meaning. When a woman gives a ring to the person they love, it means 'to look after me' a traditional thing that has been passed down to generations. Lacus wanted to marry Kira one day, that's what the meaning of the ring is. In other words, it was pretty much a promise ring. _

_Kira felt like an idiot, he was thinking the complete opposite. Kira picked up the ring and observed it. He didn't know how to express himself. "…Lacus, are you sure?" _

"…_Kira, I love you more then anything. I live in fear everyday, thinking one day you might just leave. I hate thinking like that… every minute that I'm apart from you, I feel miserable. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you…" Lacus said with tears dripping down her face. She buried her face in Kira's chest. _

_Kira had to admit, he was shocked and surprised. He always thought that maybe Lacus didn't love him as much as he loved her. However, he didn't understand why Lacus was acting so strongly, something had to have happened. _

"…_Lacus, you're everything to me, I love you more then anything too, but you're starting to worry me… did something happen to you?" Kira asked. Lacus eyes widened, Kira was always able to understand her feelings. _

"…_I've been having these dream for almost a month now…" Lacus said. Kira looked at her; he was interested in what the dream was about. Her face was still buried in his chest; she didn't dare move her head up. Lacus wanted to stay in this position for the time being._

"…_Tell me about this dream" Kira asked. If she was having a dream that was making her act this way then it was definitely something Kira wanted to know about._

"_I did something to you, I don't know what though. It's probably something bad. …In my dream… you're surrounded by constant hate. You say a lot of hurtful things; you sleep with other women…" Lacus said, but couldn't continue any longer, her emotions gave out. Just how real did this dream feel to her?_

"_I don't want us to be like that Kira, I love you…" Lacus continued to cry as she remained buried in Kira's chest. Kira just smiled, he looked down at her and kissed the top of her head gently. Lacus always looked adorable when she was this sensitive, Kira loved this side of her. Kira let Lacus cry it out on his chest as he placed the ring that was given to him in his pocket. _

**End Flashback **

The loud sound of a moan was heard. Cagalli and Athrun turned their heads to see that the man named Seth was regaining consciousness. Athrun walked over to Seth and crouched down.

"Hey, are you alright?" Athrun asked. Seth rubbed the back of his neck where the metal leg from the bench had made contact with his head. Seth slowly got up; he was in a lot of pain. His eyes widened, he remembered what had happened.

"Where did he go?" Seth said, almost a scream. Revenge was written all over his face. There's nothing worse then getting humiliated in front of the woman that you're trying to seduce. Seth immediately ignored Athrun and ran straight up to Lacus.

"Lacus, Lacus are you alright?" Seth asked with extreme concern. Both Athrun and Cagalli eyes were fixed on an emotionless Lacus. Lacus' mind was elsewhere, she had just gotten a very precious memory from her past, more like a nightmare she dreamt of before. At this moment forward Lacus felt like killing herself for what had just happened, the way she acted, the things she said to Kira. Lacus practically had Kira back and she threw it away. All because of her temporary memory lost. Snapping herself to reality Lacus felt a pair of hands on her shoulders shaking her slightly, Lacus looked up to see the man that had ruined everything by making it worse my forcing a kiss on her.

"Lacus are you-" Seth was cut of as he was slapped hard across the face. Tears rolled down her face, thinking of the way Kira was acting, and a big part of the reason for his attitude was because of this disgusting man that lay before her eyes. Seth didn't expect Lacus to slap him so suddenly, but then again, he had only just met her. Cagalli and Athrun on the other hand were shocked; they didn't think that Lacus would ever raise her hand to someone.

Lacus quickly glanced at Seth before running off in the direction that Kira had gone into. Cagalli and Athrun still had a stunned expression, who would've thought that the innocent pink haired princess could go so far as to slap someone.

Seth stood there for awhile, but after he got some of his senses back he began to chase after Lacus with a thought, but before Seth could turn around he was punched by Athrun hard, the impact of Athrun's force knocked him out again.

"…Athrun!" Cagalli was shocked, she knew why he did it though, the guy looked like he was going to do something wrong, she was getting a weird vibe from him.

"Cagalli, we have to find Lacus. Come on!" Athrun said, running in the direction Lacus had gone to. Cagalli was right behind him. As soon as they turned the corner, they stopped. It was a path that leads to other paths; there was no way they could find her. Lacus however would find Kira because she knew exactly where he would be.

---------------------------------------

Standing before Kira room in the hotel, Lacus knocked three times on the door, but she didn't get an answer. She waited a few seconds before knocking again. Just as she knocked the second time, the door opened. Kira answered the door with a shocked expression, with the way he acted he never expected Lacus to show up like this. He quickly gave her a cold glare.

"What did I say to you Lacus?" Kira said, obviously not pleased, he was ready to slam the door in her face, Looking at Lacus wasn't something he wanted to do right now. His mind was still burning with rage.

"…Kira… I…I…" Her blue eyes quivered, she was beginning to sweat from her nervousness. It took a bit of courage, but Lacus pulled out the ring she had given to him all those years ago. Kira glanced at it before checking his neck. That ring was wrapped around his neck; it must've fallen off without him taking notice. If he hated Lacus, then why was he wearing it? It was something that even Kira himself couldn't figure out. Maybe because he knew, no matter how much he hated Lacus, he loved her even more.

"…If you really meant all those words you said, then why do you wear this?" Lacus asked, afraid that Kira might get angry again. Kira sighed.

"What did you come here for Lacus?" Kira said, completely ignoring the topic. At that moment Kira realized something. If Lacus knew what the ring meant, then that means… her memory… returned?

"…I remember when I gave this to you" Lacus said, looking into his eyes. She was hoping that Kira would take the time listen to her.

Kira tried to ignore the subject. "I'm surprised Lacus, with the way I treated you I didn't expect to see you here crawling back to me" Kira said, looking up and down her body. Lacus' eyes widened, she took a step back, hesitating. She questioned why she even came back here, what was she going to solve by coming here? That question hadn't really come to her mind till Kira actually said something.

Her eyes quivered in embarrassment, she felt that Kira was going to shut her out again. Her legs began to tremble, as well as her shoulders. "…Well…I…I…-" Kira didn't know what came over him at this moment, but he couldn't hold anything back. He said he wanted to her feel pain and suffer, but he just couldn't follow through it anymore. Kira quickly grabbed Lacus' waist and kissed her. Everything went blurry for Lacus as more memories began to run through her mind. The kiss grew more passionate with each passing second.

**Flashback **

"_Kira, please I'm going to be late if you don't let me go. I have a test today." Lacus said, almost moaning. Kira had Lacus pushed up again her locker, his face buried in her neck. He slowly moved his head up nibbling on her ear lobe causing Lacus to scream a soft moan. Luckily for them, the hallways were completely empty. Kira's hand trailed off to Lacus' thigh causing her to gasp. She always got so sensitive once his hands were on her thigh's. _

"…_Kira, no not here! Someone will see us…Mmm" she cried, but was silence as Kira force his lips on to hers, he quickly opened his mouth a bit to slip his tongue into Lacus' mouth. Lacus was hesitant but quickly did the same. The kiss grew more and more passionate with time. Kira repositioned his hand on Lacus' thigh and trailed up Lacus' kilt. Eventually his other arm did the same as he lifted Lacus off the ground. Their breathing was beginning to get louder. Things would've gotten a bit further but they suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them from another hallway that connects to the one they were in. Kira immediately put Lacus down and parted. Their lips were barely touching as they starred deep into each others eyes lovingly. They wouldn't get in trouble as long as they weren't caught kissing, however they might since class had already started and they were still in the hallways, but Kira didn't really care. _

_Lucky for then though, it wasn't a teacher, it was footsteps of a student named Adam who had the biggest crush on Lacus. Lacus' face was bright red from the kiss, but also from the way Kira was starring into her eyes. Every second made her heart beat faster and faster. It was feeling she had grown to love. _

_Right then and there, Adam turned in from the near by hallway and stood still, he was shocked. To see someone so close to Lacus made him feel extremely jealous. Adam was never able to get near Lacus, probably from his weak communication skills. Lacus' lips were inches from Kira's and her face was still as red as ever. Lacus quickly turned her attention to Adam when she noticed him in the corner of her eye. Lacus slowly fixed her eyes on him. Kira did the same. _

"_Kira, what are you doing to Lacus?" Adam asked. Seeing Lacus together with Kira had always made him burn with envy. But he had never seen them this close, probably since it had only been a couple of days since Kira and Lacus we're going out. _

"_I'm looking deeply into Lacus' eyes. What are you doing?" Kira asked, a bit of cockiness was heard within his tone. Adam just glared at the happy couple. Immediately Adam charged at Kira. Kira was about to fight back when Lacus got in the way of a flying fist making its way to Kira. It was too late for Adam stop. However, Kira quickly wrapped his arms around Lacus' shoulders and pulled her away forcing the punch to make contact with Kira's back. Kira after all had always had amazingly fast reflexes. Kira immediately got knocked to the floor letting go of Lacus. Lacus stumbled but prevented herself from falling. _

"…_Kira!" Lacus cried, kneeling down, trying to help Kira. Adam's eyes widened when he saw the way Lacus was with Kira. Jealousy over took him like never before. His whole life, all Adam wanted was Lacus; he wanted Lacus like how Kira had her. _

_**Flashback 2**_

"…_Lacus… are you alright?" Kira asked, holding her tightly in his arms. His hands ran up and down her bare back. He grabbed the blanket and covered her shoulders. Lacus blushed. _

"…_I'm fine" she said, giggling. Lacus looked deep into his eyes. "I've never felt better" she said, kissing him. What started off as a soft kiss changed into a deep passionate one, they held this kiss till they were both left gasping for air. _

"…_I'm sorry" Kira said, feeling a bit regretful. Lacus looked at him curiously. _

"…_Sorry for what?" she said, stroking the side of his head. _

"…_It was too fast, wasn't it? We should've waited…" Kira said. Lacus shook her head. Her eyes looked deep into his. _

"_No, it was perfect. I'll do anything for you Kira, as long as I'm with you" Lacus kissed him again, but this time she climbed on top of him and slid in her tongue into Kira's mouth. Kira did the same as they shared a very deep and intimate kiss. _

_**End Flashback**_

Right at that moment, a dozen of Lacus' memories had shot through her mind, like she had suddenly done something that triggered all of her memories. All of her memories were returning, there might have been a lot left out, but she had received a huge amount of her memories, especially all her memories of Kira, including the night she tore him in half. Lacus seemed to remember breaking his heart more then any of her other memories. The memory made tears roll down her face. Kira slowly pulled away from the kiss. Lacus took a step back, looking away from him.

Kira, the soft gently little boy she knew, was always infected with rage all because of her. Lacus without her memories couldn't have understood her feelings for Kira before, but now, they were as clear as day. Right now and then, Lacus didn't care if Kira hated her with all his heart. No matter what Kira does, no matter how angry he gets. Lacus would never stop trying to get Kira back. It was a deal she made with herself when she realized how big a mistake it was when she got married to Mark. But to top it all, Lacus would have to explain what happen between her and the stranger he saw kiss her awhile ago. But suddenly, a thought just entered her mind.

'…_Kira kissed me' _

The memory gain was too much for Lacus to absorb in such a short amount of time that her legs clasped and her mind went fuzzy. Lacus fell forward; Kira was forced to catch her. Her head landed straight on his chest.

"…Sorry" Lacus whispered, before passing out into Kira's arms. Kira's eyes widened with shock. Lacus showing up like this wasn't something he expected, nether was kissing her. For now Kira had no choice, he picked her up and placed Lacus on the bed. For some reason, Kira felt really horrible, but he couldn't understand why. Maybe he was starting to feel a little remorse. After all he had said, after all he did to her, she still came back to him.

Kira took a seat next to Lacus. He watched her unconscious body. He slowly rested his body next to hers and fell a sleep. He was still trying to figure why he wasn't feeling the way he was. He should be angry after, that's what he kept trying to tell himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A good while had passed since Seth had left. Cagalli and Athrun were at a party being thrown by one of Athrun's friends from work. They had originally had planned not to go, but Athrun wanted to at least make an appearance. Cagalli of course hated the idea of it. She couldn't stand Athrun's friends; they were just too damn boring. Cagalli had thought a lot since they arrived at the party. She was worried that something might have happened to Lacus, but there was no way of her knowing. Cagalli tried phoning Kira's cell, but it would've seemed that he blocked her number, or maybe he changed his phone. The thought of Kira had always made her depressed.

Then a particular thought arrived in her head once again. Why oh why did she have to say that to Kira, why did she always have to say the wrong things at the wrong time? It had been hours since Cagalli had seen Athrun. Probably since Athrun was really close friends with the guy whose party they were at. Also Cagalli was kept bust must of the time from all the girls that were chit chatting with her non-stop. But then something struck her, Athrun's friend was right where she could see him and Athrun was no where to be found. Cagalli walked over to him and immediately asked him where Athrun could be.

"Hey Mike, have you seen Athrun?" Cagalli asked, hoping to find the answer to her curiosity.

"…Yea, he drank quiet a bit. I told him not to mix his drinks. Alcohol is an evil thing. He's probably upstairs in the restroom puking. I thought he was up there with you though; maybe someone else is tending to him. Come to think about it, I believe she was a red head" he said, watching Cagalli's reaction. Cagalli didn't really react to it, she just kind of sighed.

"Thanks" she said. Making her way up the stairs to where Athrun was. She looked through each of the doors, only to find no one. She then realized a master bedroom door that she hadn't checked; there was also another door next to it what seemed to be a restroom. Cagalli was about to check the door to the rest room when she heard a moan coming from the other room. Turning the knob she opened up the door, only to receive the biggest shock of her life.

Athrun was lying on top of the red headed girl as he made out with her passionately. She couldn't believe her eyes. At that moment, Cagalli felt her heart crumble and break inside of her. Tears slowly began to drip from her face. Not being able to bare it any longer she ran down the stairs and out the door.

Opening the doors to the washroom, Athrun walked out "Damn, there's no way I'm drinking ever again. Just as Athrun was walking to downstairs, he noticed two people emerging from one of the rooms. It was a red headed girl and a man that seemed to have the same hair style and colour as him. Athrun found that a little weird, he didn't see too many guys with his hairstyle. Athrun just shook his head and made his way downstairs when he was stopped by one of his other friends.

"Hey Athrun, your girl suddenly ran outside, I have no idea where she went to." His friend said. Athrun's eyes widened.

"What, how long ago?" Athrun asked.

"…I'd say about… fifteen minutes." His friend said. Athrun sighed.

"I see, thanks for telling me" Athrun said, walking outside. He looked around the property but didn't see her anywhere on the premises.

'_That's strange where could she have gone?_' Athrun thought. He pulled out his cell and dialed Cagalli's number, but she never picked up.

'_Great, Cagalli perfect timing' _Athrun sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Slowly Lacus' eyes fluttered open. She was confused as to where she was at first, but then she remembered what happened. Her memories had come back and she passed out. She looked around and realized she was in a hotel room. But then she realized it was Kira's hotel room. She quickly got up and looked around but didn't find Kira anywhere. But then, she heard a sound, it was a sound of a person breathing. Lacus looked next to her to find Kira resting peacefully. She couldn't help but smile. Lacus lied herself back down and cuddled closer to him. She could feel his breath on her lips. She slowly padded his head. Suddenly Kira's eyes opened very softly. Lacus gasped. She really expected the worse right here and then. Her eyes quivered in fear, but she didn't try moving. What ever Kira was going to throw at her, she was ready for the worse.

Kira could see the terror in her eyes. It only made him feel guiltier. Kira had never been good with apologies, to him action always spoke louder then words. Kira moved in closer and gave Lacus a deep passionate kiss. Lacus was really shocked at first, but quickly accepted the kiss and kissed him back with just as much passion. They kissed till they finally decided to take a break and breath. Kira raised his head, his lips inches from hers.

Kira raised lowered his head and began leaving a trail of kisses all over Lacus' neck. Lacus blushed uncontrollably. She never expected Kira to actually be like this with her this soon, what was the reason for actions?

♥ ♥ ♥ _Censored _♥ ♥ ♥

**The uncensored version can be found at **

**http/ mediaminer .org /fanfic /viewst.php /130527 **

**(just take away the spaces I put in)**

**User name: Spitfire001**

♥ ♥ ♥ _Censored _♥ ♥ ♥**  
**

"…Kira…" Lacus said, trying to catch her breath. She rolled her side and kissed his neck. Kira grabbed the blanked that was folded out and placed it over both him and Lacus. Lacus rested her head on Kira's chest as she tried her best to cuddle with him.

Kira was still feeling guilty though, he sighed. "…I'm sorry Lacus" he said. "Sorry" Words couldn't explain how sorry he felt, he felt like the biggest asshole. Lacus smiled and kissed him again.

"…It's my fault Kira, I'm sorry" Lacus said. "I love you" she whispered. Kira lifted Lacus and went on top of her again. He smiled. His arms held his support as he hovered over her. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Lacus I have to know…" he said. "I've been surrounded by hate for a long time, sometimes I can't control it. Even after everything I've said and done to you, would you still forgive me?" Kira said, looking into her eyes. He looked into her eyes deeply so that she could tell if she was answering honestly.

"Kira I love you, I'll do anything for you. Even if you continued to hate me, I would still run back to you." she said, Kira starring at her like that made her blush even more.

"…I don't believe you Lacus" Kira said, answering honestly. Lacus looked at him, shocked.

"You don't believe me?" she said. Kira shook his head.

"No I don't" He said. Lacus' eyes widened with shock.

"Then why would I have sex with you?" Lacus said, answering truthfully.

"I don't know" Kira said, moving closer to her. Lacus looked at him worriedly.

"How do I prove it you then?" Lacus asked. Kira stood silent fore a moment. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled lovingly at her.

"……………."

"……"

"…Marry me"

* * *

**A/N: Whoa sooooooooorry for the long wait! i kept getting distracted World of Warcraft is a very evil game, not to mention im working alot too. Next update is going to be awhile, I might be working on my next new KL fic soon. So i might be working on that next, sorry for the wait guys. **


	11. Final Chapter

Eternal Love

The Final Chapter

------------

"Marry you?" her heart began to race like mad. She felt blood rush to her face quickly. Did she just hear him correctly? Did Kira just ask her to marry him? Lacus looked into his eyes; she tested the seriousness of his eyes, they looked like they were waiting for an answer. "I will" her face was red, she couldn't control her blush.

-

-

-

Kira just stood there, he was shocked. He rolled over onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "Why?" he finally asked, Lacus starred at him in a bit of a shocked state. Why would he ask her such a questions.

-

-

-

"No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try I just can't seem to get you to hate me" His eyes began to shake, he hated himself. He hated what he was, what he became and what he did to her. Why won't she give up on him, why can't she accept that he's changed? "I don't deserve you Lacus"

-

-

-

-

-

Lacus climbed on top of Kira and with her slim fingers she gently grabbed the bed sheets and pulled it over her shoulders so that her naked body wasn't exposed to the room temperature. Once Lacus had fully put the sheets over her she rested her body on top of Kira, her lips were right next to his ear. She gently breathed slowly into his ear, doing her best to make him feel relaxed. "The moment I met you Kira, I would never forget it. The moment when I first kissed you, you were the one, I felt it. If I wasn't so crazy about you I would've stopped thinking about you ages ago. I love you Kira, every day that I breath, every second I feel alive, every moment I have to myself" She didn't make much sense to herself, she couldn't explain it in words. Her point wasn't coming clear to herself. Lacus just kissed him with all she had. Their lips met, they stayed that way for a moment or so.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kira looked into her eyes, he could feel tears starting to form his eyes. Lacus looked shocked at what she saw. Not once had she ever seen him cry, that's the one thing she had always admired about Kira. He was strong, but now, he looked weak. He looked like he wanted to let everything out.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"…Stop it, I don't deserve this" he said rolling over to his side then onto his stomach. He didn't want her to see him like this. It was embarrassing for him, He thought he had grown emotionless over the years but he always knew deep down he was really weak. He didn't want Lacus to see him like this.

-

-

-

-

-

Lacus simply smiled. She lowered her head and kissed his shoulder. Lacus rolled over to Kira side and forced her way under him. Lacus forced him into an embrace when she wrapped her arms around his chest. "Sometimes, it's better to let it all out." She said. Kira silently put his head town and tears slowly began to fall down to his face onto her bare shoulder. He barely made any noise as he silently cried on her shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lacus" Kira said, trying to get response from her. Lacus however didn't respond. Her eyes were in a trance from all the sparkling jewelry before her eyes. It was just yesterday when Kira and suddenly asked Lacus if she would marry him, and her answer to that was… well there really isn't much not to tell, I mean come on, they were in a jewelry store looking at rings, Lacus' reply was pretty clear. Since the moment they gotten into the store, she had her eyes fixed on the most beautiful one. The ring was well over 2.2 million.

-

-

-

-

"…Lacus?" Kira smiled. She really hasn't changed at all. Kira just smiled. Kira put his arms around her shoulders and embraced her lovingly. "Do you want that one?" he said. Lacus' eyes immediately glimmered in worry. She had to admit it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen but she didn't want Kira to spend that much on it, it was over 2.2 million.

-

-

-

-

-

"No! I don't want something so expansive Kira. I would rather take a cheap 3 thousand dollar ring then make you waste that much money on some silly ring." She said. Kira could see her point; she has not once acted like she was after his money. The situation made him smile because he knew how badly she wanted to wear that ring on her finger.

-

-

-

"…3 thousand dollars?" Kira said. He looked at his fiancée with confused eyes. "Are you mentally retarded? There is no way in hell I'm going to give the most beautiful woman in the world a cheap 3 thousand dollar ring" Kira turned his attention to the clerk. "I'll take this one" he said pointing at the ring that Lacus had been starring at. Lacus eyes widened with shock, she suddenly felt really bad.

"Sir, are you being serious?" the clerk said.

"I am, give it to me now" Kira said. The clerk immediately unlocked the glass window and took out the ring and began to the money transaction. Kira quickly wrote his a cheque for 2.2 million and handed it to the clerk. The clerk looked so shocked when he held the check in his hand.

"Kira, I said I didn't want it!" Lacus said, she actually started crying a bit. Kira smiled at her as he placed his hands on her cheeks and whipped away the tears with his thumbs. The clerk then handed Kira the ring. Kira put the ring his right pocket and his left arm around Lacus' shoulders as he began to walk out of the store.

Once they were outside she was silent as ever. She didn't say another word; she stayed that way for a long time. Kira could tell she looked impatient, she really wanted it now. They walked and walked, they eventually reached a park that had a long path that went deep into a nice scenery. It was connected with a riverside that had a small waterfall.

At this point, Lacus was really growing impatient. "Give it to me!" she said aggressively going after Kira's pocket. Kira made sure she didn't get it though he wanted to tease her since she refused to have him buy it.

"I thought you didn't want it?" he grinned looking into her eyes. She looked like a child that wanted her pacifier or she would scream. Lacus' eyes began to get teary. Amazing, even after everything she still acted the same as always.

Kira put his hand in his pocket and opened the box and pulled out the ring. Kira took his hand out of his pocket with the ring in his finger. He watched as her eyes quivered at the sight of the sparkling ring, she wanted it badly. "Give me you're left hand" he said. Lacus put her hand on Kira's as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Once it was in her hand she turned her back at Kira and held her held close to her face. It was the most beautiful diamond she had ever seen. It was crystal blue, like the colour of her eyes. It also had a bit of pink on the sides of it. She turned to Kira and smiled.

"You know what this means?" she asked.

"I know what it's supposed to mean but you'll probably think the meaning means something else."

She smiled. Lacus walked closer to Kira and kissed him on the lips. "It means, no matter what. You're stuck with me, so even though you hate me, you have no choice but to marry me"

Her words stung him a bit. "Do you really think like that?"

"You think I hate you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I honestly can't understand you at all at times" he asked looking down. Lacus put her arms around his neck and rested her head up against his chest.

"I love you" she said softly. "That's all that should matter" She slowly looked up into his eyes and met his lips in a very deep passionate kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months had passed by fairly quickly. Everything seemed to be going quite good. Kira had finally turned towards the light and stopped well at least controlled his anger. Infinity was doing really well; it wasn't long till Infinity would expand again and started developing new technology.

Lacus had joined Kira and was second in charge of the company next to Kira. Kira was in his office looking at some documents when Lacus came walking in.

"Kira" she called out. Kira looked up and smiled at her. She was carrying a big envelope. She walked up to Kira and sat on his desk, crossing her legs. Kira took the envelope in his hands.

"What's this?" he asked curiously while caressing her thighs. Lacus' red cheeks began to brighten as she slowly smiled at him.

"It's something of been doing for you for the passed week. I hope you like them…" she said with a blush. Kira broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the stack of glossy paper. Kira's eye widened when he saw it. There were pictures of Lacus, she was posed in lingerie in some, some in a see through night gown, and in the rest she was topless.

"…Wow" he said. Kira looked back up at Lacus and smiled. He was shocked that Lacus would do something like this for him, but the question he kept asking himself was why did she feel like she had to do something like this? "Why did you do something like this for?"

"I just wanted to do it for you. I don't know why"

"Well you look really sexy in all of them. But seeing you in one of these in reality makes you look 100 times sexier." Kira stood up and kissed her. Lacus just blushed, she wanted to be with Kira more but he was always busy. "Though I don't see it often enough, but I really love you Lacus. No matter what happens I'll always love you" He said right before devouring Lacus into a passionate kiss that made Lacus' heart melt. The kissed lasted awhile before the slowly pulled away.

"I love you too, Kira."

-

-

-

-

-

"You know Lacus; the wedding is in 2 months. You haven't told me where you want to go for our honeymoon." Kira said holding onto her hand as they were walking out of the office together. They were both done for the day and were going to head on home.

"I was thinking Hawaii but everyone goes there on their honeymoon. So maybe something like Rome, you know some where in Italy maybe. I can't make up my mind Kira there's so many places where I want to go" Lacus said, she was obviously thinking about it a lot.

"How about we go to a bunch of resorts? I know a cruise that would take us all the way up there. Though if you want we could just get a huge boat for the two of us and just travel ourselves." Kira said, he put his arm around Lacus head and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you want"

"That sounds like a good idea" Lacus smiled, she put her arms around his right arm and rested her head on his shoulder. They both walked silently, enjoying the silence of each other.

After awhile, Kira spoke up about a thought he had in his head for awhile now. "You know those pictures you took, well I mean posed for?"

Lacus looked over at him and smiled. "What about them?"

"Please tell me a woman took those pictures for you" he said. Lacus smiled.

"Don't worry. It was a girl, she was really nice too" Lacus said. Kira sighed; at least he had that feeling out of his conscious now. If it really was a man that took those pictures he would have to kill him or at least rip out his eyes. Kira just laughed silently to himself. Lacus noticed his expression.

"What's with that grin?" Lacus asked.

"I was just thinking would I would do to the man if it was man that took those photos of you." Lacus just giggled.

"Well, I would hate to be there if it was a man and you walked in when he was taking the pictures of me" Lacus said. They both continued walking.

"Hey Kira, do you remember last night when I was feeling sick?" Lacus asked. Kira looked down at Lacus and Lacus looked up at Kira. There eyes met as Lacus began to speak again.

"…Well, I'm pregnant "

-

-

-

-

End

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong update. I've tried so many times to complete it but nothing was being accomplished. Well thanks for everyone who reviewed and I'm really sorry about all this. Well now that I only have one storyI'll be able tofocus on that more. 


End file.
